


It's gotta be you

by hishiyake



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他是Tony Balerdi，Balerdi家族的繼承人，就算他是Omega，也不該是個屈從在Alpha底下的Omega。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次看Coop的片子，就是Kitchen Confidential，在裡面他飾演一名廚師，從那部影集開始，我認識了他也成為他的迷。然後10年過去，他又再一次出演廚師，一樣把我萌的死去活來，唯一不同的地方只是他從受變成了攻......   
> 然後我明明說過再寫新CP要剁手的...(默)

Tony不是個普通的Omega，這點並不代表他在基因上和一般的Omega有什麼不同，他一樣擁有著Omega用來傳宗接代的器官，也擁有著Omega善良、體貼的天性，他的不普通，是來自於他所出身的家庭。

他的曾曾祖父經營一家小型旅館，到了祖父輩發揚光大，而他的父親創新了經營理念，不只發展旅館也將觸角伸向餐廳、娛樂多角化經營，讓他們的旅館在倫敦得到了好評，也在行業中佔有重要的一席之地。

而他是家中唯一的獨生子，早年的父親忙於事業，直到30幾歲才成家，只生下他一名獨子。

當Tony開始出現第二性徵的時候，Tony一度期望自己能成為個像父親一樣強壯、可靠、精明幹練的Alpha，他希望能繼承父業，將他們的家族旅館推向頂峰。

畢竟就算現在已經是21世紀了，人們對於Alpha、Beta、Omega還有著根深柢固的成見。

Alpha總是社會中的菁英，他們的能力、才智都在普通人之上。而Beta雖然不及Alpha，但也還是值得信賴的一群。至於Omega..... 他們的職責應該是顧養家庭，好好的維持家務和養育小孩。

現今社會裡面只有少數的Omega能出人頭地，而且都是女性的Omega居多，不知道為什麼，大家對於女性的Omega接受度比男性要來的高很多。

儘管人群平等議題高漲，但還是有幾個行業是Omega不能碰的。

醫生－－沒人願意讓Omega的醫生開刀和看診，他們不信任Omega有能力醫好他們。

律師－－就算是公訴律師，也沒人願意讓Omega辯護，軟弱的Omega怎麼可能承受的了法庭上的壓力？

最後是廚師，沒有餐廳想要雇用Omega的廚師，就算是應徵學徒也不行，Omega是不可能踏進公開廚房的。

所以Tony拿到醫院結果時瞞了父親好一會，他很怕讓父親失望，一個無用的Omega繼承人，有辦法撐起Balerdi家的事業嗎？

不過出乎Tony意料的，他的父親只是很平靜的看著檢查報告，然後捏捏他的肩膀告訴他，就算是個Omega也無所謂，你會是個特別的Omega的。

從那天起Tony更加發奮學習了，當他一完成高中的學業後，就和父親提議要去法國實習，父親點點頭，把他送到巴黎老友Jean-Luc的餐廳去。

他跟在大廚師Jean-Luc的身邊學了很多，雖然他無法進廚房，不過卻能夠打理外場，他學習如何服務客人還有關於酒類的各種知識。

誰也想不到，工作一年後他遇到了那個年經驕傲的藍眼睛Alpha，闖進了他們餐館要求在這裡工作，從此以後結下了Tony跟他的孽緣。

Tony的目光開始不自覺地跟著藍眼睛的Alpha到處跑，從開始的打雜洗碗或者是撿菜挑馬鈴薯，Alpha從不抱怨，他認份的做完每一樣工作，只期盼能在晚餐時間得到Jean-Luc讓他進廚房的首肯。

有幾次明明都打烊了，Tony卻看見廚房的燈火依舊明亮，而一抹身影單獨站在裡面，默默的切著鰈魚練習刀法。

Tony並沒有打算愛上這個男人，在學生時代他不乏追求者，到了巴黎之後，熱情的法國人更是拼命對他示好，只不過Tony都拒絕了。

他並不打算談戀愛，他想做的只有充實自己，讓自己能夠早日獨當一面，回家經營祖傳的生意。

結果邱比特像是故意要作弄他似的，無聲的將箭射入他心房。

他還記得那天是個下雨的夜晚，巴黎的冬天又濕又冷，他穿好外套慶幸自己的租屋處距離餐廳只有10分鐘的路程，撐起雨傘，他沒想到剛踏出餐廳走了幾步就被一個黑頭髮的Alpha攔了下來。

「下班了呀，真巧，我送你回去吧。」毫不客氣也沒有任何招呼，Alpha自認帥氣的撥撥頭髮，往前跨了一步接近Tony。

Tony下意識的往後退，他有點想要嘆氣，眼前的Alpha是他們餐廳的常客，據說是哪家建設公司的主管，他不只一次邀約Tony外出約會，可是都被Tony巧妙的閃避了，Tony本以為這樣就能讓Alpha了解他的意思，想不到對方依舊不肯放棄。

「不用了，Mr.......」他故意裝作記不得對方的名字，雖然他明明知道所有常客的全名，不過他可不想因此讓男人誤會了。

「Jason叫我Jason就好，不用那麼客氣。」男人完全不在乎Tony刻意展現出的距離感，依舊露出迷人的微笑。「你吃飯了嗎？我知道這附近有家酒吧不錯，我們喝點什麼暖暖身子吧。」

「謝謝你的好意，」Tony搖搖頭，這個Alpha真的很煩人，可是礙於對方的身分Tony沒辦法了當的拒絕他，畢竟Tony也不確定要是直接傷害了一個Alpha的自尊會發生什麼樣的事。「不過我還是想早點回去。」

「別 這樣，Tommy，」他故意這樣叫Tony，Tony在內心翻了個白眼，這傢伙到底以為自己是誰？「你總是說你工作很忙、沒有時間，可是有時候也該找找樂 子，不然這樣的生活有多無聊。」Alpha又往前了幾步，幾乎將Tony逼他牆邊。「你不知道你有多迷人對嗎？你的身上總是有種誘人的酒香，像是陳年的紅 酒.....」男人的微笑讓Tony頓時感到恐慌，他想要逃，卻發現自己被Alpha散發出的信息素壓制了，這是Tony頭一次如此厭惡自己的Omega 身分。「你應該－－」

他沒有料到一名Alpha突然插進兩人之間，大剌剌的鑽進Tony傘下，他的臉頰被一雙溫暖的大手捧起。「Babe，你怎麼還在這？我不是叫你先回家嗎？」那道聲音很熟悉，雖然Tony很少跟他對話，不過他認得聲音的主人。

「Adam？」困惑的眨眨眼，他為什麼在這裡？現在又是什麼情況？

「我說過不用等我一起的，」他的頭髮都被細雨淋濕了，只是Tony還沒來得及多想，柔軟的嘴唇就印在他的額頭上。「你知道我捨不得你在這種天氣等我的。」

「你是誰？」原本和Tony一樣傻住的Jason率先回過神，他瞪著眼前突然冒出來打斷自己好事的Alpha，空氣中瞬間布滿了敵意。

「嗯？」Adam一副現在才發現身旁有人的模樣轉頭看他，Adam看看Jason再看看Tony，下一秒他扯開嘴角，「我是他的Alpha。」邊說，還在Tony肩膀上親暱的摸了一把。

「他的Alpha？」狐疑的皺起眉頭，Jason將他從頭到腳打量了一遍。「我可沒看到Tommy身上有你的標記。」

在 聽到男人叫他Tommy的時候，Adam的表情忽然閃過一絲不悅，但是只有短短的一下下。Adam馬上堆起一臉甜蜜的微笑，手掌依舊搭在Tony肩上沒有 離開。「我知道，誰叫我家小Tony堅持要等我當上主廚之後才讓我標記呢。」誇張的嘆了一口氣，Adam繼續說：「雖然那也是遲早的事情，我當上主廚和我 標記Tony，反正很快這家店就是我領頭了。」他渾身充滿了Alpha獨有的自信和驕傲，話語中是沒有人能撼動的決心。

「你沒有跟我說。」男人轉向一直沒出聲的Tony，語氣裡帶著責怪。

「我們的交往很低調，辦公室戀情嘛，你知道的。」他迅速的輕吻了Tony的太陽穴，然後朝男人友好的伸出手。「你是我們店裡常來的客人對吧，希望我接任餐廳以後你還能多光顧。」

短暫的猶豫之後，男人握住Adam的手。「好吧，只要你的東西能像現在一樣好吃。」聳聳肩，法國男人似乎已經乾脆的放棄追求Tony的打算。

「放心，我保證會比現在更棒的。」等到男人的身影遠去，Adam望著身旁傻楞楞的Tony，從他手上搶走了雨傘。「進來吧，你在發抖。」

「啊？」被他這麼一說，Tony才發現自己的肩膀在微微顫抖，就是這樣Adam才一直握著他不放嗎？

他再次被帶回了餐廳，這次Adam領他進了廚房。「我弄點什麼給你吃。」說著，他撈出顆洋蔥和馬鈴薯，同時燒了一鍋水。

看著年輕Alpha忙碌的背影，Tony鬼使神差的開了口。「我一個人也能處理好的，不用你幫忙。」話剛出口，Tony就後悔了。

平時自負的Alpha轉回身，張大眼睛瞪著他，Tony暗想不妙，他怎麼會蠢到惹火個剛幫了他一把的Alpha呢？只是不曉得為什麼，Tony就是不想讓Adam看到他脆弱無用的一面。

Adam瞪著他老半天，氣氛在瞬間變得很緊繃，就在Tony擔心自己會不會招來Alpha的一巴掌時，Adam忽然大聲笑了出來。

「哈哈哈哈。」他捧著肚子，笑到都差點站不直了，他的手撐在流理台上，邊擦著眼角的眼淚邊開口。「是、是、是，我知道小少爺你能處理好的。」Tony的身分在餐廳不是秘密，可是從來沒有人因為他接班人的身分對他另眼相待。

「我不是什麼少爺。」他不悅的將手環抱在胸前，擺出防衛的姿態，可惜眼前的Alpha並不吃他這一套。

「也是啦，你是個未來的小老闆才對。」流利的料理好食材，Adam把他們通通倒進滾水中燉煮。「現在，要不要來吃吃未來的三星主廚料理？」

儘管Tony再怎麼不願意承認，這確實是他有生以來喝過最好喝的一碗濃湯。


	2. Chapter 2

從那天之後，Tony發現Adam賴在他身邊的時間變長了。

他們會聊聊餐廳的狀況，Adam跟他分享廚房裡的趣事，Tony偶爾和他抱怨幾個難搞的奧客，他們用著莫名其妙的速度成為了朋友。

Adam也會在打烊之後拉著Tony幫他試菜，有時候是羊排或者蝸牛，湯品、甜點甚至是前菜沙拉，Adam就算是練習也非常仔細，每個擺盤裝飾一定都要求做到最完美。

Tony常常托著下巴坐在旁邊看著Adam，看著Adam日益增進的刀工，越來越熟練的煎煮技巧，他逐漸瞭解為什麼Jean-Luc會看好Adam了，雖然Jean-Luc從沒有直接公開表揚過Adam，可是Tony卻能從大廚師的眼神中知道，Adam確實是老人器重的明日之星。

Adam的天賦、才能與努力都在其他的學徒和廚師之上，他身上的Alpha氣息更讓他顯得自信與迷人。

等等，迷人？Tony瞇起眼睛，指尖輕敲著光滑鐵桌，他到底在想些什麼？

「怎麼了？哪裡不對嗎？」Adam的聲音打斷他的冥想，Tony才抬頭，就見到那張五官挺立的俊臉貼在他面前。

下意識的伸出手將他往後推。「你靠太近了。」他不知道Adam是在什麼樣的家庭長大，可是一般的教育都告訴他們Alpha和Omega之間應該保持著一定的距離，可是Adam卻毫不在意闖入他的私人領域。

「好啦。」弩弩嘴，Adam不太開心的坐回Tony對面的位置上。「所以怎麼樣？」閃亮的藍眼睛寫滿了期待。

「嗯.....」

似乎察覺到Tony的猶豫，Adam推推他拿叉子的左手。「老實說。」

「味道不太..... 你今天放了什麼香料嗎？」他又嘗了一口干貝，雖然煎烤的軟硬適中，也很好吃，可是調味上卻讓Tony說不出稱讚。

「我多加了點茴香，是放太多了吧。」垂下肩膀，Alpha有些沮喪，緊接著，他搶走Tony眼前的盤子，迅速將那盤香味十足的食物倒進垃圾桶。

「嘿！你很浪費耶！」Tony跟本來不及阻止，而Adam只是雙手環抱在胸前，堅定的開口。

「不完美的食物不算料理，我端出來的東西絕對要是全巴黎、不，是全球最棒的料理，你等著看吧。」捲起袖子，Adam轉回料理台這次動手做起小蛋糕，不管塑型跟裝飾，每個蛋糕都整齊的像從機器中壓出來一般。

Omega天生就是會被強勢、自信的Alpha吸引，這是種無法抗拒的生物本能。

Tony悄悄的嘆了口氣，他又再一次厭惡起自己的Omega性徵了。

 

鑑於他們的友情增長－－沒錯，Tony堅持他們之間只有友情，沒有其他－－當Adam主動帶他去參加他們幾個學徒的晚間聚會時，Tony或許嚇了一跳但不是那麼震撼。

Tony當然認識常和Adam膩在一起的其他三個人，他們是學徒中年紀最接近的一群，會產生好感情也是在所難免。

是Reece先對他伸出手的，Tony有點意外，他心中的Reece是個高傲自負的Alpha，幾乎用著鄙視的眼神看著其他人，Tony沒想到他居然是個如此友善的傢伙。

「你別被他的外表騙了，他其實是個很軟心腸的人，你知道他休假都會烤麵包送給育幼院的小孩嗎？」Adam故意戳著Reece一邊的臉頰，硬是把他嘴角推出了弧線。

「別碰我混蛋。」用力打掉Adam的手，Reece對他可是不留情份。「你在碰我我明天就在你的洗菜水裡加鹽。」

「哇，好可怕唷！」Adam裝作一副恐懼的模樣躲到高了他一顆頭的Michel背後去。

Tony的目光來回掃過他們，他好像不曾看過Adam如此孩子氣的一面。

「在廚房裡面還有更誇張的，常常看我們都習慣了。」高大的黑人Alpha簡單向他解釋，同時聳聳肩表達無奈。

「廚房可熱鬧了。」一頭捲髮的Beta湊了進來，Tony記得對方叫做Max。「你該看看上次他們抓到一隻迷路老鼠時有多興奮，不停討論著要油炸還是乾煎。」小個子男人的描述讓Tony不太舒服，可是他聽Adam說過這就是Max直率的性格。「太可惜你是個Omega不能進廚房。」他沒有惡意，可是講出口的瞬間，Max頓時發現氣溫好像下降了5度。

三個Alpha都用責備的眼神瞪著他，特別是Adam，Adam的眼睛跟本能把他身上燒出一個洞了。「我很抱.....」正要道歉，Tony卻揮揮手，要對方別在意。

「沒事，我知道，你說的也沒錯。」把手插進口袋裡，Tony盡量表現出無所謂的模樣。他很清楚這是事實，不過親耳聽見還是有些疼痛。「不過至少我這個Omega能成為很棒的餐廳領班，沒有我的服務，又哪來的客人吃你們廚師煮菜呢。」

「哈哈，當然啦。」Michel爽朗的邊笑邊拍著Max的背。「以後我們都要拜託你了，領班大人。」

「你們現在可以開始巴結我了。」又回到原本開心輕鬆的氣氛，Tony很慶幸他的Omega身份沒有搞砸一切，他不希望這群廚師因為第二性徵的差異對他另眼相待，Tony想要的，是成為能夠跟他們平起平坐的普通人。

他們五個人朝著酒吧的方向前進，這對Tony來說也是個新鮮的體驗，Omega如果沒有Alpha或Beta的陪伴是不可能一個人進酒吧的，Tony一直想看看巴黎的酒吧是什麼樣子，看來他今晚終於能夠達成期望了。

「Tony....」路程中，Adam忽然走他身旁，用肩膀輕輕撞了他一下。「Max不是故意的，那小子就是少根筋，你不要把他的話放在心上。」

「我知道，我是真的不在意。」Tony不經意的往另一側靠去，他想遠離Adam，Adam身上有種蕃茄和乳酪綜合的香氣，熱潮期快到的Tony可受不了這種誘惑。「我很滿意我現在的位置，我喜歡站在第一線招待客人，看著他們品嚐美食時臉上愉悅的笑容。你有看過小孩子揮著叉子童言童語的喊著好吃他還要的樣子嗎？」想到畫面Tony忍不住揚起了微笑。「那真是太可愛了，明明臉邊都是醬汁，他們還是拼命將麵條塞進嘴巴裡......」停了一下，Tony發現自己自言自語了半天都沒得到Adam回應，他困惑的側過頭，卻對上Adam炎熱的目光盯著他瞧。「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」Adam踢了一下地上的小石塊，看著石球滾到街邊消失在水溝裡。「只不過很羨慕那些客人。」

「能夠吃到美味的料理嗎？那也是你們－－」

「不是，羨慕他們能看到你的笑容。」他幾乎要伸出手撫上Tony的臉頰了，可是最後一秒，Adam卻僵硬的收回手。「抱歉。」Tony甚至不知道他為了什麼道歉。「反正你沒事就好了。」草草甩下這句話，Adam小快步離開他，回到走在最前方的Michel身旁。

他凝視著Adam的背影，好一會才感覺到自己再度跳動的心臟。

 

他們在酒吧裡頭飲酒聊天，Adam的朋友們是真的不在乎他是個Omega，雖然他們都保持著禮貌的距離，不過講話開黃腔什麼，在Tony面前卻也沒有收斂。

「Adam，那個妞從剛剛開始就一直在看你。」Max戳戳坐在對面Adam的腰，同時指指坐在吧台一個穿著火辣的女性Beta。

「嗯？」Adam的目光簡單掃過一眼，然後他再度埋首進啤酒杯裡。「我不知道今天有沒有那個心情。」

「哈哈哈，」Michel先笑了出來，他用酒瓶撞撞Reece的。「你聽到他在說什麼了嗎？」

「有啊，鼎鼎大名風流成性的Alpha－－Adam Jones居然硬不起來了，這可真是大新聞。」往後一靠，Reece用著戲謔的語氣和表情乜了Adam一眼。

「狗屁，你在說什麼鬼話。」捍衛自己的男性尊嚴是Alpha的天性，Adam氣沖沖的將杯子敲到桌上，尖銳的碰撞聲響徹在吵雜的酒吧裡。

Tony摸不著頭緒的皺起眉，現在是怎麼一回事？

「Adam可是很厲害的。」他身邊的Max小聲開口。「只要是他看中的女人，不管Beta還是Omega，通通都能輕易到手。」

「上次有個Alpha女人自願跟Adam走呢，只是可惜後來生理阻礙讓他們還是上不了床。」Reece繼續報料著Adam的糗事，那讓Adam尷尬的把臉埋進手掌裡。「閉嘴！」

「我去，我去總行了吧！」擺出從容就義的模樣，Adam站了起來。

或許是錯覺，但是Tony覺得Adam離開之前似乎多看了他兩眼。

「上吧！大情聖～」Max還不忘在背後替他的好友打氣，等Adam離開之後他和Reece對望了一會，然後同時揚起嘴角。

Tony怔怔望著對方的背影，他看著Adam走到吧台旁，對著紅髮的Beta露出靦腆卻又誘人的微笑。

「Adam確實上過不少女人。」坐在Tony另一邊的Michel突然開口，說著他拿起酒瓶到滿Tony的杯子。「不過他從來沒有跟哪個女人發展超過一夜情的關係。」他沒有理會Tony，當作自言自語繼續說：「雖然他嘴上說是為了當上主廚，所以現在不能有其他分心的事，可是我知道，其實是因為他沒辦法經營一段長期關係。」

「你為什麼要跟我說這些。」警戒的握住杯子，Tony發現其他人並沒有注意到他們的對話，Max靠在Reece身旁講著悄悄話，完全沒有理會他和Michel。

「你是個好孩子，Tony。」明明Michel只長了他四歲而已，不過Alpha的身份讓他們在Omega前面總會表現的高人一等。「我不希望你受傷。」

咬住下唇Tony舉起杯子。「謝謝。」他在Michel眼前晃了晃杯子。「不過我有辦法照顧好自己的。」

Tony不是那種平凡、需要依附在Alpha身旁的Omega，他不會讓任何一個Alpha傷了他的心，就算是Adam也不行。


	3. Chapter 3

這真的是Tony過過最糟糕的生日了，他把頭埋進枕頭裡，企圖想要悶死自己卻未果。

他人生的23年從來沒有遇過這麼丟臉的事情，更別說這件事還會威脅到他的性命。

他很不幸的在生日當天遇上了熱潮期，本來這是件很平常的事，可是最糟的地方在於，他的抑制劑居然用完了。

這次的熱潮來的又快又猛，他一早醒來就陷入渾身發熱的狀態，Tony其實知道是什麼原因，他並沒有一個能結合的Alpha，長年仰賴抑制劑的結果，就是讓他的熱潮反應一年比一年更劇烈。

他腦子朦朦朧朧，習慣性的拉開床頭櫃以後，卻發現空空如也，他艱困的思考了一會。「Shit！」平常優雅紳士的英國少爺這回也忍不住飆出了髒話。

他倒回床鋪，想到三個月前他用完了最後一管抑制劑以後，就遇上餐廳更換新菜單還有廚房裝潢的事情，讓他忙到忘記補上新的抑制劑了。

「該死，該死！」抓起手機，他勉強打字傳了封訊息給Jean-Luc請假，然後他在通訊錄找到那個認識三年，他唯一能夠信賴的Beta，傳了個訊息給對方拜託他幫自己買管抑制劑。

Tony最後把自己埋回棉被裡，他的全身發熱，手指也不自覺開始顫抖，他能感受到雙腿間黏稠的液體沾濕了褲子。抬頭看了一下牆上的掛鐘，中餐的準備已經開始了，看來他等Max送抑制劑來也要等到下午了。

咬著牙，Tony盡力忽略一切的不適，他甚至不願撫摸自己。他不願意對Omega的本性屈服，就算再困難，Tony也會一個人熬過來的。

閉起眼睛，Tony強迫自己不要去思考那個棕髮藍眼睛，有著奶油香味的Alpha。

 

他沒聽到有人打開他的房門，Tony第一個的感受到的是味道，Alpha的氣息，一個強壯、年輕，充滿活力的Alpha朝他走來。

Alpha的信息素讓Tony發熱的身體更加炙熱了，他忍不住逸出一聲呻吟，腦中充斥著想要被Alpha擁抱、想被Alpha侵犯的慾望。

可是當腳步聲向他邁進的時候，Tony又退縮了，他裹住被子往牆邊縮去，他不想要被隨隨便便一個不認識的Alpha標記，Tony需要的Alpha，只有那一個.....

當他感覺Alpha的手壓上他額頭時，Tony用盡全身力量想要撥開那隻大手，他的反抗非常微弱，聲音也沙啞的不像自己。「別碰我！」

Alpha的身影在他眼前依舊模糊，不過對方似乎因為他的反應傻了幾秒。Alpha收回手，改為雙手插腰。「你真的很懂得照顧自己呀，Little Tony。」

Alpha的聲音太熟悉，而且這世界上會叫他little Tony的Alpha只有一個人。Tony勉強睜開眼睛，想要看清楚眼前的人。「Adam？」

「是我。」這次當大手再摸上他臉頰時，Tony沒有抵抗了，Alpha溫暖厚實的手掌貼在他臉旁，Adam的拇指就靠在他嘴角，Tony幾乎有股衝動想要含住Adam泛著香菜味的手指。

只可惜Adam很快就收回手了。

他把一個塑膠袋扔到Tony身邊。「抑制劑在裡面，我去幫你弄條濕毛巾。」說著，他轉身留下Tony一個人走進浴室。

Tony顫抖著雙手摸索著袋子，常用的Omega抑制劑從裡面掉了出來，他撿起藥劑，想要像平常一樣壓在自己的手臂上，卻怎麼樣也拿不穏塑膠針管。

從浴室走出來的Adam帶了一條濕毛巾，他的額髮也濕漉漉的，似乎是洗了把臉。他盯著床上還在和抑制劑奮鬥的Tony一陣子，最終他受不了了。「拿來。」

Tony的身體馬上就服從了Alpha的指令，他膽怯的遞出抑制劑，舌尖忍不住舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇。

Adam好像沒看到他的小動作，一拿過抑制劑，他馬上推高Tony的袖子，將藥劑注射在Tony的手臂上。

「唔。」Tony發出了輕嘆聲，但那不是因為痛，而是為了Adam握在自己手臂上的有力手掌。

Adam離他如此的近，Tony只要一吸氣就能聞到Adam的Alpha氣息，這時候Tony才發現，Adam的信息素中除了他平常嗅到的甜味之外，還有種類似黑咖啡的苦澀味道，這是Tony以前從沒注意到的。

等到抑制劑打完之後，Adam迅速地放開他，同時將那條濕毛巾抹到Tony臉上，用著有點粗魯的力道替他擦掉汗水。「我不知道接下來該怎麼做，不過我想你最好休息一會。」

「嗯....」Tony沒有力氣爭辯了，他的眼皮沈重，或許是藥力，也可能是因為剛剛和慾望搏鬥的關係，Tony晃著腦袋，靠在牆上很快就進入夢鄉。

入睡之前，Tony能感覺的全是那深濃的咖啡味，就在他身邊，讓他感到安全。

 

睜開眼睛已經是黃昏了，他沒想到Adam還坐在他床邊，手上拿著一本Tony書架上擺的小說，Adam看書的模樣有點違合，畢竟和Adam認識那麼久，他從來沒看過Adam看書，甚至連食譜都沒有過。

「你醒了。」Adam很快注意到他清醒了，從床櫃上拿起一杯水遞到Tony面前。「喝掉，喝完我再幫你倒。」

他聽話的接過玻璃杯－－Tony平時不是個好指使的人，所以他把這歸咎於熱潮期的錯－－微涼的檸檬水滑過喉嚨，他大口飲進的同時，才發覺身體對水的渴望。

剛把杯子交回給Adam，Adam立刻又替他倒了滿滿一杯，一直等到Tony灌下整整三杯之後，Adam才肯放過他。

恢復了精力後Tony的腦袋終於能再次運作，他看了一下牆上的鐘，再看看Adam。「為什麼你會在這裡？」

「我不覺得Max能處理好，所以我決定自己來。」很簡單的解釋，Adam靠回椅背上把視線移回書裡。

「可是.....」今天明明不是Adam的休假，而且Tony知道現在的廚房對Adam來說很重要，Adam剛當上副主廚沒多久，現在正是他需要表現自己博得Jean-Luc信賴的時候。

「我交給Michel了，晚上Reece會替我，他們都開心的不得了。」不用等Tony問出口，Adam馬上知道他在擔心什麼。「一天而已，何況Jean-Luc也理解。」

Tony不喜歡這種感覺，他討厭欠Adam人情，雖然多年來，他早就積欠Adam不知道多少了。

很少有Alpha會無償照顧Omega，甚至是一個非親非故的Omega，Tony雖然生長在富裕家庭，但他可不相信人性本善這句話。「你想要什麼？」

Adam這樣照顧他，幫助他，一切到底是為了什麼？他是希望能讓Tony用身體報答他嗎？

「啊？」Adam瞪大眼睛，彷彿不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。「你覺得我做這一切都是有目的的嗎？」他的聲音緊繃，感覺像在壓抑怒火。

遲疑了幾秒，Tony不曉得該如何回答，最後他搖搖頭。「我不知道，可是普通的Alpha不會這樣對一個Omega的。」他不懂，就算他和Adam真的是朋友好了，但那也不代表Adam有義務照顧他－－特別是幫助一個Omega施打抑制劑渡過熱潮期，Tony從沒聽過有這種事。

他的話讓Adam原本挺起的胸膛縮了回去，怒氣也彷彿在一瞬間消失了，Adam露出淺笑。「我想我們是朋友，要不然你就把我當作一個不普通的Alpha吧。」將書擺到一旁，Adam站起來伸了個大懶腰。「看來你已經沒事了，我來做晚餐，你家裡應該有點什麼吧？」Adam也不等他回應，逕自晃到冰箱旁邊打開門。

毛巾還擺在Tony床邊，毛巾現在已經變乾了，Tony簡單擦拭了自己，發現自己身上的氣味已經變淡了，他的味道不再－－

等等，Tony忽然意識到一件事。Adam，這個成熟、沒有Omega伴侶的Alpha，就這麼進入一個熱潮期的Omega家裡，卻絲毫沒有被發情的味道影響？這是為什麼？

難道..... Tony的心沈了下去，這通常只意味著一件事，Alpha對那個Omega完全沒有慾望，所以他才不會被Omega的發情氣味引誘。

『我們是朋友。』Adam的話言猶在耳，Tony應該要對自己能有個正直的Alpha朋友感到開心才是。

 _ _ _ _____可是為什麼Tony只感到一股絕望的心碎呢？

「怎麼了？你還想睡嗎？」等了半天沒等到Tony動靜的Adam走了回來，Tony有些失神的眺望著遠方，他的睡衣仍然是一團糟，可是現在他卻沒有心思進浴室整理。「虧我還特別準備了這個。」

Adam的聲音終於吸引了他注意，Tony抬起頭，只見Adam手上捧著一個精美的芒果蛋糕，上面鋪滿了各式水果。「生日快樂，Little Tony。」

就只差那麼一點點，就那麼一點，Tony就要放任自己的眼淚掉下來，讓自己撲進Adam懷裡，不過幸好Tony還是克制住了。

「謝謝。」他保持一派冷靜的態度接過蛋糕，Adam準備了兩隻叉子，把一支交給他。「你做的？」

「當然囉。」一屁股坐到床上，但是Adam不忘用被子隔在兩人中間，這個貼心的舉動卻令Tony異常惆悵。「吃吃看吧。」沒有改變的期待笑容，Adam好像不知道他們兩個單身的Alpha和Omega正坐在床上，彷彿這一切就只是在廚房試菜一般。

Tony笑了，雖然只有他自己知道內心的苦澀代表著什麼。

Tony不會注意到，在Adam捲起的左邊袖子底下，有著一個和Tony手臂上一樣的注射痕跡。


	4. Chapter 4

他看著Adam升上主廚，時間甚至比他成為餐廳領班還要更早。

那天晚上，他們替Adam辦了個慶祝派對，就在Adam和Michel的分租公寓中，他們邀請了幾個年輕廚師，還有外場的服務生們。

Adam的家和他記憶中的一樣，凌亂但還不至於骯髒。上次過來不過就是一週前，Adam興沖沖的拿著新研發的菜譜跟他討論，Tony還記得Adam就站在那張餐桌旁邊對他揮舞著紙張。而今晚，身為派對主角的他早就被其他人所包圍。

Tony和幾個比較熟識的服務生聚在一起，他們都很驚訝自己和新任主廚的關係，就算Tony已經認識Adam將近6年了，似乎還是有很多人看不出來他們是好友。

這也不怪他們，畢竟很少有Omega和Alpha能發展出沒有肉體關係的純友誼。

在走到迷你吧檯倒酒時他被Max攔了下來，Max手舞足蹈的和他描述稍早在廚房發生的事情，他告訴Tony，Adam是怎麼樣被Jean-Luc叫到出餐桌前，然後大廚師塞給他一條圍裙，告訴Adam今天開始他就是主廚，這家店是屬於他的了。

Max講的不太清晰，Tony很清楚這代表捲髮Beta早就喝醉了。Max扶在桌上的手逐漸失去力氣，身體也漸漸朝Tony傾斜。

就在Tony打算伸手扶住Max肩膀時有人快了他一步。棕髮男人由後拉住Max的腰，強壯的手臂幾乎讓Max雙腳離開地板。

Tony不需要看，信息素的味道就讓他清楚辨別對方是誰。從2年前Adam帶著抑制劑拯救了熱潮期的自己後，他的信息素就深深刻印在Tony身體裡。

「真是個大醉鬼。」Adam向Tony眨眨眼，露出一個無奈的微笑。他抓住Max的衣服然後掃過客廳一圈，拖著半睡的Beta扔到坐在沙發上的Reece身旁。

Tony知道自己不該這麼想，他不應該對Adam抱持任何期待，可是為什麼，Adam總是在他需要的時候出現呢？

他看著被打擾的Reece和Adam起了小爭執，一旁的Michel再次充當起和事佬，Tony盯著他們半晌後，拿了杯酒往陽臺走。

外頭的空氣和裡面完全不同，新鮮而且乾淨，沒有那些混雜的信息素，讓Tony的情緒也跟著沉靜下來。

他靜靜喝完手上的酒，裝作沒注意有人站到了他身旁。

Tony有時候痛恨自己靈敏的嗅覺，雖然因為嗅覺的幫忙讓他在品酒上比一般人更優秀，可是同時，也讓他總能在人群雜處的空間裡，馬上就能辨別出Adam的氣息。

Adam也沒有開口，他安靜站在Tony身邊，和Tony一塊看著寧靜的巴黎夜空。直到最後，是Tony打破沈默。

「恭喜你了。」他想要和Adam碰杯表達祝賀，不過剛抬起手，卻發現他的酒杯早就見底，只能尷尬的懸在空中。

「謝謝。」還好Adam並不在意，兩人的杯子發出清脆的撞擊聲，Adam甚至還倒了一半的酒分給Tony。「不過這只是開始而已。」就算在這種燈光微弱的夜裡，Adam的藍眼睛依然映照著光芒，Tony也曉得他指的是什麼。

「你才剛當上主廚，現在就想著米其林？」Tony把手臂搭在欄杆上，偏著腦袋凝視他。

「你知道我辦得到，這不過是時間問題，那為什麼不乾脆讓他早點發生呢。」他的語氣仍舊是那麼的自信，完全不帶有一絲懷疑。

這就是Alpha最吸引他的一點，Adam很清楚自己傑出的能力，也從不吝嗇表現出來。「我跟你說過....」把指尖抵在Adam胸口，Tony想自己可能也有點醉了。「你真是個驕傲自大的asshole Alpha。」

他以為Adam會像過去那樣笑著回應他，可是Adam沒有，剛才嬉鬧的表情不再，Adam眼角的笑意已經不存在了。

他把Adam惹火了嗎？那還真是個奇觀，Tony在一瞬間佩服自己，畢竟這6年來，不管他說了什麼、做了什麼，Adam幾乎沒對他生過氣。

他看過Adam暴戾的一面，Adam曾和其他店的學徒Alpha在後巷打架，那次還是他替Adam擦傷的。他也聽Max說過Adam怎麼樣教訓一些喝醉後對他們不禮貌的Omega們。

他只是從來沒想到自己會成為其中之一。

接下來的事情像是慢動作一般，Adam舉起手，而Tony閉上眼準備承受Alpha的重擊，想不到那隻手輕輕落到了他頸子上。

Adam修長的手指摩擦著Tony頸上的腺體，他緩慢嚴肅的開口：「為什麼，你沒有讓任何人標記你。」

一字一句壓在Tony的腹腔間，他不曉得要怎麼回答，因為Adam正逐漸逼近他。「我知道有很多Alpha在追求你，甚至裡面有很多都是事業有成，或者能夠幫助你倫敦老家的Alpha，可是為什麼你沒有答應？」

Tony再一次聞到那股咖啡香，他的雙腿立刻開始不自覺的顫抖，差點就要跌坐在陽台上。

他強迫自己承受住Alpha的魄力，困難的咬緊牙根開口：「我不想要依附在Alpha身邊，我不是他們的附屬品，我要向我的父親證明，就算我是個Omega我一個人也能做得到。」

他的回答震驚了Adam，對方張著嘴巴，好像打算說些什麼。「Tony.....」Alpha的手指依然緊緊壓在他的脖子上，就在Tony將要撐不住自己的前一刻，有道聲音打斷了他們。

「嘿！你們在這，Adam過來，我們準備了好東西給你！」Michel的聲音似乎喚醒了Adam的理智，他迅速的收回手，從Tony身上拉出距離。

胡亂的抓抓頭髮，Tony看著Adam花了幾秒鐘掛回那個玩世不恭的微笑。「怎麼了？」

「你來就對了。」Michel好像沒注意到他們之間詭異的氣氛，他拖著Adam的手回到客廳，Tony也跟了進去，走到一副等著看好戲的Reece身邊。

「怎麼了？」

「Well，Max和Michel準備了禮物給他。」

「嗯？」Tony一回頭，就瞭解Reece說的是什麼了，兩個前凸後翹的金髮美女Omega，穿著白色的護士服，她們一個人貼在Adam背後，一個人靠在他胸前，肆意擺動腰肢跳著熱舞。

剛剛他和Adam間的曖昧空氣已經不存在了，冷眼旁觀一切的Tony心想。其中一個女人攬過Adam的脖子獻上熱吻，而Adam也沒有拒絕。

「跟你賭50元Adam今晚會把兩個女人都帶上床。」Reece朝他伸出手，提出了賭注。

Tony忽略心頭的刺痛，握住了Reece的手，這恐怕也是Reece對他的一種溫柔。「Deal。」

大概全世界的人都知道他喜歡Adam，只有Adam自己不知道吧。

 

當Adam拿到米其林二星的時候，他也在在Adam身邊。

他們一群人緊張又興奮的打開米其林年度評鑑的本子，在上面找到他們餐廳名字的時候，全部的人陷入一陣瘋狂。

Michel勾著Adam的脖子告訴他：「你做到了！」

Reece在旁邊依舊是那副不以為然的表情。「拜託，如果是我開業的話肯定直接拿到三星。」

Max輕敲了Reece的手臂，並不是責怪，他的臉上帶著滿滿的笑意。「就那麼一次，好歹你也誠實點吧。」

嘟起嘴巴，Reece沒回應Max，他只是走到Adam身邊，和他交換了個意義深長的握手。

其他的廚房人員也圍了上來，一人一句向Adam表示祝賀。最後，Adam走到年長的Alpha面前。

老廚師沒有說什麼，他只是輕拍了Adam肩膀，那個動作不只是鼓勵而已，更多帶著對Adam的肯定與驕傲。

年輕主廚也能理解，他直起腰用著堅定的語氣告訴恩師：「明年我會拿下三星的。」

Jean-Luc笑了笑，他好像開口說了什麼，可是聲音太小只有Adam一個人聽到，不過從Adam臉上的表情來看，那絕對是句讚美。

Tony一直雙手抱胸站在旁邊，他很難用言語形容內心的感受，是感動吧？又或者是心安？

他一直相信Alpha能夠成為一名優秀的主廚，而Adam也做到了，不只在巴黎獨當一面，名聲響亮，也同時抱回閃亮的金色星星。

Adam就像是太陽一般耀眼，是Tony的憧憬，也是Tony的……

Tony不知道Adam是什麼時候走到他面前的。

「你希望我恭喜你嗎？」挑起一邊眉毛，他故意用著嘲弄的語氣調侃Adam。

「除非你是發自內心的。」Adam突然握住他的肩膀，在Tony能夠做出任何反應前，將他緊緊摟進懷中。

Tony嚇了一跳，他迅速咬住嘴唇以免呻吟聲被Adam聽到。他們從來沒有靠的這麼近過，Adam的嘴唇貼在他耳邊，呼吸直直吹在他耳廓上。「謝謝你。」

Adam只說了2個字，接著他把頭埋進Tony領口，粗糙的唇瓣有意無意摩擦過Tony腺體，令Tony忍不住倒抽了口氣。

一瞬間，Tony有種就算Adam要直接咬下去也無所謂，他不在乎被Adam標記，他甚至渴望……

然後他看見Max同情的眼神，那道視線讓Tony頓時清醒過來，他並不是Adam想要的，而Adam也不是那個能和他過渡一生的伴侶。

他幾乎花掉一輩子的勇氣才能推開Adam。「你的感謝我收下了，不過新菜單你還是要準時給我交出來。」

短短的幾秒，Adam臉上似乎出現一閃而過的失落，可是他很快又恢復平常的模樣。「收到，我的嚴格領班。」

意氣風發的主廚揚起微笑，那一年，Adam才26歲。


	5. Chapter 5

他永遠記得Michel對他的警告，Adam不是個能經營長期關係的人，Tony會記得這一點，不光光只是Michel的提醒，同時也是他的觀察。

這麼多年過去，他看著許多的Omega和Beta女人來去Adam身邊，有時候Tony甚至會想，是不是全巴黎有2/3的女人都和Adam上過床了？而沒有上過的1/3恐怕只因為她們是Alpha吧。

Adam的床伴一個接一個的換，他從來沒有說過和那個人在交往，只有肉體上的關係，並沒有什麼心靈交流的成分。

在瞭解Adam之後，Tony想這點恐怕也跟Adam的成長背景有關係，他的父親、他的親戚，沒有人扮演良好的模範讓Adam效法，久而久之造就Adam對於感情的膽怯。

偶爾在夜深人靜的時候，失眠一個人躺在床上的Tony會想，要是Adam一輩子單身也不錯，那麼他就能夠待在Adam身邊，以朋友的身份陪伴他一輩子了。

那是只有Tony自己知道，他內心深處的惡魔。

可惜意外總是來的很突然。

Jean-Luc長年和母親待在巴西的女兒回來了。年輕美艷的Beta，幾乎一進餐廳就成為所有Alpha注目的焦點。她小了Tony他們7歲，才20出頭正值年華的漂亮少女。

當女人（或者該說女孩？）朝Adam打招呼的那一刻起Tony就意識到不對了。Adam的眼睛裡燃起他從沒見過的光芒，Adam甚至非常紳士的親吻Anne的手背，一點也不像他平常那副輕佻的模樣。

Tony的背脊燃起一陣惡寒，他不自覺的握緊拳頭，可是在幾次深呼吸以後他放鬆了。自己有什麼立場去介入Adam的感情呢？他們不過只是普通朋友罷了。

他一直這麼告訴自己，最後擺上了最誠摯的笑容歡迎Anne的回國。

 

用不了三個月他就從Max口中聽見他們同居的消息。Tony準備承受心碎的疼痛，不過很意外的並沒有來臨。

或許是因為他早就有準備了。

Tony看著他們交往。

他曾經不小心見到Adam在某個休假日的早晨，一個人偷偷摸摸地在廚房準備紅酒和三明治，明明Adam說過他有多討厭三明治這東西。

玫瑰花、卡片、手飾項鍊，這些Adam通通沒有送，他不是老派的Alpha，卻總能用其他方式收服女人的心。

那晚是個很平凡的夜晚，他們剛結束了一天的工作，一樣相約到熟悉的酒吧抒壓，只不過現在他們的成員中已經看不見Adam了。

幾輪之後最先向酒精投降總是Max，他氣鼓鼓嘟著嘴抱怨：「你們知道嗎，今天Adam居然把收拾的工作交給我一個人，早早就離開去約會了。」他一口飲盡手上的啤酒。「上次也是，說為了帶Anne去河堤騎腳踏車，中午提早一小時開溜了。」

Tony愣了一下，這些事情他都不知道，是因為他太專注於外場了嗎？

他的表情大概很明顯，Reece不高興的皺起眉頭，拍了Max的後腦杓。「你閉嘴，總有一天你會被你的嘴害死。」

一臉無辜的Max還搞不清楚發生了什麼事，直到他又被桌子對面的Michel踢了一腳，才終於會意過來。

「Shit！」他馬上轉向Tony。「對不起，我真的不是故意的。」

Max的反應讓Tony忍不住嘆氣，他想也該是時候跟他這群朋友說清楚了。「我沒事，這些真的沒有什麼。」

他小啜了一口杯中飲料以後繼續。「我對Adam可能真的抱有迷戀，可是我很清楚那不會有結果的，你們不需要這麼的在意我。」

因為兩個Alpha依舊投以不信任的目光，無奈的Tony只能繼續說。「我是認真的，從我知道自己是個Omega開始，我就沒打算和Alpha交往，當然不是說你們Alpha哪裡不好。」為了Alpha的面子他迅速補充，幸好他的友人們只是不在乎的揮揮手。「我不想要被Alpha掌控，成為Alpha身後的影子，只能夠待在家裡為他生兒育女的。我想要擁有自己的一份事業，能夠站在眾人面前。」

「沒有多少Alpha可以做到這點。」Reece言簡意賅的指出重點。他也是個Alpha，Alpha天生的血液，讓他們很難做到平等對待Omega的另一半。

「我知道，所以我不打算找個Alpha，或許以後我會跟個Beta結婚吧。」聳聳肩，他早就看開了。未來可能跟個善良願意支持他的Beta結婚，兩人一塊攜手打拼過完餘生。

「這麼說，我有機會了嗎？」Max忽然露出期待的模樣，眼睛故意眨呀眨的。

「你唷，別想了吧。」Michel不留情的又補了他一腳。

「你高攀不上的，人家Balerdi老爺才不會讓你進家門呢。」又是很直白的一句，Reece的話令Max雙手抱胸，一副受傷的表情。

「你好狠....」他這副樣子讓所有人都笑了出來，Tony也忍不住伸手拍拍Max的肩膀。

「Max謝謝你，不過我心領了。」

「喔唷，怎麼連Tony你都這麼說。」

那時候，Tony真的很慶幸他能有這群朋友在身邊。

 

最後壓倒Tony的一根稻草是兩週後的某個夜晚。

他今天本來休假的，卻因為某個服務生臨時生病請假所以又回來支援，他這次負責外場，沒什麼機會進廚房和其他人打招呼。

餐廳打烊之後他又看見那道熟悉的燈光，Adam從當上主廚之後就因為忙碌很少留下來加班了。

Tony輕手輕腳走到門口，想著或許Adam會再次需要他幫忙試菜吧？

想不到他見到Anne坐在Adam身邊，而Adam挖了一杓魚湯直接餵進Anne口中。

他們是郎才女貌、才子佳人的組合，所有餐廳的工作人員都認同這點，就連Jean-Luc也早就把Adam當成准女婿了。那Tony又有什麼話好說呢？

他的心冷了，那瞬間Tony忽然什麼都感覺不到，他感覺不到難過、也感覺不到痛，就好像什麼地方完全死去似的。

悄悄的離開，Tony想他恐怕需要早點回家了。

 

 

人要成功很不容易，可是向下沉淪卻非常快速。 

從幾個月前他就注意到Adam的不對了，有時候Adam來上班的時候情緒高漲，可是有時候他又非常暴躁，好像廚房裡面所有人都欠他幾百萬似的。

偶爾Tony會聞到Adam身上過重的酒味，他還見過幾次Adam在廚房後巷跟個黑衣人嘀嘀咕咕，Adam拿了什麼東西給對方，對方則遞給Adam一個小包。

他嘗試和Adam談論這件事，不過Adam都簡單的打發他，同時叫Tony不用擔心，他好得很。

通常這麼說的人都不好，Tony早就該警覺到了。

剛好那時候Tony接到倫敦老家的電話，他父親因為心臟病發住進醫院，獨子的Tony二話不說向餐廳請了半個月假，訂了隔天機票飛回英國。

他在醫院待了一週，照顧上了年紀的父親。

老人從來沒有問他要不要早點回家繼承家業，他只告訴Tony，在他身體還允許的時候，他希望Tony能多看看外面的世界，他一直替Tony身為米其林二星餐廳的領班身份感到驕傲。

Tony確實想家，從18歲離家到現在已經快10年了，他知道自己終有一天必須回家繼承旅館，只不過.....

那是Tony的私心，他還希望能待在Adam的身邊久一點，至少等到Tony拿下三星的那天。

早上他忘了帶手機出門，回家之後發現自己有十幾通的未接來電，來自Michel、Reece還有Max，特別是Max，他一個人就連續打了15通電話給他。

是發生什麼事了？

Tony趕忙回撥給Max，電話剛接通，就聽見Max哀嚎的聲音。「天呀！Tony，你快回來，我們要不行了！」

「發生什麼事了？」聽完Max的解釋之後，Tony衡量下父親的狀況訂了隔天中午的機票。

第二天和父親談過以後，老人非常體諒他，他讓Tony不要擔心自己的身體，趕快回巴黎要緊。

一下飛機，Tony連家都沒回就直接趕到Adam和Anne的住處，他們兩人同居要一年了，不過Tony卻連一次也沒去過他們家。

Tony按了電鈴，可是就像Max告訴他的，裡面沒人回應他。Tony只好改為敲門，他用力拍打門板。「開門！Adam，我知道你在家，Adam！！」

他大聲的吼著，完全忘了這樣會不會干擾到鄰居，不過無論他怎麼喊叫大門依舊沒有打開的跡象，幸好Tony不是那種輕言放棄的人。

「Adam、Adam！Adam！拜託你.....」額頭抵在門上，Tony的口氣幾乎轉換成請求了，意想不到，他聽見門鎖落開的聲音。

Tony迅速的轉開門把，大門一開，濃重的酒味撲鼻而來，Adam靠在門旁，眼神渙散的盯著他好半天。「Tony？」他似乎很困惑Tony的存在。

「天呀，Adam，你家是遭小偷了嗎？」客廳雜亂不堪，四處都是空的酒瓶，不管是啤酒、威士忌、伏特加。然後髒衣服扔在沙發和書櫃旁，一件女性內衣還掛在電視上。Tony小心避開這些地雷踏進房間，該死，牆角那灘該不會是嘔吐物吧？

Adam跟在他背後步伐踉蹌，沒兩下就直接跌倒在沙發上，他伸手往茶几摸索，找到一罐剩下半瓶的紅酒直接往嘴裡塞。

Adam簡直是一團亂，他的頭髮四處亂翹，鬍渣雜亂沒有整理，更別說這裡的環境了。Tony撿起Adam的外套掛到椅背上，謹慎的開口問：「是Anne離開你了嗎？」

Adam花了點時間才意識過來Tony的問題，他爽快的搖搖頭。「不，我們很好，她跟幾個朋友去吃飯了。」

既然知道Adam感情生活沒問題Tony鬆了口氣，他雙手抱胸改用嚴肅的語氣詢問：「那麼你曠職了3天的原因是什麼？」

「啊？」Adam困惑的望著他，彷彿Tony剛剛說的是他聽不懂的外星話。

「Michel他們打電話給你都不接，Reece來敲門你也不理，Max雖然進門了，可是什麼都還沒說就被你趕出去。你有什麼好理由解釋嗎？」不顧Tony的數落，Adam臉上依舊掛滿著迷惑。

「我不記得這些.....」停頓了一下，他忽然想起了什麼。「等等現在幾點了？」他從地板中一堆雜物裡找出自己的手機，上面滿滿的都是未接來電的通知。「該死，我要去餐廳了。」在發現已經是晚餐時間後，Adam急急忙忙的想往門外衝，幸好被Tony先一步拉住。

「你這樣子想進廚房？」Adam邋遢的模樣跟個流浪漢差不多。「Jesus，你還是先去洗個澡吧。」

Tony把他往浴室推，Adam還企圖要掙扎。「廚房....」

「Reece說他會再幫你頂一晚的，不過報酬恐怕很高，你做好心理準備吧。」等Adam終於進了浴室，Tony看著眼前的一片混亂，默默的替Adam收拾起來。

他把衣服扔進洗衣機，幾張倒在地上的椅子被他扶正，到底那個正常人能在這種環境下生活？這分明就跟遇上核爆差不多。

將髒亂的盤子放進洗碗槽，吃剩的食物還散落在茶几上，Tony抽了幾張面紙整理。「真是夠噁心了，Anne居然有辦法忍受他？」一邊碎碎念，Tony一邊把食物碎屑和白色不知名的粉末掃進垃圾桶裡。「這些到底是.....」

他還沒來得及細想，清爽濃烈的Alpha信息素再次竄進他鼻腔裡。Tony抬起頭，赤裸著上身的Adam手上拿著一條毛巾正在擦拭頭髮，底下只穿著一條四角短褲。

Shit！Tony在心底想。他拼命想要移開目光，專注在清掃的工作上，只是他的眼角還是忍不住偷瞄著Alpha健壯的胸肌，和他腰腹精實的曲線。

「你爸還好嗎？」水珠順著Adam的頸子滑落，沿著他的鎖骨最後消失在Adam腰際，Tony差點沒聽進Adam問了他什麼。

「他沒事，雖然還待在醫院，不過沒什麼大礙。」

「對不起。」坦率的向Tony道歉，Adam將毛巾扔到一旁，沒有費心找新衣服套上。

「你到底怎麼了？」控制住自己的呼吸，Tony不願去想那片小麥色的肌膚摸起來會是什麼感覺。

「我不知道。」垂喪著肩膀，他隨便坐到了一張餐椅上。現在的Adam比之前要來得清醒了，可是他的表情依然是那麼的無助。「壓力吧？我猜。」

頓時Tony無法再責怪他了。Tony也知道Adam為了拿下米其林三星承受眾人多少的關注，更不用說追求完美的Alpha會給自己多少壓力，近來他又為了新菜單煩惱著，似乎是陷入了低潮。

「嘿，」半蹲在Adam面前，Tony昂起頭，忍不住將手搭在Adam的膝蓋上。「我知道你做得到，你必須要相信自己。」

「Tony....」他的藍眼睛不像平時那樣閃耀了，平常自信的Alpha此刻也陷入了迷惘。緩緩地Adam將手蓋到Tony的手上，指尖摩擦著Tony手背上的筋絡，然後，Tony看著Adam低下頭.....

「Adam？」開門聲搭配著甜美女聲，Tony宛若被雷擊中似的彈了起來，他迅速抽回手，站起身後退了幾步。

「Anne？」

「寶貝，怎麼了嗎？」女人疑惑的看看兩個人，接著就往Adam走去。

「沒事，Adam只是有點心情不好。」Tony一時間不曉得該怎麼反應，舉起手慌亂的把頭髮塞到耳後，他還能感覺到Adam留在他手上的溫度。

「心情不好？我知道什麼東西能讓你振作起來。」直接坐到了Adam腿上，Anne揚著微笑，嘴唇貼上Adam的，當著Tony面前獻上了相當火辣的熱吻。

Tony呆滯的瞪著吻得難分難捨的兩人，當Adam把手伸進Anne裙子時，他意識到自己該閃人了。

「好吧，你沒事就好，餐廳那邊還需要我，我得先.....」他一步步退到門邊，發覺Adam的注意根本不在他身上。

關上門的那刻，Tony還是忍不住嘆了口氣。

他忘了詢問Adam桌上的白色粉末是什麼，現在想想，要是他再多點警覺，故事或許會朝另外一個方向發展也說不定。

結果那年Adam沒有拿到三星，甚至連原本的星星都丟了。


	6. Chapter 6

第一個先發難的是Reece。『我打算回英國去執業。』某日打烊之後，Reece特別到Tony的辦公室告訴他這件事。

『Reece？為什麼？』Tony從椅子上彈起來，很難相信自己聽見了什麼。

他和Reece都是英國人，Reece出生在卡迪夫離倫敦也不算太遠的距離。

『你知道為什麼的。』他直直盯著Tony，眼神彷彿要看穿一切。『Adam已經不行了，他最近做出來的東西.....』要說出口似乎讓他也很掙扎。『那些跟本不是料理，只是用食物堆疊出的擺設品而已。』

『Adam最近只是狀況不好，上次評選他或許出了差錯，可是今年....』還沒說完，Reece就打斷了他。

『沒有今年了，Tony，你應該也注意到那小子酗酒的行為有多嚴重，而且..... 老實說，我懷疑他在吸毒。』Tony不悅的皺起眉，就算對方是Reece，可是這樣的指責也太超過了。

『你有證據嗎？』Tony不想扳起臉對著老友，只是他不相信Adam居然可能碰毒品。

『我沒有。』聳聳肩。『可是Adam身上帶著那種味道，像是海洛因..... 因為我老爸..... 那種味道我不會忘記。』雖然Reece很少提到家人，但是Tony曉得對方有個吸毒又會家暴的父親，他的成長過程不比Adam好到哪去。

所以真的嗎？Adam真的會沈溺毒品嗎？

『聽我的勸，Tony，現在的Adam已經不是以前我們記憶裡的Adam了，我不希望你有一天被他拖累。』轉身離開前，Reece拍了拍Tony的肩膀。

Adam對Reece的離開反應相當冷靜，他甚至跟本沒有抬頭看Tony，只是埋首在酒杯裡，對Tony揮揮手表示他知道了。

可是當Michel也離開的時候，Adam就無法繼續裝作不在乎了，對於Michel的不告而別，他在廚房發了好大的一頓火。Adam把所有的鍋盆全部掃落，還打破了不少餐盤跟水杯。

就算Max衝上去制止也消不了多少怒火，直到他把廚房砸得一片狼籍以後，留下一堆爛攤子人就離開了。

剩下他們一群工作人員和服務生收拾，Tony小心的掃起碎片，和身旁的Beta對看一眼。「你也想要離開嗎？」

Max不需要時間思考，馬上就搖了頭。「不，我不會走的。」他把鍋子吊回原本的架子上。「我會繼續跟在Adam和你身邊。」

 

時間緊迫的狀態下，Tony只能請到一個有毒癮前科的副主廚。他本來希望Michel的離開能讓Adam認清現實，結果他卻在Michel的新餐廳開幕之後，聽到Adam跑去對方店裡偷放老鼠還叫了衛生稽查員的事情。

Michel怒氣衝天的跑進餐廳，二話不說狠揍了Adam一頓，醉醺醺的Adam也沒辦法反抗，被揍了以後倒在地上。

等Tony趕來他見到Michel高舉拳頭準備繼續修理Adam，慌亂的Tony只能匆匆上前拉住黑人Alpha。「夠了，Michel，住手。」

「放開我，Tony，這不甘你的事，我從不打Omega的，你不要讓我為你破例。」不過Tony並沒有因此退縮，他依舊站在兩人中間，企圖想讓Michel冷靜下來。

「Michel，拜託，你就算把他打死也沒用。」躺在地上的Adam沒有移動，他好像搞不清楚發生了什麼事，也不知道自己究竟被誰打了。

Adam 的模樣令Michel替他感到可悲，曾經高高在上、天賦異稟的優秀Alpha主廚，如今卻成了這副窩囊的廢人。一想到這事實，Michel的心情也平復了 一些。「好吧，Tony，等他清醒以後告訴他，我們的友情結束了、徹底完了。下次如果我在路上見到他，我絕對不會放他好過。」

Tony一直等到Michel離開以後才轉身回去關心Adam，扶起Adam腦袋，他的眼角破了，嘴唇旁邊也滲著斑斑血跡，不過當事人意識昏昏沈沈，就好像還在夢境般沒有清醒。

「該死，Adam，你到底替自己招惹了什麼。」可是就算在那個時候，Tony對他也沒有完全喪失信心。

 

幾天以後Tony再次看見Adam在後巷和黑衣人談話，這次的氣氛不太一樣，黑衣人對著Adam低吼，面目也猙獰的嚇人。

Adam晃晃手臂，不知道用什麼方式安撫了對方。黑衣男人瞪著Adam半天，最後將一個小袋子拍在Adam身上。

Tony目睹全部的經過，他一直在擔心Adam，而今天他決定不能讓Adam再隨隨便便的打發他了。

「Adam，那個人到底是誰？」當Adam裝作無意的經過他身邊時，態度嚴肅的開口。 

「沒什麼，跟你說過只是個朋友而已。」Adam沒看他，逕自走向他自己的休息空間。

「你們不像朋友。」他差點要說出對方看起來不像善類，怎麼可能跟你是朋友？「Adam，為什麼你不肯老實告訴我？」

「little Tony……」Adam搖搖頭，半靠在書桌邊緣雙手抱在胸前。「你不需要知道每一件事的。」

「可是－－」還沒來得及開口，他馬上又被打斷。

「我做好我的事，你做好你的，這樣不是很好？」看起來Adam又打算對他敷衍了事了，Tony快步上前抓住Adam的袖子。「你不能總是……」白色的塑膠小包從Adam的內口袋掉了出來，正好砸在Tony腳邊。

平時沉著的Alpha此刻忽然大動作的越過Tony想要遮蔽他的視線，可惜Tony已經看到了。

「那是什麼東西？」

「這不是你會懂的東西，小少爺。」打從成年之後，Adam就再也沒有故意這樣叫他了，如今Adam的反應，宛如是要掩飾什麼似的，相當慌亂失措。

突然間所有的事情都連上線了，Adam起伏不定的情緒、他半年前替Adam整理家時出現的粉末、Reece告訴他Adam身上的味道……

直到Tony親眼見到的這一刻Tony才理解，其實他的理智早就肯定Adam在吸毒的事，只是他的感情一直不願意承認罷了。

「所以，真的和Reece講的一樣……」鐵青著一張臉，而此時的Adam也不像過去一樣伶牙俐齒的找盡藉口開脫了。他一句話也沒回，這種反應在Tony眼中和默認差不多。

「為什麼，Adam，為什麼你會這樣？我以為你知道毒品這種東西是絕對不能碰的，究竟是怎麼回事？」他感覺到一陣胸悶，明明被揭穿的人是Adam，可是Tony的腦袋比對方還要混亂。「這會毀了你，Adam，你不該－－」

「不干你的事。」 Adam低低的呢喃，Tony幾乎錯過他說了什麼。

「Pardon？」

「我要做什麼是我的自由，你管不著，你又不是我老媽！」他忽然大聲爆發出來，用力拍著桌子朝著Tony怒吼。「別管我！！」

Tony瞇起眼睛，他盯著Adam，卻突然覺得眼前的人有多陌生，這個頭髮凌亂、臉色憔悴的Alpha，和他印象中的Alpha完全不一樣了。

多年來，他們或許曾為了餐廳的菜色、經營理念有過小爭執，但是從沒有像這樣，Adam歇斯底里的對他發脾氣。

「出去，你出去！」壓著Tony的肩膀，Adam粗魯的將他推出門外，然後大力的甩上門。

所有的廚房人員都看著他們，Max關心的走近他，不過Tony在Max能說什麼之前先開口了，Tony能講的永遠只有那句話：「沒事，我很好。」

儘管他從來就不是。

 

之後他決定做一次聽Alpha話的Omega，他不再理會Adam的私人生活，他們的交集僅僅在於公事上面，除了菜色的問題，他沒有在和Adam說過一句話。

他決定無視Adam在後門跟毒販的交易，他決定無視Adam腫起的臉頰，他決定無視那些環繞在Adam辦公室的空酒瓶。他裝作沒有聽見Anne和Adam已經分手的流言蜚語，也假裝自己沒看見Adam身邊又開始出現各式各樣的貌美女性們。

他假裝自己不再擔心Adam了。

只是當Adam偷走他們副主廚的美沙酮時，Tony覺得這實在太超過了。

生氣的他直衝Adam家，像之前那樣拍打著門板要對方說清楚，可是這次回應Tony的只有完全的寧靜。

他嘗試轉動把手，想不到門卻打開了。

踏進房間之後，依舊是一片狼籍，甚怒的Tony直衝臥室，打算把不管是嗑藥嗑high或者是喝酒喝茫的Adam挖起來好好教訓一頓。

結果床鋪一片空蕩蕩，他沒看到Adam的錢包、手機或者任何證件，接著他接到Max打來的電話，告訴他，Adam的刀不在了。

Tony覺得自己似乎短暫窒息了幾秒鐘。

 

Adam消失的時候，Tony有一部分也跟著消失了，他沒想過Adam會這樣拍拍屁股一走了之，在惹出這麼多的麻煩事之後，最後留著Tony幫他擦屁股，而高傲的Alpha選擇一句話也不說就不見人影。

該死的混帳甚至連一張紙都不留給他。

老廚師整個人瘦了一圈，Tony知道這對他也是很嚴重的打擊，Adam曾經是他最器重的弟子，可是到頭來只剩下少了主廚的空蕩餐廳。

他們一起結束了餐廳，從此以後見面再也沒有提到Adam的名字。

Tony回倫敦繼承家業，他選擇當個幕後的經營者，在人前繼續維持著餐廳領班的身分。

他和Jean-Luc越來越少連絡，最後他收到了老師傅過世的消息，他飛去法國參加Jean-Luc的喪禮，本來Tony抱持著微小的希望能在喪禮上見到Adam，最後仍舊是一場空。

當他返回英國以後，Tony決定把巴黎的事情當成是一場美麗的夢境。

他會徹底忘記Adam Jones這個人，永遠的、永遠的。


	7. Chapter 7

他在倫敦度過了不一樣的生活，自己掌管餐廳的好處就是讓他有不少的空閒時間。

偶爾他會和Reece喝杯小酒，或者打電話和Max聊聊現況，他唯一聯絡不上的只有Michel，最後一次他聽見Michel的消息是對方還在巴黎的一家三星餐廳當副手。

他也在姑母的壓力之下去了幾次相親，認識了幾個還不錯的Beta，也和其中一個Beta交往了將近一年可惜最後還是無疾而終。

那是一個秀氣的 黑髮 Beta，她理解Tony在工作上的企圖心，也非常替他一個Omega卻還如此辛苦的打拼引以為傲，Tony很慶幸自己能找到穩定交往的好對象，他本以為平靜的生活會這樣持續。

直到女友試探性的問他要不要跟她回老家見父母。

這個問題讓他失眠了一整晚，第二天恰好是他與心理醫生會診的日子，在和醫生詳談以後Tony決定婉拒女友的提案，沒有多久，他們就走上分手。

算了，Tony只能安慰自己還不到時候，現在的他還把心思放在餐廳經營跟飯店管理上吧。

轉眼間，時間就這麼過去了。

Tony見到筆記的時候他的心臟狠狠抽了一下，他幾乎懷疑自己還在作夢，只不過這場夢，究竟是美夢還是惡夢？

站在門外他聽見那道熟悉又想要遺忘的聲音，略帶猶豫，Tony最後仍然刷了房卡推開門。

Adam和他記憶裡的一樣，或許眉宇間增添了幾分皺紋，可是他依舊是Tony心中年輕俊帥、才能出眾的Alpha。

一瞬間，Tony忘掉已經過去的三年時間，也幾乎忘掉Adam曾有過的荒唐頹喪。

他和Adam進行了一場理所當然的"不開心"對話。那個不要臉的Alpha居然還能理智氣壯地指責他的飯店，大言不慚地說要接手他的餐廳。

要不是Tony還保持著多年的修養，他真想直接叫Adam去死吧（雖然說他講出來的意思也差不多就是了）。

趁著Adam離開的時候，Tony進了他房間，他看見Adam桌上的筆記本，裡面滿滿的都是數字。然後是沒有開封過的酒瓶，Tony感到一絲絲的動搖。或許Adam告訴他不再喝酒是真的？

不過他馬上否決了自己，不行，他不該再讓Adam回到他的生命裡了。

所以他把Adam的東西整理好準備趕人。

當他拿起衣服時，濃烈的Alpha信息素撲進他鼻間，Omega的本能驅使著他，Tony最後一次放縱自己短短幾秒的脆弱，他用力吸取了Alpha的氣息－－那股熟悉、令他心醉的香甜－－可是最終，Tony還是狠下心將衣服塞進袋子裡。

Tony不會承認自己敗在Adam的奧步之下，只是當Max看到他給他一個會心的微笑之後，Tony覺得自己再怎麼辯解也於事無補了。

接下來的故事很像跑馬燈，他們的餐廳成立了，Adam從一團糟逐漸走上軌道，他的感情被Adam發現，然後他看著Adam和Helene發展出曖昧的情愫。

這一切差不多都在Tony的意料中，畢竟其實連他的感情被Adam知道這件事，也是他默許自己的心理醫生告訴Adam的。Tony希望能夠就此徹底放棄對Adam的感情，他想Alpha的回應也確實讓他有勇氣做到。

雖然Tony可能還需要一點時間。

 

他料想不到的，是Michel的背叛。

Tony追著Michel跑了出來，他雖然攔住了男人，卻改變不了黑人Alpha的想法。

Michel不後悔自己做出的事情，誠如他四年前在巴黎說過的，他和Adam的友情已經結束了。

「Come on,Michel，你不是認真的。你也看著Adam改變，現在的他已經不是那個沈淪墮落的Adam的，你知道他可以做得到。」Tony不放棄任何勸說Michel回餐廳的可能性。

「Adam的確做了很過份的事，而如今你也做出報復了，難道就不能讓事情過去算了嗎？」雖然眼前的Alpha剝奪了Adam得到三星的機會，但是Tony並不怪他，畢竟那有一部分是Adam咎由自取的。Tony只希望，雖然沒了三星，但他們還能保有原本的友情。

「我真的以為我原諒他了，Tony，我真的這麼認為。」停頓了好一陣子，Michel沉重的開口，他的眼中散發出疲憊，一點也沒有報復成功後的喜悅。「可是當我聽到米其林的人來了以後..... 所有的種種都.....」

他深深呼吸，垂下腦袋。「我不知道，Tony，我恐怕沒辦法繼續跟他一起工作了。」

Tony最終只能目送Michel落寞離去的背影，在這場競賽中，沒有一個人是贏家。他禁不住這麼想。

 

回到餐廳，他沒看見Adam。他本來以為餐廳會像被龍捲風掃過一樣的凌亂，卻依舊整齊的彷彿什麼都沒發生。

Max告訴他Tony離開沒多久Adam也走了，他歇斯底里的邊笑邊走出門，還陷在震驚情緒的眾人沒人上前阻止他。

Tony馬上遺憾自己 剛剛 的舉動，他應該留在Adam身邊才對，怎麼會放任Adam一個人？現在的Adam不像過去能沉溺酒精逃避現實，Tony幾乎擔心Adam會不會做出什麼傻事。

Helene跟他有同樣的想法，Tony簡單和Helene分配搜尋的區域後，抓起大衣就往外面衝。

他找了幾家曾聽Adam提過的24小時快餐，還有些夜間營業的咖啡廳，可是那些地方都沒看見Alpha的身影。

失了頭緒的Tony走在路上，經過河邊時他忽然在河裡看見一本熟悉的紅色簿子。

微弱的燈光照映在路邊，灰暗的天色照理說是看不清任何東西的，可是那抹刺眼的紅色，就這樣載浮載沈飄在河面上。「那個不是.....」那是他曾經在Adam房間見過的筆記本，為什麼那東西會在這裡？

很多恐怖的想法浮上Tony心頭。

Adam是因為悲傷過度失神摔進河裡了嗎？不，這個高度一般人不會輕易跌進河裡的，唯一的可能只有.....Adam自己 選擇 跳下去的。

一向高傲的Adam會不會受到Alpha自尊的驅使做出傻事？Tony不敢肯定，曾經他以為Adam不會扔下他一個人離開的，可是Adam還是走了，所以現在的Adam會不會選擇自殺？他....

Tony慌亂的抽出手機準備撥打999，卻剛好接到Reece打來的電話。

 

一到了Reece的餐廳，Tony就看見倒臥在地上一臉蒼白的Adam。「Adam！他受傷了嗎？」越過Reece，Tony迅速衝到Adam身旁跪了下來。

「他沒事，只是睡著了。」在確保Adam還有呼吸之後Tony總算鬆了口氣。

Tony忍不住用指尖撫過Adam眉間還沒有完全癒合的傷痕，他一度以為自己要永遠失去Adam了，那種恐懼和當初被Adam拋棄的時候不一樣，他想他恐怕還是.....

「夠了，Tony，你忘了這邊還站著一個Alpha？就這麼釋放信息素你都不覺得危險？」被Reece這麼一提醒，Tony才注意到自己太鬆懈了。「抱歉，我－－」

揮揮手，Reece露出了我都懂的表情。「我看你今天就讓他在這邊睡一晚，讓他好好的冷靜冷靜。」邊說，他意有所指的敲敲光滑冰冷的不銹鋼流理台。

「好吧。」他替Adam撫順散落的髮絲，最後站了起來。「不過至少給他點什麼東西蓋吧。」

"我就知道你放不下他。"Reece用那種眼神看他，接著指指外面。「那邊應該有洗乾淨的桌布，不然你拿那個給他吧。」

Tony點頭，拿回了兩條桌巾，一條蓋在Adam身上，一條折好墊在Adam底下當枕頭。他猜目睹所有動作的Reece大概正在他背後翻白眼吧。

「發生什麼事了？」Tony對Reece解釋了事情的來由，從下午的毒販、米其林評鑑員到Michel的報復，過程中Reece沒有搭腔，只是偶爾皺一下眉頭。

「他還好嗎？」

「我猜他大概又喝酒了，瘋瘋癲癲的大吼大叫，和以前那副樣子差不多。然後還想要......」望了一眼擔心的Tony，Reece忽然閉上嘴。「算了，剩下你自己去問他。」

Tony隱約感覺到Reece隱瞞著什麼，可是他知道Alpha是個固執的人，既然Reece選擇不說，那麼Tony也不可能有辦法讓Reece開口的。「Reece，我很抱歉。」

「別，Tony，別再替他招惹出的麻煩道歉了。」藍色眼珠望著他，裡面帶著同情和不捨。「已經這麼久了，你該放下對他的感情了。」

「我知道。」Tony忍不住又再看了躺在地板的Adam一眼，講放棄很容易，可是感情向來都不是理智可以控制的東西。

「他會沒事的。」Reece把手蓋在他的肩上，讓Tony移開了視線。「還有那個漂亮的金髮Beta陪著他不是？」

「Helene？」Tony還記得昨天Adam帶著她參加了Reece餐廳的重開幕宴會，可是Reece怎麼會突然提到她？  


「在你到之前，她打電話問我知不知道Adam在哪， 她的語氣聽起來是真的關心他。 」短暫地揉揉Tony的肩膀，Reece迅速收回手。「他永遠不會只屬於你一個人的。」

Tony很想回應他相同的"我知道"只是話卡在嘴邊怎麼樣也發不出聲音來。

或許是Tony一臉痛苦的模樣令Reece心軟了吧？Reece沒有再逼他，反而溫柔的抓住Tony手臂。「走吧，他在這邊一個晚上沒問題的。看在你的面子上，我明天早上會弄個早餐給他，不會讓他餓死的。」   


他被Reece半拖半拉的帶出門，Reece的話令他忽然有些想笑。「早餐嗎？你知道，Adam寧可替我做早餐，也不願回應我的感情。」他沒和任何人提起過這件事，但如今話卻很自然的脫口而出。

「他是個傻子。」Reece的眼睛直直盯著他，態度非常的認真。

「Reece.....」

「別去想早餐了，我連做消夜也是一流的。打電話叫Max出來，我讓你們嚐嚐什麼叫真正的三星料理。」一路上，Tony沒有掙脫Reece的手。  



	8. Chapter 8

第二天他一進餐廳就給了Helene一個要她安心的眼神，Reece早上送走了Adam，同時告訴Tony他已經平靜多了，要Tony別在擔心。

而現在Tony能做的只剩下聯絡米其林，關上辦公室玻璃門之際，他只希望對方至少願意聽完他的解釋。

接下來的劇情發展相當不可思議，時至今日，Tony還會懷疑這究竟是不是什麼實境秀還是整人節目？

當他與Helene一塊告訴Adam米其林昨晚根本沒派人來之後，Adam吻了他。不是意外也不是招呼似的親吻，Adam確確實實的親在他的嘴唇上。

Tony傻了，他瞪大雙眼，腦袋還在猶豫著到底該回吻？還是該先閉上眼睛？又或者該伸手摟住Adam的腰？但是無論什麼都好，因為Tony的Omega本能正在瘋狂叫囂著我的Alpha！

不過在他能做出任何反應前，Adam就離開他了。短短幾秒鐘，對Tony而言卻彷彿過了一世紀。

Adam的手依然捧著他的臉頰，臉上帶著的笑容讓Tony完全無法正視藍眼睛的男人，他的思路依舊接不上線，搞不清楚Adam這個舉動代表什麼。

他只能擠出一句謝謝，隨便找了個蹩腳的理由離開房間。

Adam大概是太興奮了，他猜測，恐怕是激動的腎上腺素驅使Adam吻了他，Tony一直不停這樣說服自己，如果今天告訴Adam的人是Helene，他恐怕也會當著Tony的目前親吻金髮Beta的。

這個吻不代表任何意義，Adam永遠不會是他一個人的Alpha，而他也不可能成為Adam的Omega。只有那微小，千分之一，不萬分之一的機率，他們或許會……

事實證明Tony果然想太多了。

之後他們都沒提起這件事，Adam也彷彿什麼都沒發生似的對待他，Tony先是鬆了口氣，慶幸兩人沒有因此變的尷尬。

但他同時也為自己感到生氣，為那個曾抱有一絲希望的自己而生氣。

他早就應該乾脆的放棄了不是嗎？不管是當Adam開始和Anne交往的時候。又或者是四年前，Adam選擇離開的那天。還有當Adam用做飯打發他感情的那個清早。

Adam用著各樣的方式無視/拋棄/拒絕Tony的愛，可是為什麼他本人還是傻傻的執迷不悟？

只要Adam的一個微笑，或者是一個簡單的觸碰，Tony原本平靜的心又會再次激動起來，他真的不想要這樣。

將頭埋進自己的雙手間，Tony認真思考他或許需要一個除了餐廳以外的嗜好了。

 

Adam變得和以前不一樣，雖然他還是相同的蠻橫、霸氣，在廚房依舊充滿魄力的指揮著新來的學徒們，可是Tony能看出現在的Adam和過去有著微妙的差別。

然後當Tony把米其林的點菜單推到Adam面前後，Tony赫然意識到，現在的Adam已經不是那個凡事只靠自己，不信任任何人的Adam了，他把廚房當成他的團隊，他可以依靠和倚賴的左右手。

端起菜盤離開前，Tony最後看了一眼和Adam相視而笑的金髮Beta，或許是Helene改變了他，她可能說了什麼還是做了什麼。讓原本獨來獨往像是一頭孤單野狼的Alpha，現在有了他自己的狼群(Wolfpack)。

Tony忍不住想，自己恐怕不在Adam的包(pack)之中吧。

 

米其林指南正式頒布他們成為三星餐廳的當天，所有工作人員陷入一陣瘋狂的喜悅，雖然以老闆的身分他很想放員工一天假當作獎勵，可是新任的三星魔鬼主廚可不會買帳。於是那天他們照常營業，直到晚上打烊後Tony包下某間倫敦知名酒吧當作給員工們的獎勵。

他坐在吧台旁邊喝著特調雞尾酒，今天不論是廚房員工或外場服務生都相當興奮，Tony似乎看見他的一個Omega服務生和其中一個Alpha廚師在接吻？算了，他迅速移開目光，Tony並不反對辦公室戀情，只要別影響工作一切都好。

「給我一杯他點的東西。」不需要轉身，也不需要用聲音猜測，Tony再一次靠著味道嗅出身後接近他的男人是誰。他感覺男人坐到他身旁，手肘碰到了Tony擺在吧台上的小臂，Alpha泰若自如的入侵他的私人空間，像是過去一樣。

不著痕跡的移開了手，Tony側著半邊身體，禮貌性的朝棕髮Alpha舉杯表達慶祝。「所以，我猜這回真的恭喜你了。」

多年前的記憶竄入Tony腦袋，曾經他也這麼祝賀過當上主廚的Adam，不過那已經是多久、多久以前的事了？

「不，我才該恭喜你。」杯子在Tony面前晃著，閃爍的光線令Tony忍不住瞇起眼睛。「你終於成功讓你父親感到驕傲了。」

提到自家父親，Tony胸口泛起微微疼痛。「是的，幸好他還能活著見證這一切。」他的父親狀態並不好，年老的Alpha患了阿茲海默症，有一半的時間處於失憶的狀態。雖然Tony和父親提過得到米其林三星的事情，可是他不確定現在的父親是否能理解他在說什麼。

「Tony，我很－－」

「別，什麼都別說。」他的夢想一直是成為足以獨當一面的Omega，而現在他也差不多做到了。「我很感激這一天的到來，也很感謝你們的努力。」

「我一直都相信你，Tony。」好比天空一般澄淨的眼睛凝視著他，彷彿能夠就這麼看近Tony內心裡。「我從來不覺得Omega的身分會是你的阻礙。你是個有能力、有毅力的人，不管是什麼性徵的你，都能得到眾人肯定的。」

又一次，Tony感受到自己劇烈勃動的心跳，他握緊了手中的杯璃杯。為什麼，到底為什麼他的心情總要為了男人而起伏？為什麼他總是學不乖呢？

「Well,」他一口乾光了所有的雞尾酒，試圖想要就此冷靜自己。「這還真是個極上的讚美，chef。」

Adam沒有回答他，只是單手撐在檯面上托住腦袋，一邊看著Tony一邊露出了足以膩死人的微笑。Adam的眼睛直直盯著他，Tony幾乎覺得自己的臉頰到耳際都要燒起來了，他暗自希望昏暗的燈光能夠遮掩他的失態。

「我一直在想，」他趕忙開啟新話題轉移心情。「你應該去向Michel道歉。」

Alpha的笑容立刻消失了，Adam坐正身體，朝著酒保再點了一杯氣泡水。

「Adam，別孩子氣了，你很清楚事情是你起的頭，你在巴黎對Michel做出來的事，太出格了。」過去Tony也曾責備過Adam，只是當時嗑藥嗑到昏天黑地的Adam根本聽不進他的話，Tony衷心期盼現在能有所不同。「你欠Michel一個發自內心的道歉。」

Adam沉默了許久。「我們不可能再一起共事了。」最終他擠出這一句。

「我知道，可是那不代表你們不能當朋友。」Tony永遠記得在巴黎的那段日子，在一天操死人的工作結束之後他們五個人一塊上酒吧喝酒談天，那時的生活辛苦卻也開心，就是因為他們有著彼此的陪伴。

「我－－」Adam還沒來及說完，高個子的年輕Alpha踩著不穩的腳步插進兩人之間。

「嗚，抱歉，Boss。」他差點撞到Tony身上，幸好Adam早一步拉住他。

「怎麼了？」Adam皺著眉毛問他，語氣帶著莫名的不悅。

「嘿，chef，過來跟我們一起呀！」他大膽的抓住Adam的手，年輕廚師有點口齒不清，似乎已經喝醉了。「Max說你很能跳舞，別只坐在這邊。」比劃了一下背後的舞池，幾個本來在跳舞的服務生都停下腳步望向他們。

Adam用另一隻沒被抓住的手朝坐在遠處的Max比了中指，換來捲髮Beta不在乎的聳肩還有其他人吃吃的笑聲。他們都對Adam報以期待的目光，而David的力道一點也沒有減弱，很堅決的要將Adam拖進舞池才肯罷休。

一副為難模樣的Adam令Tony忍不住揚起嘴角，這麼一說，他確實也很久沒看見Adam跳舞了。「去呀。」他拍拍Adam的背。

遲疑了幾秒，Adam最後略帶不甘的站了起來。「好吧。」看見他終於願意行動的David此刻終於鬆開手，帶著歡呼先回到了眾人身旁。

臨走之前，Adam忽然轉回身。「我會考慮的。」他扔下這句話，用手指撫順自己的棕髮走向舞台。

Tony發了一會呆，還在消化Adam剛剛講出來的東西，恍惚間，他的眼角掃到Adam留在吧台上的酒杯。

Adam一開始點的那杯和他相同的雞尾酒，一滴未減的擺在原處。


	9. Chapter 9

半夜兩點，Tony早就該上床睡覺了。可是他沒有，他依然坐在書桌旁邊，替自己斟滿整整一杯的馬丁尼。

他曉得第二天沒有排休，還是必須出勤上班，儘管他的腦袋和腹腔全被酒精給淹沒，可是現在的他依舊感受不到睡意。

他們的慶祝派對在一個小時之前就結束了，這本來應該是個值得開心的夜晚。

不過Tony卻控制不了那名為嫉妒的火焰將他徹底吞噬。

從Adam開始跳舞之後，不少害羞的Omega貼了上去，他們通常都待在外場，偶爾對他們俊帥、強悍的主廚投以景仰的目光。可是或許是因為氣氛的關係，在加上Adam今天的笑容特別燦爛又平易近人，很多平常安分的服務生控制不了Omega的本能，不由自主的黏在Adam周遭。

Adam沒有拒絕他們，反而很紳士的接受了每個人對他的邀舞，雖然他的手一直保持在Omega的腰部以上，可是看得出來每個Omega都相當滿足能得Alpha短暫的關注。

繼續在吧檯喝著酒的Tony邊看邊想，他自己也是這樣嗎？當他靠近Adam的時候？他是不是也不自覺的釋放出信息素，可悲的期盼得到Alpha的寵幸？

然後大家簇擁著Helene上前和Adam跳舞，Tony知道為了參加他們的聚會，Helene特別把Lily寄在她母親那邊一個晚上，身為單親媽媽的她是如此辛苦，她理當有一個夜晚好好放鬆放鬆。

Tony起初沒帶任何想法，直到某個喝醉的廚師突然嚷著要兩人接吻，而周遭的人也趁著酒意瞎起哄，氣氛頓時就不一樣了。

儘管Adam吼著喊他們是一群醉鬼，依舊沒有讓他們因此退縮，幾個Alpha助手還是勇敢的繼續叫嚷著要他們接吻。

Adam稍微退了一步，表情不太開心，Tony本以為Adam會輕鬆大方的給Helene一個熱吻，畢竟他以前可是從不避諱其他人的眼光。

沒想到Adam繼續抗拒，他還輕敲了David的腦袋要對方清醒一點，可惜微怒的他仍然嚇唬不了被酒精冲昏頭的廚師們。

最後是Helene主動在Adam臉頰旁印上一吻結束這場鬧劇，雖然和大家所期望的不同，但是眼見Adam青著一張臉，沒人膽敢表達不滿。

遠處的Tony臉色並不比Adam好到哪去。他以前不知道，原來在Adam心中Helene是如此的特別，特別到連在眾人面前親吻她都不行。

原來…… Adam是這麼的珍惜她。

一想起這點Tony的左邊胸口又開始刺痛了，不管他三番兩次的說要放棄Adam，斷絕對Adam的感情，但他的身體反應還是不停告訴他，自己仍然愛著Adam的事實。

Tony又灌了一大杯酒，當他碰一聲將杯子放到桌上，他在心中下了決定。

他或許會遺憾自己待會的舉動，可是如果不這麼做，他想他恐怕會後悔一輩子。

抓起床頭櫃上的房卡，他衝出房間，按下了下樓的電梯。

 

房間裡一片漆黑，幸好Tony很熟悉客房的擺設跟構造，摸著黑Tony一路順利的走到了床邊。

床上的男人安靜的睡著，幽微的光線照射在床沿，男人熟睡的臉龐看起來那麼的年輕，就和Tony記憶裡的他一樣。無論多少年過去，他還是一樣的英俊、一樣的令Tony心頭小鹿亂撞。

難怪常人總說，你很難忘記自己的初戀。

脫掉自己的外套扔到床角，Tony的領帶早在之前就扔在他的房裡沒帶出來，他有點猶豫到底該不該解開襯衫鈕扣？最終他選擇先留著，轉而鬆開自己的西裝褲褲頭。

緊張的吞了口口水，他一度想要奪門而出，在一切都還沒發生之前，不過已經太遲了，Tony已經不打算回頭。

爬上床，隔著棉被他直接坐在棕髮Alpha的大腿上，他的手掌按在對方光滑的肩膀，Tony克制不住磨擦男人肌膚的衝動，而他的舉動也吵醒了熟睡的Alpha。

他等著Adam緩緩張開眼睛，失焦的眼珠眨呀眨，花了一點時間才認清自己。「Tony？」Adam傻傻的張開嘴巴，似乎非常驚訝於目前的情況。「你怎麼了？」

第一次，Tony想要出聲卻吐不出半個音節，他深深呼吸，再試了一次。「Fuck me.」

「什麼？」躺在床上的Adam聽不見他說了什麼。Alpha試圖想要起身，卻被Tony用力的壓了回去。

「Fuck me！」他提高音量指間幾乎都在顫抖，而這次他很肯定Adam聽清楚了。「上我，Adam。」他全部豁出去了，對Adam多年的感情，身為Omega最原始的慾望，他把一切毫不保留展現在Adam面前。

「就算一次也好，把我當成你上過的Omega，抱我。」自己在哭嗎？Tony也不知道，他只曉得自己的聲音有些沙啞。「求你，Adam.....」他的視線模糊，但是Tony不許自己掉眼淚。他抓著Alpha的手往身上摸，笨拙的想要藉此引誘Alpha。

Adam的手滑過他胸口，就算有襯衫的阻隔，Tony也能感覺到那隻手上傳來的熱度，Adam沿著他的脖子一路往上，最後停在Tony的臉頰旁邊。

他溫柔的捧著自己，像之前親吻自己的時候，又像是多年前，Tony恰好碰上熱潮期的那個生日，Adam也是用著相同的姿勢撫摸著他的臉頰。

Tony側過頭，膽怯的在Adam掌心裡烙下親吻，他的身體正在發抖，為了接下來將發生的事情感到興奮又害怕。

「不。」他沒想過會從Adam口中得到拒絕。「我不能。」Adam收回手，堅決的別開臉。

「為什麼？」Tony抓緊雙手，力道大的在Adam肩上留下了紅色印記。「我不要什麼，我沒有要你的愛，也不要你對我負責，我要的只有一夜，難道你連一夜都不能給我嗎？」

「不。」依舊是個簡決有力的單音。Adam回答他的還是那一句：「我不行。」

「是你不行，還是你不想。」難過、心痛、挫折、沮喪，各種情緒朝Tony襲來，他的一生從沒有像現在這樣挫敗過。

「Tony，對不－－」

「閉嘴！我不要聽你道歉！」迅速用手蓋住Adam的嘴巴，Tony拒絕讓那雙嘴唇再吐出任何折磨他心肺的話語。「我恨你，我恨你，Adam Jonas！我恨你！」他再也管不住自己的淚水，水珠打濕Tony身下的棉被，而Tony只能瀕臨崩潰的重複著同一句話。

他恨他，可是為什麼每次Tony喊出口的時候，這句話都像在控訴著Tony有多愛他呢？

Adam默默承受著一切，他任由Tony在他耳邊怒吼發洩，而他只是輕輕圈住Tony的後背，大手一下下溫柔的安撫著Tony。

「我恨你！我恨你！」他的嘶吼逐漸轉成了低語，Tony真的累了，不只是他的心，還有他的人。「我恨你。」緩慢的向前傾，Tony的手臂沒有力氣再支撐自己，他把腦袋埋進Adam頸間，用力吸取著Alpha身上的信息素。

這恐怕是最後一次了，Tony這樣告訴自己。

疲憊的他將耳朵貼在Adam胸口，聆聽著Adam平穩有力的心跳，醇厚的咖啡香環繞在他四周，Tony忍不住將眼睛閉了起來。

臨睡前，他彷彿感覺到Adam在他耳旁說了什麼。

 

第二天早晨，他趁Adam還沒清醒前離開了房間，關上門，Tony決定這次他要徹底的把對Adam的感情全部關在裡面。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從這章開始結束了Tony視角，將由Adam的角度來接續後面的故事。因為要重寫一次他們年輕時代的相處太花時間，所以時間點將落在上一章結束以後。
> 
> 關於Adam對於Tony的感情，還有他為什麼不願意標記Tony的原因都會陸續揭露。從他們認識至今已經過了16年的時間，這段時間中Adam沒有一刻不在愛著Tony，請大家不要懷疑Adam的真心，他藏的很深、也藏的很苦。
> 
> 之前埋的梗以後也會慢慢點破，讓大家能知道Adam的用心。
> 
> 另外本章提到的『發情信息素』這是我個人的附加設定，在這個世界確實存在，不過真正遇上的比率只有1/10。然後寫下去之後才發現這真是個爛梗Orz 所以拜託大家在這邊輕輕放下吧，不要問我為什麼Tony沒發現，雖然我自己有一套解釋，可是太辛苦了，懇請大家無視我不合邏輯的這一次。
> 
> 接下來的故事不會像前面那樣糾結了（我覺得啦），很想點破後續發展，可是這樣好像就不好玩了？ 然後我自己看文喜歡一氣呵成，所以像這種會打斷情緒的作者廢言以後應該也不會出現了，大家的回覆我一律都用"點評"回應唷，那麼就請大家專心看文吧（下台一鞠躬～）

Adam Jones，他是一名主廚。曾經不到30歲就拿到米其林評鑑二星，他知道自己在料理上的天賦，少年得志的他驕傲自滿，所以走上歧途彷彿也是意料中的事情。

他花了三年的時間重新找回自己，終於他恢復了正常的生活，也拿到夢寐以求的三星。現在的他，好像要風得風要雨得雨，感覺這個世界上沒有什麼是他想要卻得不到的。

可是只有Adam自己清楚，他這生最想要的東西不是當上主廚也不是拿到拿到米其林三星，他唯一想要的東西，卻永遠沒辦法擁有－－

Tony Balerdi。

 

回想起來，Adam的童年過的並不快樂，他的母親是名Omega，在生自己的時候因為難產大量出血過世。這種事情在科技進步的20世紀聽來很不可思議，但是Adam卻遇上了，這恐怕也造就他 之後 不順遂的人生吧？

他的父親是個典型Alpha，固執、自我、相當濫情的Alpha。他不曉得父親在外面標記了多少的Omega，偶爾會有Omega哭哭啼啼的找上門要他父親給個交代，但是都被他父親粗暴的趕走了。

Adam也沒得到父親太多關注，他的父親很少跟Adam交談，也不理會Adam的學業、興趣、喜好，他只是盡一個父親該做的義務，維持好Adam的溫飽而已。

某次晚歸的父親難得喝了酒，半醉的父親告訴他。『如果不是因為你，我才不會跟你媽結婚。』

年幼的Adam還沒來得及體會父親話中的意思，第二天就被父親送到了叔叔家裡寄養 。

他的叔叔也是個沙文主義的Alpha，在他眼中Omega什麼都不是，除了Omega天生就應該服侍Alpha、照顧Alpha，用來取悅Alpha的。

從小他就這麼告訴Adam：『Omega一無是處，他們之所以會活在這世界上是因為我們Alpha的關係，沒有了我們的保護，Omega就只是一群廢物罷了。』

他看著叔叔對著他的Omega伴侶大呼小叫，只要工作上有任何不開心，回家以後就會發洩在自己的Omega上面。

他的Omega伴侶有時被打到嘴唇腫起，顴骨也泛著淤傷。黑髮瘦弱的Omega會盯著Adam，然後愛憐的朝Adam伸出手輕摸他的腦袋。『幸好你不是Omega。』

那時候Adam只有13歲，可是他的Alpha性徵卻比同年的小孩更快展現，他甚至不需要去醫院做鑑定，身上散發出的信息素非常肯定他就是個不折不扣的Alpha。

他在叔叔家又忍耐了1年，8年級一結束他就回到原本的家裡，任憑父親如何吼叫就是不願意再去住到其他親戚家。

上了九年級之後Adam的身高突然抽高了不少，再加上他的Alpha氣息，吸引了不少的Omega和Beta注意。

Adam也沒有特別拒絕，他的Alpha本能讓他享受成為眾人注目 的 焦點，只是有了他爸爸的前車之鑑，Adam很小心的不要讓他和Omega之間發展出感情，他不想當個差勁的Alpha，光在身體上各取所需就夠了。

他也和男性的Omega發生過關係，不過最終比起男性硬梆梆的身體，他還是喜歡柔軟、散發著香氣的女性Omega。

Adam本來以為他的人生會步上自己父親的後塵，找份工作過生活，然後流連在Omega之間最後搞大其中一個Omega被迫結婚。直到17歲那年他在倉庫裡發現母親的日記。

他沒有記憶的母親，家中也顯少見到Omega女人的照片，如今Adam只能靠著一本泛黃的日記本拼湊出母親的朦朧模樣。

事實令Adam震撼，他沒想過在母親的日記中讀到她對父親的怨恨與仇視，他的父親和叔叔一樣瞧不起Omega，只把他們當成生孩子跟洩慾的工具看待，母親提到她在Alpha眼中一點尊嚴都沒有，她相當後悔嫁給了男人。

日記的最後寫道：『雖然我知道他是無辜的，可是我實在不曉得該如何去愛那男人的孩子。』

Adam顫抖著雙手闔上日記本，他曾經以為自己是不被愛的，想不到他猜的沒錯。

從那天開始Adam瞞著父親拼命打工存錢，他要離開這個家，他不要成為和父親一樣的Alpha。

後來他到了巴黎，遇見了Tony。

Adam 頭一次見到金髮的Omega是在Jean-Luc的餐廳裡，和他同年的Tony，因為斯文的長相和纖瘦的身材感覺比Adam還要小了幾歲。不過Omega 卻比外表更能幹，幾次Adam從廚房裡偷看到Omega工作時的樣子，明明就是個Omega，可是他處理外場的專業模樣一點也不輸其他的Beta或者 Alpha。

年紀輕輕的Tony 在接待客人上面還比某些年長的服務生更熟練，Adam後來在幾個廚師助手的八卦中知道，原來Tony的老家在倫敦，家族有間祖傳的飯店，從小Tony就是在這樣的生活中長大的。

他本來可以在家當個小少爺，更何況Tony還是個Omega，這種Omega小開不知道有多少Alpha想要追求他，可是Tony卻選擇隻身來到巴黎一天辛苦工作10幾個小時，那讓Adam原本對於Omega既有的脆弱印象也有所改觀了。

他的視線開始繞著Tony打轉，發現Tony的內心比他想像的更堅強，他曾在打烊之後，看見Tony一個人留下練習端盤子，Tony的姿態早就完美無瑕了，但Tony依舊鞭策自己精益求精。

他們恐怕有點像，還在廚房練習的Adam忍不住想。

他就這麼看著Tony，直到16年過去了。

 

「Fuck！」Adam大力將調配到一半的醬汁丟進水槽裡，幾個比較早到學徒們面面相覷，他們已經很久沒看見主廚發飆的模樣了。

黃褐色的液體濺了出來，有一部分還沾到Adam白色的廚師袍上，他根本沒有想要擦掉，只是將廚師袍扯掉扔到一邊，一個人怒氣沖沖的走出後門。

好死不好恰巧撞到來上班的Helene。「痛！你在幹嘛，走路都不看路呀！」廚房裡頭敢這樣吼他們Alpha主廚的Beta只有這女人了，學徒們紛紛閃避，假裝沒注意到Alpha主廚身邊散發出的低氣壓。

難得他沒有出聲反駁，Adam只是瞪了金髮Beta一眼，走到後巷的垃圾桶旁抽起煙來。

「他是幹嘛？吃炸藥囉？」Helene攔住才換好衣服的David，而David也只是對一切擺出疑惑的模樣。

「我不知道，我剛到的時候他都還好，很認真的不知道在調些什麼。」David嘆著頭，最後一次他見到Adam站立的地方，現在只剩下裝著醬汁的鍋子孤伶伶留在水槽裡。

Helene過去嚐了一口半成品，她馬上就懂了，將自己的背包擺好，她嘆了口氣，又到了開導他們家主廚的時間了。

認命的推開玻璃門，畢竟整間廚房能做這件事的只有她和Max－－偏偏Max今天居然休假－－於是倒楣事就輪到她頭上了。

Adam身邊丟著抽完的煙蒂，他又點燃一支，似乎沒有察覺到Helene的存在。

Helene有想過直接上前給Adam腦袋一巴掌要對方清醒點，不過看在她的6倍工資，還有她最近才打算要求加薪呢。所以最後Helene選擇雙手抱胸，緩慢的開口。「說吧，你這次又怎麼了？」

Adam連頭都沒抬。「我不知道妳在說什麼。」

「少來了，你都沒發現自己只要心情不好就會拼命做紅茶醬汁？」直白的指出這點，Helene戳戳他的肩膀。「是因為Tony？」Helene猜測現在能讓Adam心情不好的只有她們Boss了。

她 還記得，在她和Tony一起告訴Adam真的米其林評鑑員並沒有來的那天，Tony離開之後Adam吻了她。Helene不否認那是個不錯的吻，可是在她 替Adam擦完藥，Adam很果決的告訴她：『Helene，我剛剛做的...... 我很抱歉。』棕髮Alpha搖搖頭。『我們之間是不會有可能的。』

看著一副折磨模樣的Adam，Helene突然笑了出來。『放心吧，我早說過這是個愚蠢的主意。』

藍色眼睛望著她，似乎很訝異於她的反應。『妳不.... 生氣嗎？』

『雖然我不是Omega，沒有他們那麼敏銳的嗅覺，可是我好歹也跟個Alpha交往過。』拍拍Adam沒受傷的另一側。『我們接吻的時候，我聞不到你發情信息素 的 味道。』 Helene 很清楚，雖然有些 Alpha 和 Omega天生就會帶有兩種以上的信息素味道，Adam並不是，他平常身上只有像 香料那種 膩死人的甜味。 『可是剛剛你親 Tony 的時候.....』Helene確實嗅到了，雖然很短暫，但一瞬間空氣中有股不一樣的焦澀味，那種味道和Adam的奶油甜還有Tony身上的紅酒香氣都不同。

她很肯定那是動情時才會出現的發情信息素。

被Helene道破的Adam愣了一下，他揮揮手。『別開玩笑了，發情信息素那種東西只是童話裡用來騙小孩的情節而已。』Adam可以假裝自己沒有注意到，不過他臉上的表情早就出賣他了。

然後就像現在一般逃避著。

「我還是不知道妳在說什麼。」繼續裝著傻，Adam一把揮開Helene的手。「你今天想要加班嗎？我昨天進了一籃馬鈴薯還沒人削。」

Adam根本就是故意的，明明削馬鈴薯就是學徒的工作，他真的以為這種威脅能嚇唬的了自己嗎？「我才不要。」講完，Helene作勢要走。「沒關係，你不跟我說我直接去問Tony好了。」

「嘿！別去煩他！」一聽到Helene這麼說Adam馬上起了很大的反應，他抓住Helene的手臂阻止對方，用力將Helene扯了回來。

「痛....」直到Helene發出吃痛的聲音，Adam才注意到自己太粗魯了。

「抱歉。」他飛快的收回手，尷尬的摸摸頭髮。

Helene沒有生氣，她看著Adam的眼中透出同情。「你為什麼不直接告訴他算了？」

張開嘴，Adam想要說什麼，不過還是吞了回去。他挫敗的搖搖頭。「我不想要這樣，或許Tony的Omega本能想要我，但那不是Tony真的想要的。」

「10年前，我當上主廚的那一天，Michel他們幫我辦了個派對。」半靠在牆壁上，就算只是回憶，在Adam腦海中依舊如此清晰。「我差一點、差一點就要控制不住告訴他了，直到他跟我說，他不想成為Alpha的附屬品，他必須要向他父親證明自己。」

或許就是從那天起，Adam放棄了對Tony的慾望，他是真心愛著認真、努力的金髮Omega，他只希望Tony能達成夢想，就算Adam沒辦法得到他也無所謂。

他愛他，所以當昨晚醉醺醺的Tony跑到自己房間要求Adam抱他的時候，Adam險些要屈服了。

Tony壓在他身上的體重是如此的舒適，他的手掌擱在自己肩膀又暖又熱，然後他鬆散的襯衫幾乎讓Adam能見到裡面的肉色肌膚，視線再往下移，Adam更是忍耐不住，該死，Tony把褲子都解開了嗎？

__ 空氣中瀰漫著Adam曾經嗅過的紅茶香，他立刻就硬了，如果不是隔著被子，他的硬挺絕對會直接抵在Tony的股縫間。

直到Adam看見Tony眼眶中的淚水，Tony噙著眼淚要Adam把他當成隨便一個Omega上他。

Adam都要喘不過氣了，是他把Tony逼到這種地步的嗎？他的心臟劇烈抽痛著，他早就該乾脆的離開Tony，而不是待在Tony身邊害得Tony被Omega的本能折磨。

『我不能。』他只好這樣回應Tony，Adam是如此的珍視他，所以他寧可現在拒絕Tony，也不願Tony第二天清醒之後因為後悔離開他。

只要他們還保持著朋友的關係，Adam就可以繼續留在Tony身邊，他是這麼想的。

所以他用早餐逃避Tony對他Alpha特質的迷戀，選擇拍打著Tony背後當作安撫也不肯抱他。

『我愛你，所以我不希望你因為衝動做出傻事。』在確定Tony睡著之後，Adam終於忍不住輕吻住Tony頸上的腺體。他用盡全身的克制力才沒有在那裡留下齒印，就算他的Alpha本能正在叫囂要他標記Tony，不過Adam沒有投降。

他知道自己是Tony的毒瘤，他應該要遠離Tony讓Tony有辦法抵抗自己的Omega天性才對，可是Adam自私的不願意再次離開。


	11. Chapter 11

他專注在擺盤上，仔細的將牛排移正，同時灑上海鹽。所有的一切看起來還是那麼的完美。

成為三星主廚不代表Adam的生活就能輕鬆了，事實上，三星代表著更多的考驗和檢視，Adam更是一秒鐘都不能鬆懈。

他盡力讓自己投身在工作上，假裝忽略這陣子Tony都在避著他的事情。坦白講，Adam不怪Tony，畢竟這是他咎由自取的。

Adam想或許Tony還需要點時間，他總有一天會認清對自己的迷戀只是出於無法抗拒的Omega天性而已，Tony值得一個比Adam更好的Beta。

突然廚房外的聲響吸引了Adam的注意，他好像聽到有人在吼叫？抬起頭，他抓住一個剛走進來的服務生Jose。「外面怎麼了？」

「有個沒訂位的客人在對Boss發飆。」他表情不悅的向Adam抱怨，不過馬上就收斂起來，敬業的端著餐盤迅速離開。

這不是第一次發生了，早在他們還沒拿到三星之前，就有客人訂不到位置卻還想硬闖，不過Tony總是有辦法用著不卑不亢的態度婉拒那些奧客們。Adam想自己大概不用擔心，他相信Tony會處理好的。

他轉身回到出餐台打算繼續自己的工作，直到他聽見了非常響亮的碰撞聲。

Adam內心的警鈴大作，他和Max對看一眼，匆匆的衝了出去。

他還沒走到餐聽就聽見男人大聲咆哮的聲音。「我說過我有訂位，你就不能好好的查清楚嗎？Mr. Terwilliger，你是不懂英文需要我一個字一個字拼給你聽嗎？」Adam看見一個高大的胖子Alpha站在入口處，他的手在空中四處揮舞，表情透露出不耐煩，而他的腳邊倒著一尊大理石擺設，這就是Adam剛剛聽到的噪音來源。

Adam看著Tony低頭進訂位簿中再次確認。「真的很抱歉，先生，我們確實沒有收到您的訂位。」

男人掏出手帕擦掉額頭上的汗水，他靠近了Tony，讓Adam下意識的往前跨了幾步。雖然男人刻意壓低音量，不過Adam還是清楚聽見他說了什麼。「聽好，我的女伴在外面，她期待這頓晚餐已經兩週了，難道你就不能做些什麼把我們安排進座位裡嗎？」

Tony抿住嘴唇，臉色不太好看，Adam知道這是因為男人企圖在用Alpha的氣息脅迫Tony。

他想上前去幫Tony，不過Tony用一個眼神阻止了他。Tony深深吸了口氣，似乎在抵抗Alpha給他的壓力。「抱歉，先生您也看得到，我們的座位都滿了，我實在幫不上忙。還是讓我幫您預定下個月的位置呢？」

Tony的回答令男人脹紅了臉，他似乎沒有想到自己居然會被個Omega領班拒絕。「你這個..... 不過是個Omega在跩什麼跩？」他的手舉了起來，Adam驚覺不對，可惜慢了一步。

清脆響亮的巴掌打在Tony臉上，而當Adam見到Tony臉頰清晰的紅色痕跡時，Adam覺得腦袋中有根神經也跟著斷裂了。

他迅速衝上前，一把將男人拉開Tony身旁，二話不說就揍在男人的左臉上。「你碰了我的Omega！誰准你碰他！我要殺了你！」Adam的Alpha本能接管了他的身體，他現在什麼都無法思考，只曉得要剷除對他的Omega造成威脅的人。

紅色液體沾在他的拳頭上，他好像聽見了男人的叫聲與哀號，但是Adam依舊沒有要停下的意思，就算有人拉住了他的手臂，Adam還是不放棄的用腳狠踹男人。

「住手！Adam！」最後是Tony的聲音讓他恢復了理智，Tony坐在椅子上，Kaitlin站在他旁邊，手上拿著一條帶著血跡的白色毛巾壓住了Tony臉頰。Tony的嘴唇都破了，Adam想他恐怕口腔裡面也有傷。「夠了。」他晃晃腦袋，臉上的表情相當疲倦。

Adam這才發現Helene和Max一人拉住他一邊的手臂，而他的腳還踩在男人的大腿上。男人被他打到無力反抗，他的襯衫被Adam扯開，顴骨眼角也早就破皮淌血，Alpha還能有呼吸和意識已經算他幸運。

停下之後Adam才意識到自己將會惹上多大的麻煩，如果今天Tony真的是他已經結合的Omega，那麼Adam的確有權力對膽敢侵犯Tony的Alpha們動手，可是今天他們..... 什麼都不是。光想到這個事實，他的胸口深處又開始疼痛了。

不過就算如此，Adam也不後悔，要是能讓Adam再次選擇，他也不會放過任何一個傷害Tony的人。

「先生，您還好嗎？」Tony特別上前扶起男人，而現在男人看著Tony的眼睛裡已經露出了恐懼。

「別碰我，我自己能走。」他踉蹌的往後退了幾步。「這種爛餐廳我以後再也不會來了！」彷彿曉得自己無理在先，男人匆匆扔下這句話就夾著尾巴快速離開了。

「Tom。」Tony招來一旁的Alpha服務生，和他講了些什麼然後又塞了東西給他。Tom先是皺起眉毛，沈思了幾秒鐘，直到Tony再一次催促他後才快步跑出了大門。

等到Tom離開，Tony轉而走向Adam，Helene馬上用著"完蛋，你倒大楣了"的眼神看他。Adam有一刻感到畏縮，可是他很快又挺起胸膛，他保護了他摯愛的人，Adam至少沒有愧對自己的內心。

「過來。」他就喊了這麼一聲，Adam立刻聽話的跟到他身邊。Tony意外的沒有直接罵他唸他，他只是帶著Adam到每一個餐桌前面，為他們惹出來的騷動道歉。

「實在抱歉打擾您們用餐了，我的Alpha太衝動，真的很不好意思。」當Tony喊他"我的Alpha"時，Adam感覺心臟好像漏跳了一拍。他眨了眨眼，半天不知道該如何反應。

「不，你的Alpha做的很對。」有些上了年紀的紅髮Alpha女人這麼回答他。「如果有人敢當著我的面動我家Omega，我不只會把他打到半死不活，還會讓他的下半輩子都在牢裡渡過。」邊說，她深情的握住了坐在對面的Omega伴侶。

「真心感謝您的體諒，造成您的困擾我們感到遺憾，這餐請務必讓我們請客。」Tony半彎下腰，態度真誠的向兩人致歉，同時他拉著Adam的衣袖要Adam像他一樣的彎腰致歉。

「這不是你們的錯，你們的餐點很好吃，主廚非常用心，我們付錢是應該的。」她朝著Adam露出淺笑，同時遞給Adam一張名片。「如果之後那傢伙還敢來找你們麻煩，你們就打手機給我，後面是我的私人電話，不管什麼時候都沒關係。」Adam接過名片，發現看來幹練的紅髮Alpha原來是名律師。

「感謝您。」仔細的將卡片收進他的內口袋，Adam誠摯地向女人表達感激。

在他們準備要前往下一桌的時候，女人忽然拉住了他，她悄悄告訴Adam：「你的Omega是個很堅強的人，好好照顧他。」

站在旁邊的Tony顯然沒聽見女人對他的評論，他朝Adam投以困惑的眼神。Adam只是微微一笑點點頭。「我知道，我會的。」

Tony領著他走過一桌又一桌，幾乎每段對話都是由Tony領導，Adam附和著。有不少人讚賞Adam捍衛自家Omega的舉動，也有不少人說他們是相配的一對。

Tony都一一用笑容回應，他沒有否認，他們看起來真的就像一對幸福的情侶，可是Adam內心清楚，這些都是Tony刻意做出為了保護自己的舉動。

他們安撫完所有客人以後，兩人並肩走回廚房。剛進廚房，Tony的肩膀馬上放鬆下來，他用左手扶住唇角，眉頭也皺了起來。

「怎麼了？還在痛嗎？」Adam沒多想就伸手抬起Tony的下巴，看著Tony的傷口他氣憤的思考方才怎麼沒有乾脆打死那混蛋算了。

「還好，休息一下就好了。」他拉下Adam的手，轉過身把Adam晾在原處走向自己的辦公室。

Adam猶豫著，他看了一下正在出菜口管理大局的David，年輕Alpha朝著Adam點點頭像是要Adam放心又像給Adam打氣，於是下一秒，Adam決定邁開步伐跟著追了上去。

Tony半靠在椅子上，他用一條冰毛巾按住臉頰，Adam盯著他老半天，忽然不曉得自己該說什麼。

「你知道你不用那麼做的。」像是過去一樣，幾乎每次都是由Tony打破兩人間的沈默。「我一個人也能處理好。」

又來了，一股無名火從Adam腹間冒了上來，Tony每次都這樣故作堅強，他拒絕Adam的一切幫助，彷彿只要遠離Adam，他就能夠證明自己似的。

「然後呢？要我罷手不管看著你被打被羞辱？」他幾乎有股衝動想要扒開Tony的腦袋，看看這個平時聰明能幹的Omega腦袋裡裝的到底是什麼。「這家餐廳好歹也是掛著我的名字，我怎麼可能看著我的領班被個豬腦Alpha欺負？」

Adam不確定Tony滿不滿意他的回應，因為Tony掃了他一眼，然後嘆了口氣。「無論如何你不該這麼做，更何況Helene也在。」

他不懂這關Helene什麼事了？為什麼突然牽扯到那個金髮Beta？「她會懂的。」草草的帶過解釋，他相信Helene也會認同他捍衛Tony的舉動。「那你呢？為什麼你要跟客人道歉還保護我？」

如果沒有Tony講出『我的Alpha』這種話，Adam還真不曉得接下來要怎麼處理後續的問題。

昂起頭，Tony望著他的視線帶著Adam無法形容的情緒，Omega的褐色眼珠是如此的漂亮，16年來都沒有改變過。「因為你是我們餐廳最重要的主廚，你要是去坐牢我們餐廳也不用玩了。」他嘆了口氣，語氣中盡是滿滿的無奈。「不過拜託，以後別再隨便動手了。不值得的。」

他的聲音透露出少見的脆弱，那讓Adam感到心痛與不捨。他控制不住的伸出手，他想要抱緊Tony，告訴Tony你值得的。只是在他碰到Tony之前，有人打斷了他們。

「Boss！Chef，抱歉！」Tom推開門才意識到房間裡不尋常的氣氛，他後退幾步想先離開，卻被Tony叫住。

「沒事，進來吧。」他示意年輕服務生站到旁邊，接著Tony拍拍Adam懸在半空的手臂。「好了，你也該回去了，光放David一個人太辛苦了。」

Adam幾乎被他半推半強迫的請出辦公室，離開時，Adam忍不住再看了Tony一眼。

專注聆聽著Tom講話的Tony已經藏起了脆弱易碎的一面，又回到那個站在人前、總是游刃有餘的領班模樣。

Tony的確是個堅強又能幹的Omega，可是這樣的Tony，卻不屬於他。


	12. Chapter 12

從Adam替他出頭的事情發生之後，他們兩人間的關係不再那樣緊繃了。Tony會主動找他搭話，雖然說的都是工作相關的事情，不過至少Tony不再躲著他，對Adam來講已經是好事一件。

只是最近.... Adam總覺得Tony看他的眼神不太一樣了，他說不出準確的差異，卻隱約覺得，好像少了點什麼？

Adam出神的想著，沒注意到Max已經站到了他身後。「嘿！你的肋排都煎乾了。」

被Max這麼一說他才注意到。「該死。」他咒罵一聲，趁著其他人都沒發現前把焦掉的肉排扔進垃圾桶中。

「你怎麼了？犯這種低級錯誤一點也不像你。」為了他們家主廚的名聲Max也幫他一起掩飾，幸好還不到正式的出餐時間，沒有人注意到他們。

「沒什麼。」他聳聳肩，不想多談自己的煩惱。

Max盯著他露出困惑的表情，不過熟識Adam多年的Beta也沒逼他。「這給你。」他忽然塞給Adam一張紙條。

「這什麼？」上面只有一串電話，其他什麼都沒有。

「Anne的電話，她要我交給你。」Max拿起一個新的鍋子，扔進一片新的肋排。「我今天在來路上剛好遇到她。」

Anne.... Adam想起從那次在後巷的短暫交談之後，他就沒有再聽見Anne的消息了。

「她要我跟你說，打不打電話都無所謂，選擇權在你手上。如果你願意，她希望跟你坐下來好好聊聊。」熟練的將牛排翻面，肋排在鍋子上滋滋作響，金黃色的牛排看來相當可口。

Adam握著紙條，思考一陣子之後將它收進口袋。「Max，謝了。」敲敲Max的手臂，他放心把原本的料理交給Beta，轉身就要離開。

「Adam。」跨步之前Max叫住他。「不管Anne對你說了什麼.... 別做傻事。」他是真的擔心自己，Adam能從Max的眼中看出來。

「我不會的。」他已經不是那個需要用酒精和毒品逃避對Tony感情的年輕男人了，更何況，現在的他還有什麼傻事能做？大概只剩下告訴Tony他愛他的這件事而已吧。

 

他跟Anne約在市中心的一間咖啡廳見面，這邊離他們餐廳有一段距離，他曉得Tony很少到這個地區。再加上這附近都是親子商場和約會景點，單身的人更是不太會出現，他雖然不想給Anne錯誤的想法，只是目前這裡確實是個適合的好地方。

「Adam。」

「Anne。」

相聚之後是尷尬的沉默，他們雖然交往了1年多，可是那段期間卻是Adam最不想去回憶的生活。

「我想我該好好的謝謝妳。」Adam摸著手上的冰咖啡杯，寒氣在杯子外側結成小水珠，沾濕了他的手指。「不只是替我還掉欠Bonesis的債，還有Jean-Luc的刀。」

「那沒有什麼。」長髮Beta搖搖頭，她沒有Adam記憶中的那麼燦爛了，現在的Anne看起來憔悴許多。「爸爸一定會很開心你繼承他的刀，只可惜他看不見你拿到三星了。」

Adam有衝動想要道歉，只是話到嘴邊他又吞了回去。「妳現在都還好嗎？」

「還好，我找到了服裝設計的工作，你還記得我以前就喜歡畫東畫西的嗎？」點點頭，在他和Anne還沒沈淪在毒品前，他一直覺得Anne會成為火紅的服裝設計師。

接下來又是一段無聲的寂靜，咖啡廳人來人往，對面桌帶著小孩的父母點了一杯特大號的聖代，黑髮的小女生吃得相當開心，臉上淨是天真無瑕的開心笑容。

「或許我才應該跟你道歉。」Anne的聲音讓Adam移回了視線。「關於那些東西。」Adam當然清楚Anne口中的"東西"是什麼。

他抿著嘴唇。「不，那也不全是妳的錯，是我自己選擇的。」

「如果不是我你也不會碰。」她停頓著，就在Adam以為她想要結束這個話題時，她又突然開口。「我很寂寞。」

「嗯？」Anne從來沒跟他提過這件事。

「我們雖然在一起，可是你還是離我那麼遠。」

「是因為餐廳的關係嗎？」或許因為當時的他一心想要拿下三星所以冷落了Anne？

「不是，我喜歡你在廚房的樣子，當你做料理的時候，整個人閃閃發光，我知道那裡是你的歸屬，我不在意那點。」似乎是回憶起Adam當年的模樣，Anne的嘴角露出了微笑。「是你的心，我看不透你的心。」

「我知道你愛我，可是我也知道那不是百分之百、完全的愛。有時候你看著我，卻像透過我看著別人一樣。」Anne盯著他，她的眼神中沒有責備，只剩下遺憾。「一直我們分開之後我才意識過來，大概是因為你的心裡還有其他人。」

Adam的心頭微微一震，他或許應該要否認，可是現在否認又有什麼意義呢。因為Anne說的很對，就算他們在一起的那段時間，Adam也從沒有放下對Tony的感情。

「所以我才會帶著你一起用藥，只有那時候，我才覺得你是屬於我一個人的。」話語令Adam感到疼痛，他沒有想過，Anne居然要靠著毒品才能獨佔自己。「是我太自私了。」

Adam搖搖頭，這本來該是他的錯，為什麼得讓Anne一個人承擔呢？

「戒掉的過程很辛苦，我有一度想死了算，不過我想到你，很慶幸至少你不用經歷這一段。」雖然Adam也染上毒癮，可是他有自己的原則，就像他和Conti說過的，大麻、cocaine甚至是毒蛙，他唯一沒碰的就是海洛因，儘管再不清醒，Adam也曉得，要是他真的吸了海洛因，他這一輩子恐怕再也不可能回頭了。

所以當年，不管Anne或者他們的狐群狗友如何勸說，Adam就是不願意吸上一口。他只會想到，如果今天他真的吸了，Tony將會多麼失望、多麼鄙視他，他不願意看見這樣。

仔細想想，他後來會和Anne分手也是因為Adam幫她買海洛因的事被Tony發現的關係吧。

他到現在都還記得Tony的表情。

「那個人，是Tony嗎？」Adam愣了一下，沒預料到會從Anne口中聽見他的名字。「你現在在想的人？」她小啜了一口手中的冰奶茶，沒有等到Adam的回應就繼續講。「我曾經聞過一次，你身上有著和平常不同的味道。」

「Shit。」他低聲咒罵，很認真的思考到底該一頭撞死在玻璃上，還是找個坑把自己埋了比較快。Adam從不曉得他對Tony的慾望有那麼明顯？為什麼他周邊的Beta都這樣告訴他？Adam只能私心期盼Tony本人不要發現就好。

Adam的反應讓Anne笑了出來。那是一個發自內心、沒有負擔的笑臉。「就在我們嗑high到讓你翹了三天班的那次，我進門就看見Tony跪在你身旁，他的手放在你的膝蓋上。」

Adam也記得，因為酒精和cocaine，他根本不知道已經過了三天的時間，當他聽見Tony敲門喊他名字時，Adam以為自己還在作夢。

然後Tony推著不清醒的他去洗澡，出來以後髒亂的房間變整齊了，Adam看著Tony收拾東西的背影忍不住想，他真的是個很賢慧的另一半。

然後Tony跪在他腳旁，小聲卻堅定的告訴Adam：要他相信自己。那一刻，Adam控制不住想要親吻Tony，幸好Anne回來了。

「你們之間的空氣，很特別，就像是相戀多年的情侶。我嫉妒了，在我坐到你腿上吻你時，就聞到了那種像是咖啡的味道。」輕輕嘆了口氣。「其實我早就該跟你說清楚，不過那時我還愛你，所以不想要放手。」

「Anne，我真的很抱歉。」他的手掌忍不住握緊，Adam連指甲都陷進自己的肉裡，他從來沒有想過要傷害Anne，可是他還是做了。

「算了，那都是以前的事了。」Anne溫柔地抓住他的手。「而且那時候我做出了孩子氣的報復，希望Tony他不要在意。」

 _ ___「妳做了什麼？」緊張的坐直身體，Adam的聲音也大了起來，引來身旁情侶的側目。

「別緊張，我只是騙他說我懷孕了。」

「可是妳.....」靠回椅背上，Adam忘記該收回手。他頓時想起再次見面時，Tony也這樣對他說過，不過當下Adam並沒有放在心上，因為他清楚曉得這是不可能的。

「我知道，可是Tony不知道。」她停頓一下。「雖然我們分手了，可是你一聲不吭的離開還是讓我很難過，我本來以為，如果這世界上有誰知道你去了哪裡，大概只剩Tony了。所以我故意告訴他我懷孕了，希望他能告訴我你的消息。」

張大眼睛，他突然有些想生氣，只是轉念一想，畢竟是他有錯在先，他有什麼資格對Anne生氣呢？

「結果半年過去，Tony打了好幾次電話給我，他說他找不到你，還關心孩子的健康。」晃晃Adam的手掌，Anne長吁口氣。「他真的是個好人，最後我只能跟他說，其實我也不確定肚子裡的孩子是不是你的，我打算把小孩送養，要他別再理我了。」

「沒多久我就進了戒毒中心，之後也沒再和Tony聯絡了。」直到此刻，Anne才放開他的手。「在爸爸的喪禮上，我本來想告訴Tony真相卻還是沒開口，我大概還是在意著他能得到你全部的愛吧。」

Adam怪不了她，可是他也說不出任何安慰Anne的話。他最終搖搖頭。「我們都該放下了，妳和我，都應該要讓過去的事情過去。」

「說起來很容易呀。」她勉強擠出一個苦笑，笑裡帶著半點無奈和半點釋然。「我猜，你願意來見我不只是敘舊這麼簡單吧?」

「是的。」Adam沒有想要遮掩。「其實我想問妳老師葬在哪裡。」


	13. Chapter 13

Adam這天早早就進了廚房，他拿著紙筆計畫著不在的日子該由誰接替他。David這天可以站出餐口，至於這天的主餐處理能交給Helene，還有.....

「你和你前女友復合了？」認真的他沒有料到Helene突然跑到他身旁，剛開口就給他一拐子。

「Fuck！」他撫著自己被撞擊的左側腹。「妳在發什麼瘋呀！」Helene衣服沒換、背包也還在身上一看就是才剛到廚房。

「你才有毛病呢，嘴上說著喜歡Tony，可是私下卻和前女友鬼混，虧我還差點相信你對Tony是認真的。」Helene用著"你這個水性楊花、表裡不一的爛人"的鄙視眼神瞪著他。

我對Tony當然是認真的。就在Adam反射性的想要反駁之前，他忽然意識到了有哪裡不對。「等等，你說我跟Anne鬼混是怎麼回事？」

「少裝了，我們都看到了，你們昨天跑去約會不是嗎？」用力戳著Adam的肩膀，金髮Beta生起氣來也是很嚇人的。「我居然還在Tony面前幫你說好話，想想我還真夠傻。」

「妳看到了？」花了一點時間Adam才想起來，昨天是Helene的休假。

「對呀，我們去替Lily買新衣服，誰知道回來的路上剛好在對街咖啡廳看見你。」

Adam又愣了一下。「我只是和Anne聊聊天，順便問她Jean-Luc的墓園在哪裡而已。」他也不知道自己幹嘛這樣老實的解釋，只不過Helene臉上的表情，讓他覺得不太舒服。「怎麼了？」

「呃.... 那我想你最好也跟Tony說清楚。」Helene想她最好還是好人做到底，幫幫她兩個在感情上同樣遲鈍的上司們。

藍眼睛的Alpha並不笨，他重新思索了一遍和Helene的對話。「該死，你說的我們是指妳和Tony？」

「我有想要分散Tony的注意力，可是Lily一直嚷著要去對面買冰淇淋，所以.....」她露出一副我盡力了真是抱歉呀的模樣。

「你們為什麼會在一起。」扔下鉛筆，Adam隨手在自己的袍子上擦了兩下，這句話與其說是問句，到不如說是抱怨。

「Lily喜歡他呀，她一直喊Tony『maître d』，Tony可開心的。」如果換做平常Adam肯定會覺得這樣的Tony實在有夠可愛，可惜他現在滿腦都想著要去和Tony解釋，他可不希望他辛苦和Tony建立起的良好關係又被破壞了。

畢竟他也要找時間解開Tony對於Anne懷孕的誤會，那就乾脆擇日不如撞日吧？

快步邁到Tony辦公室門口，Adam招呼也沒打就直接推開門，和領帶打到一半的Tony互相對望著，氣氛忽然有些尷尬。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」Tony撫順自己天藍色的襯衫，同時將領帶拉出一個漂亮的弧度，無論何時，他的Tony看起來都是那樣的完美又無懈可擊。

「我聽Helene說，你們昨天在市中心.....」手臂抱在胸前，Adam半倚靠在門旁，他不需要把話講完，Tony嘴角旁的抽動已經出賣了主人的心思。

「喔，是的，我們幫Lily買了一件很可愛的黃色小洋裝，她穿起來就跟個真正的天使一樣，你下次應該叫Helene讓她穿給你看看。」面對著鏡子，Tony將領帶調整好。「說真的，你該多花點時間和Lily在一起，讓她喜歡你對你也很有幫助不是嗎？」

Adam不置可否的哼了一聲，他可不覺得去討好個評論尖酸、頗有下一個Simone Forth之風的小女娃有什麼好處？畢竟等她長得夠大能寫美食評鑑的時候，Adam想自己恐怕也早就退休了。

「再說吧。」他坦然的接受了Tony給他一個白眼，反正小女孩不是今天他來跟Tony對話的主因。「我是想跟你說Anne，我們昨天見面，她跟我說了懷孕的－－」

「我知道，那可能是你的孩子，她有告訴你她把孩子送到哪裡去了嗎？」拉開抽屜Tony拿出一疊報表，他的視線沒有在Adam身上停留，反而很專注的盯著文件上的數字。Adam不確定Tony是真的不在乎，還是只想藉此轉移注意力。

「不，不是那個－－」Adam還沒來得及說完，又再次被他打斷。

「還是Anne要跟你再次交往？其實拋開酒精和毒品，你們真的是很相配的一對。」他的頭依舊沒有抬起來，Tony握著筆的左手在桌子上敲呀敲，讓Adam有股無法言喻的煩躁。

「不！你好好聽我說完。」耐心向來不是Adam具備的優點，他走到Tony身旁，一手抓住Tony肩膀，強迫對方正視自己。「我們沒有要復合，而且Anne也從來沒有懷孕，她沒辦法懷孕。」

Tony瞪大眼睛，彷彿還在消化Adam話裡的意思。「你是說她.....」

「是，天生子宮發育不完全。」在Beta身上常會有這樣的問題，男性的Beta大約有1/2因此無法懷孕，至於女性Beta發生這樣的機率雖然比較小，不過也還是佔有1/8的比率。

張著嘴吧，半晌Tony才發出聲音。「我很遺憾。」Adam沒有出聲，雖然他也曾替Anne感到遺憾過。停頓了一下，然後Tony像忽然想起什麼似的。「那她為什麼要跟我說她懷孕了？」

「她只是.....」Adam說不出Anne是故意要氣你，因為她嫉妒我愛著你的關係，這種真相Adam自然不能告訴他。「她以為你知道我去了哪裡，她想這樣講你就會告訴她。」

他的回答令Tony臉色一沉。「她恐怕太抬舉我了。」那一刻，Adam很後悔幹嘛要提起這個爛話題，他又讓Tony想起自己離開的那段時間了。

「Tony，」晃晃Tony的肩膀，他不希望Tony沉溺在悲傷的空氣中太久。「我和Anne已經結束了，我們不可能再成為情人的。」凝視著Tony的眼睛，Adam希望對方能理解，他是認真的。

Tony沒有閃避他的目光，兩人就這樣看著彼此，直到Tony再次出聲。「你不需要告訴我這些。」

「我－－」

幾乎沒有停頓，Tony繼續說：「我不在乎你和誰交往，只要別影響到工作，無論你要和哪個Beta還是Omega上床我都管不著。」Adam沒料到Tony會這麼說，這種講法，彷彿他一點都不在意Adam，彷彿他們的關係只是普通同事－－一個主廚、一個領班－－就這麼簡單。

頓時，Adam有些氣惱，他悻悻然的放開Tony肩膀，忍耐著一股在腸胃間翻攪的不適。「我要請假，下週一，四天。」

「你要做什麼？」放下筆，Tony困惑的揚起單邊眉毛。

「你不需要知道。」Adam知道現在的舉動很孩子氣，不過他控制不住自己的情緒。「反正你不是管不著嗎？」

踏著響亮的步伐離開，Adam腦中只想著應該要咬掉自己的舌頭才對。

 

站立在墓園中，Adam把一束鮮花放在老廚師的墓碑旁。他蹲了下來，有太多的話他想對年長的Alpha講，又有太多的悔恨他希望能讓年長的Alpha知道。

這是Adam最痛苦與遺憾的一件事，他原本希望能讓Jean-Luc見到自己重新振作，站回米其林舞台上的樣子，誰能知道，留給Adam的只剩下這冰冷冷的墓園而已。

白底黑字的大理石碑像在嘲笑他的天真，嘲笑他的自不量力，上面被雨水長年打出的灰色痕跡，也像在提醒Adam，這個世界不會環繞著Adam旋轉，時間也不會因為Adam停下腳步。

他以為自己只是離開了三年，但他卻錯過了永遠。

再多的悔恨也換不回Jean-Luc對他期待的眼神，於是Adam只能跪在原處，一個人獨自懺悔直到日落。

 

他這趟回巴黎除了要去Jean-Luc的墳前外，他也和幾個過去熟識的客人見了面，幾乎每個人都很驚訝能看到他，雖然他們早聽過Adam隔海重起爐灶的消息，不過真正見到本人，他們依舊難掩內心的訝異。

「說實話，我真的以為你死在荷蘭了。」頭髮斑白的高壯Alpha摟住他肩膀，非常親暱的拍了他的後腦勺。「臭小子，你害我們擔心死了。」雖然和Conti同年，不過Georges可不像英國人那樣斯文溫和，他可是個行動派的法國佬。

他這幾天不曉得跟多少人道過歉了，Adam說的都要詞窮，但他能回應的也只有一句。「抱歉。」

「沒事。」爽快的搖搖頭，Georges替他到了杯水。「你平安才是最重要的。新聞上說你接手了Balerdi家的餐廳，還拿到米其林三星，現在過得不錯呀。」

「對啊，有機會到倫敦來，我們會好好招待你的。」

「Tony還好嗎？最後一次在Jean-Luc的喪禮上見到他，他瘦了一圈，氣色也很差。」Georges狀似無異的提起，不過Adam很清楚，Georges有多關心Tony。早在他們都還是學徒的時候，Georges就是他們店裡常客，而Tony當時就常在外場服務他。

「.....他，還好。」明明造成Tony痛苦的元兇就是自己，不過Georges的眼神中並沒有責怪他的意思。

「你們為什麼不乾脆在一起算了？」老人嘆了口氣。「從以前開始你們就膩在一起，Tony一直是你最好的左右手。更何況你是個Alpha他是個Omega，我實在看不出任何理由你們能不在一起。」

「沒有那麼容易，Georges，Tony有他的理想，我該幫他實現，而不是成為他的阻礙。」這也就是為什麼，Adam決定來到倫敦，不顧Tony的堅決反對，硬是要接管Tony家的餐廳。

Adam雖然曾經墮落過，但沒有人能否認他的廚藝，Adam也曉得，如果他開口說要重開餐廳，不管Conti還是Georges他們都會願意出手幫忙的。

可是Adam沒有找上他們，反而拎著背包到了Tony的飯店，只因為他清楚，如果他要重新奪回三星，那一定要和Tony一起才有意義。

他會成為世界知名的廚師，而Tony也會成為世界知名的餐廳領班，從此不會有人敢看不起Omega的Tony。

「好吧，你們年輕人有自己的想法，我們老人家也管不著。」拍拍Adam的手臂。「只不過聽我老頭子一句話，別等到失去的時候才懂得珍惜。」

雙手握拳，Adam的肩膀垂了下來。等到失去才知道珍惜嗎？但要是他從一開始就沒有得到，還有所謂的失去可言嗎？

「講到這個，」年長的Alpha突然轉變了話題。「上個月Michel來找我，他說他在籌備新的餐廳。你知道嗎？」

他不曉得這件事，Adam老實的搖搖頭。「在哪？」

「倫敦。」Georges的目光閃過些微的擔憂。「希望他不是想跟你正面衝突一較高下了。」老人雖然不曉得在倫敦發生的事，卻很清楚當年在巴黎Adam對Michel做出的誇張行徑。

Adam不生氣，相反的他感到一股欣慰。「那也很好，Michel本來就是個很優秀的主廚。我會很期待的。」這是他發自內心的念頭。

Georges看著他，接著揚起了嘴角。「你變了，Adam。」他用力拍打Adam的背，一邊大聲的笑了出來。「如果Jean-Luc看到你現在的模樣，他肯定會很感動。」

也許吧？Adam在心底苦笑，他只希望Georges說的沒錯。

他們聊了一會彼此的生活，Georges告訴他，自己的第五間店準備在里昂開幕了，Georges經營著自創品牌的連鎖金飾，在法國算是頗有名氣。

臨走前，Georges遞給他一張名片。「如果你終於決定和Omega定下來了，記得打電話給我讓我幫你們做戒指。」他沒有特別的指名道姓，不過兩人都很清楚Georges口中的那名Omega是誰。

Adam想自己恐怕用不到。不過他不想要表現得太失禮，所以他只是點點頭。「謝了，到時候你會算我友情價吧？」

「Non~ 我絕對會狠狠敲你一筆的。」Georges的表情把他們都逗笑了。最後，白髮Alpha摟緊了Adam。「照顧好自己。」

「我會的。」

等到和Georges分開之後，Adam盯著Georges的名片，他想到了Tony，想到了他們在巴黎相處的過往。Adam不再猶豫了，他伸進褲子口袋掏出手機。

「喂，是，Conti，是我。」他希望能讓Tony開心，「你知道Michel打算在倫敦開店嗎？對，沒錯。我只是在想，你有辦法幫他找點人手還是資源嗎？」所以，何不就從聽Tony的話開始呢。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下文中提及的Jonathan Stevens，參考人物為Dan Stevens，AO3沒辦法放圖，請大家自行Google，或去我的Blog、樂乎或者隨緣。  
> 我在搜尋Tony的好對象時，他就這麼蹦出來了～ 他和丹布還有BC一起主演了維基解密（The Fifth Estate）  
> 因為太符合我心中的形象，所以就是他了。  
> 講話應該沒有德國口音，這只是我個人的加分而已。

「Chef，這是table 6的點餐。」將點餐條推到Adam面前，Tony沒有多跟他說一句話，轉身又回外面招呼客人了。

Adam煩躁的抓抓頭髮，他死死盯著白紙上Tony簡潔的字跡，視線幾乎要把紙灼燒出一個洞。

自他從巴黎回到倫敦已經兩周了，這兩個禮拜Tony一直用著不慍不火的態度對他，Tony沒有追問Adam去了哪裡，彷彿他真的不在乎Adam的行蹤，只要他準時回來上班就好了。

或許Tony真的放棄對他的迷戀了？也許Tony不再受他的Alpha特質吸引，真正能做到把Adam當成一般同事看待了。

如果真的如此，Adam應該要高興才對，可是他沒有。Adam的內心情緒五味雜陳沒有錯，不過開心？他很確定這種情緒不包含在裡面。

有股無名的重力壓在他胸口，沉重的鬱悶感讓Adam快要窒息，他深深吸了口氣，卻還是排除不了這種痛苦的折磨。「Helene, to the pass！」他朝Beta招招手，為了舒緩心情往餐廳裡走去。

Adam靠在通道的出入口，看著專心用餐的客人們，一邊吃著Adam做出來的料理，一邊和身旁的友人聊天，許多人臉上都洋溢著滿意的笑容。Adam想，他恐怕怎麼樣也看不膩這一幕。

他在餐廳裡掃了一圈，下意識的尋找著Tony的身影，最後Adam在一個靠窗的角落，發現站在餐桌旁的Tony。

Tony正在和table 11的客人交談，那個客人的金髮在太陽的照射下閃閃發光，他們距離Adam太遠，Adam不曉得他們在談些什麼，他只能看到Tony臉上的表情。

那是發自內心的真誠微笑，和平常Tony用來應付客人的微笑不同，Tony是真的感到開心。

以前在巴黎的時候，Adam還常見到，而在他們重新相遇之後呢？Adam依稀記得最後一次他見到Tony這樣的笑臉，是2年前他做了個蛋糕給Lily過生日的那天。

所以，讓Tony露出這種笑容的傢伙是誰？

他一把抓住剛好經過自己身邊的Kaitlin，力道大的讓金髮Beta嚇了一跳。「Chef？」

「那個男人。」Adam根本沒看她，他的目光依然膠著在Tony身上。「table 11，正在和Tony對話的那個人是誰？」

「嗯？」Kaitlin探頭過去，想看清楚主廚說的人是誰。「喔，他是Schloss Bensberg的餐飲總監，Mr. Jonathan Stevens。」

Schloss Bensberg？Adam思考了一下，他記得那是位在德國的城堡飯店，然後裡面的餐廳也是間米其林三星餐廳。「他是德國人？」

「不是，Mr. Stevens是個英國人，他說他這趟是考察兼回家探親的。」Kaitlin說著，發現自家主廚的眉頭深鎖，似乎不太愉悅，所以她又補了一句。「你不在的時候他來過兩次，這次是第四度造訪了。」

所以？看著男人和Tony相談甚歡的模樣，Adam不確定這個名叫Stevens的男人究竟是喜歡他們的料理，又或者別有用意。

男人說了什麼，Tony聽不清楚於是彎下腰，從Adam的角度他能將Tony被西裝包覆住的美好臀線全部收盡眼底，那讓Adam的心情好了一些些，直到他看見男人交給Tony一張名片。

Tony沒有收下名片，反而推拒著要還給對方，這是個有點怪異的舉動，畢竟一般同業交換名片應該是件很平常的事情，可是Tony卻像在顧忌什麼的遲遲不肯收下。

不，你可以不要..... 可是拜託.... 給我……。遠處的Adam只能用唇語猜測男人的話語，就在Adam打算上前解救為難的Tony時，Tony終於把名片放進口袋裡。

金髮男人的嘴角揚起，他彷彿終於鬆了口氣，在和Tony又講了幾句之後站了起來。Adam這才注意到男人很高，大概和自己差不多，而且他同樣擁有一雙藍眼睛。

男人朝著Tony微微欠身，宛若個標準紳士的行了個禮，他朝Tony伸出手，友善的向Tony握手表達謝意。

Tony一路送著男人離開餐廳，他轉身似乎想要回到廚房，一抬頭正好和Adam四目相對。

「你們很熟？」Tony擦過他身邊，對待他和對待空氣差不多。Adam也清楚他不該插手Tony的私事，可是他無法控制。

「沒有，只是個顧客而已。」Omega輕描淡寫的帶過，Adam卻在Tony經過時，嗅到了一股不同的味道，和Tony平常散發的溫軟酒香不一樣，有點刺人還略帶攻擊性的味道.....

Adam反射性的拉住了Tony的手臂，他還沒搞清楚為什麼要這麼做，身體就已經早一步行動了。「那個人，是個Alpha？」

Tony的手臂縮了一下，Adam不確定是什麼原因，他咬咬嘴唇，遲疑幾秒後點了頭。「是的。」

矛盾的情緒在Adam腹中打滾，一方面，他討厭Tony身上沾染其他Alpha的味道，另一方面，他又感到安心，幸好對方是個Alpha，畢竟Tony不會跟個Alpha發展關係的。

「你還有問題嗎？還是可以放開我了。」幾乎是扯著甩開了Adam的掌握，Tony轉身就要離去，但是從他口袋裡掉下的東西吸引了Adam的注意。

「嘿，你的......」Adam撿起那張卡片，赫然意識到這是剛剛金髮Alpha交給Tony的名片，在看到印刷精美的卡片背後有著一串手寫號碼之後，Adam才知道為什麼Tony沒有乾脆的收下名片了。

「謝謝。」Tony匆忙的拿回卡片，速度快得像要掩飾什麼一般。

Adam望著Tony急著走開的背影，鬼使神差的喊了一句：「你會回他嗎？」

被他這麼一叫Tony停下腳步，他沒有回頭。「也許。」他的聲音不算太大，卻正好能讓Adam聽見他的回應。接著在Adam能說些什麼之前，他就離開了。

等Adam的腦子重新接上線後，他面對的只剩下一片空氣而已。「Fuck！」他重重的朝牆壁上捶了一拳，縱使那早就於事無補。

 

繁忙的午餐結束了，休息時間Adam一個人站在後巷，他看著今天的天空，晴朗到沒有一片雲，簡直像是畫裡才會出現的風景。

忽然兩個服務生吸引了他的注意，他記得黑髮的Omega叫做Brook，另外一個棕髮的Omega叫做Maggie沒錯吧。她們沒有發現自己，Adam也不打算去打擾她們休息，他知道因為自己是個Alpha又是個主廚，有部分的Omega服務生對他感到恐懼。

「妳看到了嗎？今天那個金髮帥哥Alpha又來了。」比較年輕的Brook像個小女生－－雖然對方的確是個還在大學念書的工讀生－－拉住Maggie衣袖，語氣裡盡是興奮。

「妳說那個德國飯店的總監對嗎？我也看見了，他連續三天都來，而且都坐在同一個位置，好像是故意的一樣。」Adam一聽就知道她們在談論誰了，就是幾週前他撞見和Tony在餐廳聊天的那個小子。

「他超有禮貌，笑容也好迷人，連聲音都很好聽。」Brook笑得花枝招展，就算他們之間有段距離，Adam也能聽見她咯咯的笑聲。「我今天端菜給他的時候他還注意到我手指上的OK繃，很關心的問我怎麼了，他的口音裡還帶著一點德國腔，真的好可愛。」Adam幾乎失笑出來，沒辦法，這樣純情的Omega太可愛，Adam已經多少年沒碰上這種天真爛漫、少女情懷的Omega了。

「喂，妳別想了，人家早就心有所屬了。」Maggie戳了戳Brook那張妄想力破表的小腦袋，像是想要藉此讓她清醒似。

「有嗎？可是我看他手上明明就沒有戴婚戒呀。」

「小傻瓜，你還看不出來他對我們Boss有興趣嗎？每次只要Boss靠近他那桌，整個空氣都變得不一樣了。」Adam不悅的皺起眉，所以Tony還和那傢伙有來往嗎？「上次我還聽見他邀Boss休假的時候出去，不過被Boss婉拒了。」

「什麼？那也太可惜了吧，這麼英俊的Alpha耶，而且他和Boss也很配呀！」Brook馬上果斷放棄對金髮Alpha的幻想，轉而成為關心Boss戀情的後援會成員。

「我也這麼覺得。聽說Boss單身了好長一段時間，現在出現一個像是白馬王子的Alpha，Boss真該好好把握才對。」她拍拍Brook的手臂。「不過幸好Mr.Stevens是個很堅持的男人，就算被Boss拒絕他也不放棄，他一直對Boss說，至少給他一次機會，然後在Boss答應他之前，他還會繼續來光顧的。」

「哇，真好，真的很像白馬王子。對了，而且妳有注意到Mr. Stevens有一雙漂亮的藍眼睛嗎？Boss如果真的和他結婚，生下來的小孩肯定也很漂亮。」夠了，Adam再也聽不下去了，他扭頭就要走，一回身才發現Max站在他後面。

「你都聽見了？」陰沉著一張臉，因為對方是自己的多年好友，Adam也不需要在Beta面前隱藏自己的情緒。

「一部分吧，從她們提到那男人要邀Tony出去開始。」Max點燃一根菸，吸了一口之後將香菸遞給Adam。「其實不止服務生在流傳，有幾個年輕的助手也在討論這件事，不管外場還是內場謠言都傳的沸沸揚揚呀。」

Adam不作聲，他接過Max的菸，放到唇邊。Adam曾經沉溺在更強烈的毒品中，所以小小的尼古丁根本麻痺不了他。

「據說幾個不怕死的傢伙還開了賭盤，要賭什麼時候Tony會答應Alpha的約會。」因為接收到自家主廚的銳利狠瞪，Max狀似無辜的高舉雙手。「先說好，賭盤可不是我開的，而且我也沒有下注。」

Adam本來想叫Max供出那些無聊的屬下讓Adam能用加班清掃當作懲罰好好照顧他們一下，不過他再一想，改變了決定。

從口袋裡掏出一張百元紙鈔壓在Max身上。「幫我下注。」他扔掉菸蒂，心情忽然好了許多。「告訴他們我賭，永不。」他開心的笑了出來，Adam確定Tony不會跟Alpha去約會的，他大概很快就能看見吃了鱉的金髮Alpha滾回德國去。

就在Adam腳步輕快的準備回廚房時，Max突然拉住了他的手。「Adam.....」他的臉色凝重，一點也沒有像Adam那般輕鬆。「不要那麼自信。」

Adam的視線落到捲髮男人手腕的刺青上。「怎麼了？你不是也知道Tony說過他不會和Alpha交往的嗎？」

「是的，我知道，Tony講過他打算跟個Beta結婚沒錯。」他鬆開手，改為雙手插在腰上。「可是那已經是6年前了。」Max嘆了口氣，語重心長的告訴他。「人是會變的，Adam。」

Adam曉得Max或許是在暗指自己，沒錯，他是變了，從糟糕的人生走回正途。可是Tony和他不同，Tony可沒有什麼不良的嗜好需要戒除。「Tony不想要成為Alpha的附屬品，他不想要依附在Alpha身旁做個被Alpha掌控的Omega，我相信他的想法到現在都還沒改變。」扔下這句話，Adam打算離開，他不懂Max怎麼會不了解？明明他們就做了超過15年的朋友.....

「你有想過，這句話的意義，或許代表著Tony想找個能夠尊重他的人，願意支持他的事業，願意不在乎他的Omega身分，願意和他平起平坐的另一半嗎？」Adam的一隻手撐在玻璃門上，他想要推開門，卻覺得大門沉重的令他使不上力。「無論那個人的身分是Alpha或Beta，其實並不那麼重要。」

Alpha主廚沒有回答，他用盡全力打開玻璃門，然後重重的甩上門板，將Max和他那一番話全部關在外面。

Adam拒絕去思考Max的發言，他逃避著身為Alpha獨有的敏銳直覺，因為Adam擔心，僅僅只需要一個敲擊，他多年來建立起的偽裝堡壘，就會被粉碎到殆無孑遺。


	15. Chapter 15

事實上賭注持續了一個月，而且賭盤還持續有狀大的跡象，因為這一個月Tony對於Stevens鍥而不捨的邀請依舊不為所動，Adam從後門偷看到Tony再次送走沮喪金髮Alpha的身影，他想自己果然贏定了。

直到時節進入9月，這年同樣是個秋高氣爽的秋季，那天Adam剛進餐廳，就聽到Tony似乎在和Kaitlin交代著什麼。「.....只是頓飯，沒有什麼，我大概一點鐘就會回來了。」

內容吸引了Adam的注意，聽起來，Tony要請假暫時離開嗎？「你要去哪？」他的身體又再度快了一步，Adam湊進兩人之間，非常不禮貌的打斷了兩人的對話。

「Excuses me？」Tony露出那種困擾卻又無奈的表情。「你沒有廚房的工作要做嗎？」

Adam只是意思意思的望了一下廚房的方向。「反正有David在。你要去哪裡？」Adam赫然發現今天Tony穿的不像平常正式，雖然一樣穿著西裝外套，卻沒有打領帶，他難得見到Tony領口最上面的兩顆扣子打開來了。

「沒什麼。」他好像刻意在迴避Adam的視線。「只是個商務午餐。」

商務午餐？Tony有時候確實會跟Balerdi酒店的投資者們吃個飯聯絡感情什麼的，可是從來不像這樣，遮遮掩掩感覺有所隱瞞。

「跟誰？」Adam知道自己沒有立場去質問Tony，畢竟今天不管Tony要跟哪個Omega、Beta甚至是Alpha見面Adam都不管著，他們只是主廚和領班的關係，充其量算是朋友，雖然Adam現在也不確定他和Tony還是不是朋友。

「只是個朋友。」簡單的帶過，可是認識Tony多年的Adam曉得那不會只是朋友而已。

「你－－」他還沒來得及開口，Max從廚房中走了出來。

「Adam，羊送來了，你不是說你要檢查一下。」一個轉身，Adam再次抬頭Tony已經不在了，這個意思很明顯，代表Tony不想跟Adam多做交談。

Adam只能摸摸鼻子走回廚房，把脾氣發洩在睡過頭的倒楣學徒身上。

事後證明Adam的第六感是對的，雖然Tony依舊堅稱只是商業聚會，但是他已經和那個名叫Jonathan Stevens的英國仔出去了好幾次。

Adam拒絕承認自己賭輸了，所以他堅稱這只是公事會面，而幾個比較膽大的Alpha服務生去向Tony求證的時候，當事人也嚴正否認他正在和金髮的Alpha約會。

他們沒有約會也沒有交往，Adam這樣告訴自己，然後他再度做了一整鍋的紅茶醬汁扔進垃圾桶裡。

不過那依舊抑制不了餐廳裡面的流言蜚語，比如有年輕的工讀生聲稱他見到Boss和金髮Alpha在一家預約制的高檔日式餐館門口等待用餐。

謠言傳出的那天，Adam折斷了四隻鉛筆。

又或者有人在夜晚的河邊看見他們肩並肩在散步，金髮Alpha體貼的脫下自己的外套披在Boss身上，讓聽見的Omega們每個人都羨慕不已。

當天晚上Adam親手燉了一鍋海鮮清湯當作員工餐，比較資深的廚師們都紛紛走避，只有年輕的助手和學徒被那鍋看來秀色可餐的清湯辣的半死。

還有人在公園目擊到兩人，晴朗的午後他們坐在湖旁的長椅上享受微風還有秋紅，一片落葉掉在Boss的頭上，金髮Alpha溫柔摘掉葉子同時替Boss將臉頰旁的髮絲塞進耳後。繪聲繪影描述一切的Beta服務生發誓他看見Boss臉紅了，他們那個總是處變不驚，面對何種顧客的刁難都能化解的優雅領班，居然因為金髮Alpha的舉動，倏一下紅了雙頰。

那日的廚房只能用人間煉獄來形容，他們要求完美的主廚今日更是把"完美"兩個字發揮到了極限，有個新來抗壓性比較低的Beta學徒還被Adam罵哭了，當場嚷著要辭職。結果只換來他們魔鬼主廚一句：「要滾快滾，沒人會送你。」

和Adam一起打拼6年的廚師們看著彼此，心裡只有一個想法，他們要去宰掉那個管不好自己嘴巴的Beta服務生。

和外場八卦Boss戀情的興奮氣氛不同，廚房裡每天都籠罩著低氣壓，每天上班前所有廚師的想法只有，希望今天不要再有什麼Boss和金髮Alpha的新消息了。

而至於成為眾人目光的Boss本人，依舊每天上班下班，他在工作上仍然敬業。Adam不確定Tony是故意無視，還是那些服務生們都很識相的沒讓傳言傳進他耳中。

Adam傾向應該是後者。

 

背上背包，他頭一次遺憾自己戒酒的決定，沒有什麼時候比現在更值得喝上一杯了。他今天不想直接回房間，Adam想找個地方轉換心情。

不知道他上次經過那家正在裝修的泰國料理開了嗎？乾脆今天繞過去看看好了。

剛踏出後門，他沒有料到有個人在那裡等他。

「Adam，好久不見。」男人站在原地，似乎在給Adam選擇的機會。想要無視對方的念頭閃過腦中，不過那種舉動實在太幼稚了，更何況Adam早就清楚這天會來臨。

他接近男人身邊，朝他伸出手。「好久不見了，Michel。」

Michel眼中也有同樣的情緒，不過對方很快甩開猶豫，握住了Adam的手將他拉進懷中。

「抱歉，Michel，我真的很抱歉。」就算再多的道歉也無法彌補Adam曾經做過的蠢事，不過就像Tony對他說過的，Adam確實欠Michel一個發自內心的真誠道歉。

Michel擺在他背後的手顫了一下，他其實想過很多兩人見面後會發生的場景，但Michel沒想過Adam居然劈頭就向他致歉，他忍不住哼的一聲笑了出來。「真不像你，Adam，是Tony要你這麼做的？」

尷尬的摸摸腦袋，Adam也很誠實。「是的，Tony是有叫我這麼做，可是那只是其中一個原因，我確實該好好的向你道歉。」

Michel望著他。「你變了，Adam，是得到三星改變了你，還是那個幸運的Beta？」Adam知道他在講誰，不過不是海倫，也不是因為名氣，能讓Adam改變的永遠只有一個男人。

沒有等他回答，Michel攬住他的脖子。「好啦，別苦著一張臉，走吧，我請你去吃宵夜。」

 

結果他們到了Adam心念的那家泰國料理去，他們邊吃邊聊著近況，Michel也告訴Adam他的餐廳裝潢的差不多了，預計11月中就能開幕了。

「那很好，別忘了幫我留兩個位置。」Adam想著如果帶Tony去Tony應該會很開心，畢竟他一直期待著Adam跟Michel能夠和好。

「沒問題。」他夾了一塊蝦餅放進碗中。「我知道是你叫Conti來幫我忙的。」

「他比我有門路，我只是盡我能做的。你是個有才能的主廚，本來就該擁有自己的餐廳。」他無視Michel訝異的眼神，自顧自的說著。

這回換Michel沈默了。「謝謝你。我也很對不起。」

「別再提了，Michel。」他不願再去回想那種絕望，曾經有一刻，在Adam以為他拿不到三星時，那就彷彿是世界末日提早來臨。「我們或許真的是糟糕的工作伙伴，但是我們至少能當朋友。」

「講到這個，Max他們還好嗎？」

「還不錯。David現在也越來越能幹了，就算我們不在他一個人也能處理好廚房。」Adam還記得Michel當初很器重David，而事實也沒有讓他們失望，David的確是個可造之才。

「那Tony呢？我聽Reece說他和Schloss Bensberg來的總監在約會？」他刻意朝Adam眨眨眼。

「我不知道。」是啊，你就再繼續欺騙自己吧，Adam內心有道聲音這麼嘲諷著。

「我記得你第一次把Tony介紹給我們的時候，」Michel話鋒忽然一轉，拿著湯匙的手在空中揮呀揮。「我還特別警告他不要對你認真。」

儘管他知道Michel是出於好意，不過Adam真的很想嗆他說我和Tony之間的事情關你屁事。

「我一直覺得你沒辦法經營一段長期關係，我不希望看見Tony難過。可惜還是太遲了，不管他在我們面前如何否認對你的感情，但他依舊迷戀你到無可自拔。」Michel重重一個嘆息，彷彿他真的在為Tony感到惋惜。

「我曉得，我也傷了他。」

「你知道？」訝異的皺著眉，Michel的音調也提高了不少。

「他愛我，可是那只是出於Omega本能的迷戀。」Adam的言論，換來Michel奇怪的目光，Michel盯著他好半天，像在觀察什麼稀有動物似的。

然後下一秒，他大聲笑了出來。「天呀，Adam，我過去還認為你很聰明，我還因此羨慕過你。」他用力拍著Adam的背，笑聲也沒有停止過。「結果原來你是在做菜上很聰明，在感情上根本是個傻瓜。」

「你在發什麼神經。」這回Adam真的不爽了，他甩開Michel的手，疑惑Michel是不是在自己不注意的時候偷喝酒了？要不然他現在在說什麼瘋話？

「Well, 看在我們是朋友的份上。」Michel靠回椅背，嘴角掛著促狹的微笑。「你大概不知道在巴黎的日子，有多少的Alpha廚師、服務生、顧客想追Tony。」他扳著手指一一細數。「你還清醒的時候他們還不敢做什麼，可是當你酗酒的那段期間，好幾個Alpha捧著大束鮮花還有豐厚的合約想要挖腳Tony。他們都是在飯店界或者餐飲業赫赫有名的經理跟董事，可是Tony通通拒絕了。」

Adam怔了一下，他當然知道Tony有多受歡迎，不管是他的外表還是他的能力，都是這個行業爭相追求的良材。Adam和Tony的認識也是因為他出手救了被Alpha糾纏的Tony，不過從那之後，Adam就再也沒聽Tony提起他被哪個Alpha騷擾的事情，原來都是Tony自己處理掉了嗎？

「你還搞不懂為什麼嗎？」Michel停頓了，似乎在等Adam的思緒跟上他。「因為對Tony來說，不管對方是多強大、多成功、多富裕的Alpha，只要他不是Adam Jones，那麼Tony Balerdi連看也不會多看一眼。」


	16. Chapter 16

Adam把寫到一半的菜單揉成一團扔進垃圾桶，這已經是第17張了，他看著半滿的廢紙簍，心情相當煩悶。

他的朋友們到底在講什麼？從Georges、Max甚至現在連Michel也這麼說，所以呢？難道他們現在是在告訴Adam，Adam一直都誤會Tony了？Tony是真心愛著自己，不是因為Alpha或者Omega的關係？

怎麼可能，他一直篤定Tony不願被一個Alpha綁住，Tony喜歡上自己是情不自禁，要是今天Tony能夠有選擇……

那樣會怎麼樣？Adam粗暴的抓抓頭髮，要是他或Tony其中一個人是Beta就好了，那麼事情不就簡單多了，他們或許早就結婚，孩子都在上小學了。

愚蠢，那還是真是太愚蠢，他－－

「Adam？你今天怎麼這麼早到？」熟悉的聲音讓他抬起頭，那個讓Adam思考到失神的人此刻正在他面前。「在想新菜單？」他走近桌邊，看著桌上散落的紙張還有垃圾桶旁的紙團，語氣中充滿關心。

可惜現在的Adam腦子裝滿其他的東西，他忽略了Tony對他的關心，反而在某種衝動的驅使下開口。「原來所謂的原則就是拿來打破用的嗎？」

Tony傻在原地，越過Adam準備要去拿訂位本的手也收了回來。「你在講什麼？」

「你不是說過你不跟Alpha交往的？那現在那個德國來的傢伙是怎麼回事？」Adam的問題很無禮，也很沒有立場，他不該像個妒火中燒的丈夫一般質問Tony。

可是只要一想到Tony會跟不是自己的Alpha在一起？這可是他默默看護了16年的Tony，他做不到輕易將Tony讓給其他Alpha。

面對咄咄逼人的Adam，Tony反而異常冷靜。「那是商務會議，我們只是在談公事而已。」

「公事？真的只是公事？那之後還會去公園散步？去河邊看風景？我可看不出這些事情對生意有什麼幫助。」圍繞在Adam腦中的夢魘又回來了，他幾乎可以想像Tony與那個金髮Alpha漫步在夕陽低垂的草地上，斜陽照在Tony的臉上會是多麼動人，而Tony身邊的人，應該要是他，應該只能是他！

他不確定自己是不是在沒注意的情況下散發出了Alpha的信息素，因為Tony突然後退了幾步，刻意拉開兩人間的距離。「Christ！Adam，我只是跟Jon出去了幾次，這又不代表我們要結婚還準備請你來當伴郎什麼的。」Adam的表情一下子變得相當難看，不光是因為Tony糟糕的結婚比喻，更因為Tony已經直接叫那男人小名了。

「真的只是這樣嗎？我看也不遠了吧？你－－」就差那麼一點，腦袋不清楚的Adam又要講出讓自己抱憾終身的話了，幸好一陣敲門聲打斷了他。

「抱歉，我來的不是時候嗎？」害兩人爭執的主角就站在門口，金髮Alpha露出尷尬的模樣，似乎在猶豫著是不是該先迴避比較好？

這是Adam頭一次近距離看見年輕Alpha，英國男人穿著標準的三件式西裝，裡面的灰藍色背心正好襯托他的藍眼睛。他的舉手投足間都帶著一股高雅的氣息，和長年在廚房中打滾的Adam完全不一樣。

「Jon？你怎麼會來這裡？」Tony臉上滿是詫異，他走向Jonathan，Adam險些控制不住想要拉住Tony的手，阻止Tony接近年輕男人。

「我在外面找不到你，拜託Tom讓我進來的，你別怪他。」或許Tony不會怪罪隨便讓外人進後場的服務生，不過Adam已經在心底記上對方一筆了。

「找我們家領班找到廚房來，你有什麼很重要的事嗎？」Adam可不會無動於衷呆站在旁邊當背景，他跨步上前，刻意擋在兩人中間。

男人仔細掃過他之後，立刻站直身體，禮貌的向Adam點頭行禮。「您就是鼎鼎大名的主廚 Mr. Jones對吧，真是不好意思，我應該早點來跟您打招呼的。」男人才開口，Adam就知道為什麼Omega服務生們都這麼喜歡他了，Jonathan的嗓音清朗卻帶有磁性，語調溫和感覺不到Alpha的侵略性。

「我叫Jonathan Stevens，這是我的名片。」Alpha掏出了名片，用兩手捧著遞給自己，Adam本來不想要收下，可是他發覺Tony正在瞪著他，於是Adam只好勉為其難的接了過來。

「你還沒說找little Tony要幹嘛？」一把攬住Tony的肩膀，Adam故意用親暱的稱呼喊他。

「Little Tony？」Jonathan一副玩味的表情望著Tony，Tony只能無奈的搖搖頭，一邊掙脫了Adam的手臂。「別問，那是他的惡趣味。」

金髮男人給了Tony一個和藹的微笑，很給Tony面子的沒有追問下去。「我只是想問你.....」他正要開口，不過好像又顧慮到Adam的存在閉上嘴。

Tony自然也注意到了，他扭頭朝向Adam。「抱歉，可以麻煩你給我們一點私人空間嗎？」

拜託，今天他如果像年輕男人一樣聽話，他就不叫Adam Jones了。「他要講什麼見不得人的事情嗎？如果不是，我在也無所謂吧。」

Jonathan臉上有些不好意思，他摸摸自己那頭已經整齊到不能再整齊的金髮。「確實不是什麼秘密啦，要是Mr. Jones不在意的話.....」邊說，他從口袋中拿出一張票券。「Tony，我想約你去今天晚上的音樂會。」那是張相當精緻的門票，光從外觀就看得出來，這絕對不是普通人能買得到的門票。

「我－－」

「這不是公務，Tony，我不想再用工作當成藉口了。這是個正式的約會，拜託你，求你別再拒絕我。」他的話語相當誠懇，而且Alpha似乎也看出了Tony的猶豫。「我不想為難你，Tony。」他拉起Tony的左手，溫柔的將票放到Tony手中。

「你知道我的心意，Tony，選擇權在於你。無論什麼結果我都可以接受，我只希望你能給“我們”一個機會。」放開Tony之前他又一次輕撫過Tony的手腕。「真是抱歉，Mr. Jones，不好意思打擾你們準備了。」朝著Adam恭敬的點了頭，他的視線最後還是回到Tony臉上。「我等你的電話。」

男人離開了，路上有不少服務生和他道早安，而Jonathan也都用笑容回應他們，親切到一點架子都沒有。

Adam的胃感到灼熱，他不知道什麼時候開始握緊了拳頭，綠色的火焰從他腳底開始燃燒直竄頸椎，他咬著牙齒。「你會去嗎？」他的聲音低沈的不像自己。

「Adam，不....」Tony的表情也很痛苦，他凝視著手中的門票，彷彿那張紙擁有千金重似的。

Adam不確定他想說什麼，不知道？不要問？還是.....

Tony沒有說下去，他只是搖搖頭，將票收進口袋裡。

在他經過自己身旁時，Adam一把抓住了他的手腕，那是剛剛他被Jonathan握過的位置。「我晚上要試驗一道新菜色，留下來幫我試菜。」Adam的心臟在顫抖，深深呼吸，Adam無法想像如果Tony拒絕了自己該怎麼辦。

Tony只是看了Adam一眼，他的棕色眸子此刻突然變得黯淡許多，他沒有回應，只是掙脫了Adam的掌控，頭也不回的走向外場。

當天晚上Adam在廚房切著鰈魚，他假裝沒去注意周遭來來去去的工作伙伴，幾個人朝他說再見，Adam沒有理會，他專注在自己的料理上。

10點、11點，廚房只剩下Adam一個人，還有他正在爐火上烹調的濃湯。

外場的餐廳也暗了，只有廚房依舊燈火通明，Adam將做好的醬料淋到沙拉上，仔細的擺上小蕃茄和西洋芹當作點綴。

牆上的時鐘一直在滴答走著，Adam等到了半夜1點，可是沒有Tony，Tony始終沒有出現。

他盯著擺在眼前的一桌料理，從開胃菜、沙拉、湯品、主餐到甜點，Adam全部準備好了，還冒著煙的餐點，似乎在嘲笑著形單影隻的Adam。

可悲，他真的太可悲了。

Adam想起那個賭注，就算他再怎麼逃避，再怎麼欺騙自己，都不能否認這個事實－－他輸了，輸的徹底，輸的悽慘。

大手一揮Adam將菜盤全部掃到地上，「啊啊啊啊啊！」他像隻負傷的野狼般低聲嘶吼，下一秒抓狂的將看得見的東西往牆上丟往地上砸，他不知道自己敲碎了多少盤子酒杯，Adam不在乎，他一點都不在乎了。

什麼都沒有了，曾經他在腦中規劃的美好藍圖都已經不存在了，原來沒有了Tony，這一切也沒有任何意義。

發洩完後Adam看著凌亂不堪的廚房，破碎的玻璃盤在他腳邊，銀色流裡台被肉汁染成紅色的，汁水沿著爐台流下，一滴滴落在地板上。

Adam頓時感到一陣噁心，他衝出了廚房，倚著後巷的垃圾桶乾嘔起來。

可是他什麼都吐不出來，Adam這才意識到自己好像超過15個小時沒有進食了。

雙腳一軟跌在旁邊的黑色垃圾袋上，他的腦中一片黑暗，什麼都感覺不到。

曾經，他以為得不到三星對他來講是世界末日，可是現在Adam才知道，失去Tony，對他來說才等同失去了全世界。


	17. Chapter 17

結果第一個發現他的還是Helene。

Adam不知道自己在後巷待了多久，他或許昏迷了一陣子等清醒之後又昏了過去，Adam不曉得，他感覺不到時間流逝，也不知道現在到底是黑夜還是清晨。

「天呀，Adam，你又闖了什麼禍？」他被人扶了起來，金髮Beta的聲音非常尖銳，Adam扭開頭，試圖要閃躲金髮Beta還有她身後的刺眼陽光。

Helene撐著他艱困的往飯店走去，在經過後門時，有個人拍打了Adam的肩膀。「走後面，趁Tony還沒來之前，我會讓他們收拾好的。」

聽見Tony的名字，Adam一度失去作用的心臟似乎震動了一下，不過很迅速的，Adam又陷入了短暫的昏迷狀態。

意識朦朧的他被Helene帶回房間，Helene沒把他扔到床上，反而將他丟進浴缸裡，接著扭開了水龍頭。

冰冷的水從蓮蓬頭冒出澆在Adam頭頂上，寒冷的觸感令他彈坐起身，也沖掉了一些Adam腦中的混亂思緒。

Helene抬起他的頭，似乎在檢查Adam身上有沒有受傷，確認他一切安好之後，Helene不客氣的用蓮蓬頭近距離沖了Adam一整臉。「洗個澡，你臭的像頭死豬一樣。」說完，她就把Adam一個人留在浴室，轉身走了出去。

Adam花了一段時間才重新找回身體的控制，他動動手指，僵硬又麻痺。勉強自己抬起手，Adam不太順利的解開身上的鈕釦，將已經變成灰色的廚師袍扔到了牆角。

Adam靜靜坐在浴缸裡面，他的一生中沒有過如此的絕望，就算他被毒販追打，甚至是挖生蠔到指頭破掉的那段時間都沒有像現在這樣，痛徹心扉的絕望。

如果Tony才跟個Alpha約會他就受不了了，那麼萬一Tony要結婚的時候自己該怎麼辦呢？

殺了那個Alpha。恐怖的念頭忽然閃過Adam心中，他趕忙舀了滿手掌的水潑到臉上，試圖甩開這種瘋狂的想法。

他迅速沖了一個冷水澡，抽起門後的浴巾隨意擦乾身體，Adam懶得披上浴袍就直接走了出來。

他感到疲倦，不是生理上的疲憊，而是心靈上的。他明明愛了Tony這麼長的時間，他以為不要回應Tony的愛就能夠保護對方，想不到最後Tony竟然選擇了另一個Alpha，那他一直以來的堅持到底是為了什麼？

所以以前Tony說的愛他，都是真心而不光只是因為Omega的關係嗎？要是真是如此，那麼狠狠拒絕Tony的自己不就是個萬惡不赦的混帳了。

「嘿，Adam，你還好吧？」順著聲音的方向，Adam看見那雙灰色的眼瞳流露出對自己的關心，他一時控制不了自己，鬼迷心竅的往前，將嘴唇貼了上去。

他沒有料到會換來Helene的一巴掌，這一巴掌打的又重又響，Helene用力推開他的時候，Adam還能感覺到臉上的熱辣感。「你振作點！」她抓住了他的肩膀，搖晃著他試圖要讓他清醒。「聽好了，我不會成為你的避風港，也不會成為你用來傷害Tony的工具。」

Adam眨眨眼睛，拜那一巴掌所賜，Adam斷線的腦袋終於重新開始運作了。「我－－」

「閉嘴，我問你，你還愛Tony嗎？」出於一股強大的魄力與壓力，Adam只能愣愣的點了頭。「那就好了。」

Adam才剛張開嘴巴，又被Helene打斷了。

「你過去老是糾結在Alpha和Omega上面，可是現在你知道那不重要，如果Tony願意，就算是Alpha他也能夠接受，你應該也夠清楚了。現在你要做的，就是像個真正的男人一樣，振作起來把Tony追回來。」追回來？這句話講來簡單做起來卻很難。

「哪有這麼容易。」他甩開Helene的手，碰的一下坐回床上。

「當然不容易，可是你不覺得這是你欠Tony？花點功夫展現你的真心不難吧？」Helene伸手想要掐他的臉頰，不過被Adam早一步躲開了。

嘆了口氣，他到底該怎麼做，才能重新贏回Tony的心？

「別擺出那副表情，看在你那麼可憐的份上我就幫你一下吧。」她這回想要戳Adam的額頭，不過一樣先被對方閃開。「下個禮拜，Tony要幫我帶Lily去動物園完成她的學校作業，你為什麼不跟著一起去？你們很少在餐廳外見面吧？何不趁這個機會重新培養兩人的感情？」

Adam思考了一下，終於露出這天以來的第一個笑容。

 

他拜託Max替他頂班的時候，Beta二話不說攬了下來。「也該這麼做了，你知道你們害我多心急？」

Adam只是給他一個苦笑，要是他早點覺悟，可能就不用繞這麼長一段遠路了。

當Helene帶著Lily出現的時候，Adam難得用微笑歡迎小女孩，只是看來小女生可不領情。Lily躲在母親背後，環抱著母親的腰。「Ogre也要跟我們一起去嗎？」

就算他們認識都要2年多了，Lily現在還是愛叫他Ogre，Adam不怪她，誰叫他以前對她母親那麼苛刻呢。

「妳不乖乖的，Ogre就要吃掉妳囉～」忽然玩心大起的Adam彎下身，把Lily從Helene背後拉了出來，搔著Lily的腰肢，逗的小女生哈哈大笑。

「Helene？Lily？這是怎麼.....」Tony才進廚房就僵在原處，不止Tony看傻了眼，很多助手也沒見過他們家主廚跟個小孩子玩得這樣開心，大家互相對看似乎懷疑是不是要下紅雨還是今天英國女皇要來光顧他們的餐廳了？

「maître D～」一見到Tony，Lily馬上掙脫Adam的懷抱衝向金髮Omega。

「嘿，小公主。」Tony也立刻蹲下來，從善如流的將小女孩抱了起來。「準備好要去給動物看了嗎？」他親了小女孩的臉頰，Lily攬住他的脖子，將腦袋貼在Tony的頸側。

「嗯，而且Ogre也要去，他會去吃掉那些動物。」Lily最後一句話講的很小聲，彷彿在說什麼秘密似的。

Tony愣了幾秒，他抬起頭，對著Adam。「你也要去？」他的眉頭緊皺，看不出來是不開心還是困擾。

「對。」往前跨了幾步，Adam把Lily從Tony手中抱了過來，他可不是疼小孩，而是他看不慣Tony懷裡有別人，就算是個乳臭未乾的小女孩也不行。「你不是叫我要花時間跟她打好關係嗎？」那是Adam想了幾天的好藉口，用這個理由Tony也不會拒絕自己了。

Tony的眉間依舊沒有鬆開，他望了一下Helene，金髮Beta一臉無辜的朝他聳聳肩。「好吧，不過別在孩子前面說些什麼。」他的語氣帶著警告，Adam曉得Omega在說什麼。

「我不會。」他和Helene還有Max商量過了，決定暫時不提Tony去約會的事情，Beta們一至認為現在Adam不該把Tony逼太緊，而是要給Tony一點空間。「我只是個Ogre，我負責吃而已。」說著，他張大嘴巴作勢要咬Lily的臉頰，被Lily用兩隻小手壓住了額頭。

「不要～～ maître D救我～」

David在心中欲哭無淚，他一直崇拜的Yoda大師，怎麼會跟個孩子玩的更像小孩呢？不過.... 他又看了Tony、Adam還有Lily一眼，他們看起來真像甜蜜幸福的一家人。

將爐火打開，他認命的調起了等會要用的醬汁，David想他還是認真鍛鍊，早日獨當一面才能跟Sara求婚呀。


	18. Chapter 18

「哇～是獅子。」Lily靠在欄杆旁邊，一臉興奮的望著慵懶趴坐在地上的大雄獅，不知道是不是因為天氣太悶獅子不願動，只是偶爾打個哈欠證明自己不是園方擺出來的雕像。

「Lily，小心點，別摔倒了。」Tony亦步亦趨的在後面緊盯Lily，以防小女孩有任何閃失。他真是個好爸爸，Adam忍不住想。

「來這邊，這邊還有一隻！」像是發現新大陸似的Lily尖叫，他拉著Tony的手臂往岩石的另一側衝，有隻母獅正在那邊舔著只有一兩歲大的小幼獅。「好可愛～」

Adam快步跟了上去，抬頭正好對上Tony有點無奈的微笑。他幾乎想要親吻那樣的Tony，可是Adam忍住了。「她沒來過動物園嗎？很少看到小孩這麼興奮的。」的確，以Lily的年紀來講，這樣的反應是太大了些，他們周遭和她同年的小孩都相當冷靜，一路上Adam還聽到好多小孩跟他們的父母抱怨要早點回家。

「聽Helene說，Lily很小的時候他們來過一次，後來因為工作的關係，Helene沒什麼時間帶她出來玩。」站在Lily身後，Tony一隻手按在Lily的肩膀上，阻止她太過開心跌進獅園裡。

「Helene也很辛苦.....」Adam回想起自己的童年。不管動物園、遊樂園Adam通通沒去過，他自己的糟糕父親就不用說了，寄養在叔叔家的那陣子，也沒人有精力關心他。他的童年沒有什麼娛樂，一個人在家的他喜歡看著料理節目動手做點小東西，這或許就是他開始做菜的起源吧。

「是的。」Tony臉上有著一閃而過的複雜情緒，他很快把視線從Adam身上移開。

「那你呢？」雖然他們認識很久，在巴黎關係還沒有很僵的那段時間也聊了很多，但是這種小地方一般不會提起。

「我嗎？我算幸運了，以前我爸媽只要有休假都會帶我到這邊玩，我的反應大概和那些小孩差不多。」指指旁邊一個正在喊好熱好累的孩子，小男孩拉著母親的手臂要她別在逗留了。「小時候不懂得珍惜，大了才知道和父母的相處有多寶貴。」

他想要撫平Tony臉上難過的表情，Adam沒有多想就開了口。「以後我們再一起來吧，」帶著我們的孩子一起。幸好他的理智即時恢復，沒讓他把剩下的半句話說出來。

「Ad－－」

「Ogre～ 我想吃冰淇淋。」小女孩正好撲到他身上，適時的轉移了話題。

「喔，好。」他慌張的低下頭，掩飾懸在空氣中尷尬的氣氛。「你想吃什麼口味的？香草？還是巧克力。」

「我要草莓，香草要給maître D，你吃咖啡的。」小小年紀就已經能夠有條不紊的指揮一切，Adam不禁想，或許比起評論家，Lily更適合接任Tony的位置？

「不行，Lily，Helene說妳晚上還有點小咳嗽，之前感冒還沒好，不能吃冰的。」Tony像想起什麼般的回過神，他拉住了Adam的手臂，制止Alpha的行動。

他真的跟個老媽子沒有兩樣，Adam望著Tony，以後他對他們的小孩也會這麼嚴格嗎？「只有一球而已，Tony，Lily難得出來玩，就讓她開心一點嘛。」

「拜託啦～ maître D～」Lily也露出了水汪汪的大眼睛，一副楚楚可憐的哀求模樣。

Tony來回看著這一大一小，態度最終軟化下來，他牽住Lily的手。「好吧，只能一球，不能跟妳媽媽說唷。」

「太好了！maître D我最愛你了～」小女孩嘴巴真甜，Adam終於知道為什麼Tony會喜歡她了。

他們一人牽著Lily一邊的手，朝著冰淇淋車走去，兩個人都沒有注意到，這樣的他們有多親密。

 

或許是某種補償心態，Adam覺得自己很難拒絕Lily的每一個要求，當他們到了小動物區，Lily又用著渴望的表情拜託Adam讓她喂動物的時候，Adam很快又投降了。

他接收到Tony嚴厲的視線，但他還是勇敢的承受著壓力掏出錢包，付了一個大人一個小孩的錢以後，把Tony推了進去。「我可不適合這麼溫馴的工作，你去盯著她。」

Tony好像正打算開口抱怨，幸好Lily連拖帶跑的把Tony拉進園區，Adam因此僥倖的逃過一劫。

他在圍欄外看著面對山羊感到害怕的Lily一直躲在Tony的懷裡，但在Tony的帶領和鼓勵下，怯生生的拿著飼料伸長手，終於體驗生平第一次的餵羊。

Adam無法克制心中散發出的溫暖感受，他拿出手機，用相機記錄下這一刻。

Lily拉著Tony喂兔子，忽然一隻臃腫壯碩的白色兔子碰地一聲跳上Tony的大腿，把Tony嚇了一大跳，那副模樣實在太可愛，Adam的記憶卡容量又因此消耗了許多空間。

「那是你的小孩和伴侶嗎？」一名年輕的Omega女性接近他，臉上帶著微笑。

Adam應該否認，但是他想，反正也沒人認識他們。「是的。」他點點頭，撒謊撒的理直氣壯。

「你們的女兒很可愛，像你這種願意陪伴侶一塊帶小孩的Alpha並不多，你肯定很愛他們吧。」Adam不好意思的擦擦鼻子，確實，就算在21世紀，有一半的Alpha還是覺得帶小孩是Omega分內的事情。

如果他和Tony有小孩，他也會一樣寵孩子，帶著小孩和Tony到處去玩的。

「我的確很愛他們。」他當然很愛Tony，至於Lily呢..... Adam這次就順便加上她一個好了。

Adam或許有些走神，所以他根本沒注意到什麼時候Tony站到他身旁。

「Adam？」他喊著他的名字，表情不是很開心。「Lily說她想去廁所，我們走吧。」Tony說完，也沒等Adam回覆就帶著Lily走出餵食區。

「抱歉，我先走了。」他草草和女人道別，大步追上兩個人。Adam認識Tony太久，所以他當然清楚Tony心情不好，不過是為了什麼？該不會他聽見Adam和女人的對話了？「Tony，抱歉，我不是故意這麼說的。」不管如何Adam決定先道歉，他這趟出門是為了和Tony增進感情，可不是要惹Tony生氣的。

「說什麼？」停下腳步，這回Tony改用疑惑的表情對著他。

嗯？所以Tony沒聽到？那他在不開心什麼？

Adam一時間也不曉得該如何解釋，他張著嘴巴，卻發不出聲音。

想不到又是Lily替他化解了危機。「maître D～廁所！」

「我抱她去，比較快。」說著他舉起小女孩飛快朝著廁所方向前進。「妳應該不用我陪妳進去吧？」雖然說Adam願意被誤認成Lily的父親，可是帶她上廁所這件事？果然還是太尷尬了。

「不用，我夠大了，自己會上廁所。」她把腦袋貼近Adam，用著一副小大人的模樣看他。「你為什麼不懂？」她的手指壓在Adam額頭上，表情和她的Beta母親如出一轍。「maître D在吃醋。」

吃醋？Adam傻傻的瞪著小女孩，這小鬼真的知道吃醋是什麼意思？

「對呀，maître D不喜歡你跟那個阿姨講話。」等Adam把她放下之後，Lily拍拍小裙子，逕自走向女廁，把還在思考的Adam留在原處。

「Lily進去了？」落後他們幾步的Tony走了過來，有點不放心但又不好意思跟進去。「她確定不用人陪？」

「她說不用。」接下來是長長的沈默，Adam不可能直接開口問Tony你是在吃那女人的醋嗎？他可不笨，畢竟這只是一個孩子講出的童言童語，萬一他誤會了，把氣氛搞的更僵該怎麼辦？「對了，我拍了些照片，你要看嗎？」

「照片？」趕忙撈出手機遞給Tony，他靠在Tony身邊，滑著手機展示他剛剛拍的相片。

他已經很久沒有這樣接近Tony了，曾幾何時他們的距離變得如此遙遠，明明以前只要他伸出手，Tony就在他身邊不是嗎？

他有股想要擁抱Tony的衝動，可惜最終，他還是沒有勇氣做到。

 

他們一同走在回Helene家的路上，剛剛在地鐵上小瞇過的Tony現在精神好了一些，而Lily此刻還繼續在Adam背上熟睡著。

他的衣服似乎被小女生的口水染濕了，然而Adam一點都不介意，想到地鐵上的畫面，他的嘴角依舊微微揚起。

Adam忽然覺得是不是該放堅持要他們搭地鐵的Helene三天假？她的堅持真的太對了。

搭上回程的地鐵沒多久，精力耗盡的Lily就嚷著想睡覺，Tony完全沒有猶豫讓小女孩坐在他腿上，Lily把頭埋在Tony的胸口，幾分鐘後就進入夢鄉。

Tony也很累了，Adam注意到他的眼皮不時閤起，然後又強迫自己睜開，Adam忍不住環住他的肩膀。『睡一下，到了我會叫你們。』

金髮Omega晃著腦袋，好像還在抵抗什麼，Adam沒有收回手，他只是輕輕揉揉Tony的肩膀，等待對方逐漸放鬆下來。

Tony最後還是抵抗不了睡魔的侵襲，他閉上眼睛，將腦袋稍稍靠近Adam，枕著Adam的手臂打起盹來。

Adam的手指不自覺的收緊了，他的嘴唇擦過Tony的髮絲，他多希望時間能永遠停在這一刻。

不少來往的乘客都對他們投以注目的視線，但是Adam一點也不在意。這是他的家人。Adam想。

「很少看到你和小孩子玩得那麼開心。」Tony主動的出聲，他拿出一條手帕擦掉Lily嘴角的口水，同時也替Adam擦了擦濕掉的衣服。

Adam哼了一聲，其實他也不知道為什麼。「大概是這小女孩的關係，那雙大眼睛沒人能討厭她吧。」Adam也曾懷疑自己會不會是個好父親，不過目前看起來他大概勉強可以及格吧。

他今天和Tony聊了很多，非關公事，大多是陳年往事。他們聊到了以前在巴黎的事情，談論了幾個老顧客和同事，Adam忽然懷念起那段無憂自在的舊時光。

「下次，我們在一起帶Lily去遊樂園怎麼樣？還是水族館也不錯，她應該多出去走走。」還沒把小孩送回家，Adam就在計畫下次的行程了。

他等了一會沒有得到Tony的回應，Adam停下腳步，這才發現Tony站在街角，沒有跟上他。「Tony？」

「我想....」Tony偏著頭，燈光太暗Adam看不清楚他的表情。「你應該和Helene一起帶她去。」

「Tony－－」

「我先走了，餐廳還有帳得處理，你送她回去吧。」匆匆扔下這句話，Tony走上另外一條往飯店方向的路，讓Adam一個人傻在馬路上老半天。

Adam想追過去，可是他身上還背著小女孩。「Shit！」他只能用力跺腳，獨自一人將Lily送回家。

該死！他到底又做錯了什麼？ 

 

隔天進廚房的時候，Helene給了Max一個沈重的搖頭。Max嘆了氣，他早該知道沒有那麼簡單的。

趁著Adam和Tony都還沒到之前，他撥了通電話給Michel。


	19. Chapter 19

那天的事和夢境差不多，Adam真的以為自己作了一場非常美好的夢，而清醒之後，他又要繼續面對現實。

Tony和金髮Alpha的故事依然沒有停歇，甚至連什麼一起看戒指的誇張傳言都出現了，向來自信的Adam在此刻也感到懷疑，這樣的自己，還有機會贏回Tony嗎？

靠在床頭板上，Adam用鉛筆在本子上隨意寫著扭曲的文字，他又換了個新的筆記本，而這回上面記的不是數字，幾乎全部都是Tony的名字。

「Adam，你在嗎？」敲門聲還有熟悉的聲音，Adam應該要開心，但他只是拖著身體疲憊的去開門。

從Adam拒絕擁抱他的那晚之後，Tony不在自己用房卡開門了，他甚至也很少到房間找Adam，一般都只在廚房交談而已。

 __「怎麼了嗎？」Adam倒回床上，今天是他的休假，他有正當理由可以慵慵懶懶的過一整天。

「Michel寄了邀請函來，下週六他的餐廳開幕。」Tony跟在他身後，將請柬遞給他。「你要去嗎？」

喔？他等待已久的機會終於來臨了。「嗯。是我叫他幫我留兩個位置的。」點點頭，Adam發現Tony臉上的困惑，他這才想到還沒跟Tony講這件事。「我和Michel和好了。」

「什麼時候？」

「幾個月前。我們還一起去吃了泰式料理。」之後因為Michel忙著餐廳的事情，他們就只有偶爾傳傳簡訊和電話聯絡。

「那就好，至少我不用擔心半夜還要去警局保你出來。」Adam不滿的嘟起嘴，但他的模樣並沒有逗樂Tony。「你和Helene好好享受。」

一剎那，Adam發現這個情景似曾相識，於是這回他在Tony轉身離開前先拉住了對方。「和我一起去。」

Tony似乎很疑惑。「什麼？」

「那個位子本來就是你的。」Adam能清楚感覺到心臟在怦怦跳著，這不是什麼情話，可是Adam卻覺得這對他來說已經接近表白。

Tony望著他，眼睛裡看不出任何情緒。他不確定Tony是不是讀出了他的小心思，Adam緊張到摒住呼吸，房間裡安靜的只剩下暖氣運轉的隆隆聲。

「好吧。」Adam差點無法相信自己聽見了什麼。「不過我可沒有合適的禮服。」相當罕見的，Tony不止答應他的邀約，還對他開了個玩笑。

「不需要那個。」Adam站了起來，他鬆開Tony，改將手掌放到Tony的右胸上。「你已經有很好看的西裝了。」他不是故意的，但他控制不住自己用手指滑過Tony的灰色西裝外套。

Adam意識到自己做了什麼蠢事時已經太遲了，空氣中瀰漫著尷尬，Adam知道他該收回手，卻又捨不得放開。

「那就6點，約在那邊見，我會自己過去。」Tony往後退了一步，非常有技巧的拉開兩人的距離。

他們好像一直在玩這樣的遊戲，Adam看著Tony離去的身影，他不禁這樣想。

當一方前進的時候另一方就會自動退後，究竟這種膽小鬼遊戲，要到何時才會分出勝負？

 

Tony穿著鐵灰色的西裝配上深藍色領帶，正如Adam所說的，他有著相當好看的西裝。

Adam有一度想要牽住他的手，但那似乎太超過了？所以他只是和Tony點點頭，兩人並肩走進餐廳。

他們到的時間比較早，雖然座位沒有全部坐滿，不過從服務生忙碌的狀態，還有響個不停的電話看來，Michel的開幕日應該非常受到青睞。

在服務生的帶領下他們順利就坐。Adam有個非常完美的計畫，在他們老友的餐廳，享受著美味的高級餐點，他可以讓Tony喝點小酒放鬆心情，他們這回能度過真正屬於兩人的時光，然後Adam會正式的向Tony表達心意，他還拜託Michel替他準備好了一個特製的蛋糕。

他想讓Tony重新看見他，那個和Tony一起在巴黎過了10年的Adam，而不是現在身為主廚的他。這樣，或許還有那一絲可能，Tony會願意接受他遲來的覺悟。

Adam只希望一切不要太遲了。

可惜有句俗話說的好，人算不如天算。

「Adam，你們也來了呀。」Simone親切的和他們打招呼，壓根不知道Adam只想要無視她。當時要不是Adam為了贏得Tony信賴他才不會找上Alpha女人，如果可以Adam真不想要再見到Simone－－特別是現在。「Tony，好久不見了。」她和Tony友善的握手，從Adam的餐廳開幕之後，Simone也來光顧了好幾次，她對他們餐廳的評價不錯，和Tony的關係也變得比以前更親近了。

她和Tony聊了一些Michel的舊事，直到服務生送上前菜Simone才注意到自己的失禮，她為打擾到兩人用餐而道歉，匆匆的回到自己的位置上坐好。

「還真是意外。」雖然很驚訝看見Simone，不過Tony似乎心情不壞，而且原本僵硬的肩膀也放鬆了不少，好吧，至少因為這點，Adam勉強感謝一下破壞氣氛的金髮女人好了。

「對呀，看來Michel的餐廳吸引了－－」不少人的注意...... Adam的話才講到一半，又被經過的人打斷了。

「Tony，你也跟你們主廚來吃飯？」Adam抬頭看著那個高壯的禿頭男人，他記得他是Balerdi飯店的常客之一，只要每次到倫敦出差都會下榻在他們的飯店，也常來他們的餐廳吃飯。

Tony用微笑面對常客，同時關心了男人的工作，客氣的和他交談了幾分鐘。

Adam低頭用叉子狠戳著碟子裡的干貝，想著礙事的男人什麼時候才要消失，突然他的背後被人拍了一下。「嘿，Adam，你也選開幕這天來捧場？」

「Vero？」這是Adam常去光顧的一間義式餐廳的主廚，就算Adam不想要，出於禮貌他還是得客套的和對方寒暄幾句。

等到Vero離開，Adam才發現剛剛跟Tony講話的客人已經不在了，Tony早就用完前菜，安靜的在一旁等著下一道餐點。

「抱歉，那是－－」他還沒時間解釋，又有人叫了他們的名字。

「Balerdi？」

「Jones！」

幾乎每個人經過他們身旁都會拍拍他們的肩，和他們打聲招呼或者進行簡單的對話。不管是泰晤士報的記者，Esquire的美食評論家，甚至連Reece都帶著一個Adam沒見過的男人特別過來向他們問候，該死，他可從來沒見過Reece這麼有禮貌呀！

Adam合理懷疑是不是世界上所有認識他們人都聚集在這個小空間裡了？別說他想跟Tony度過兩人的專屬時光，他們連一頓飯都沒有辦法好好的吃完，每當Adam嘗試要和Tony分享心情時，才講不到五句話，就會有個熟人冒了出來，光是應付他們就讓Adam精疲力竭，他原本希望和Tony營造的浪漫氣氛現在全都看不見個影。

好不容易在吃完主餐以後，他們終於有了一段喘息的時間，周遭的友人們都各自享受著他們的料理，終於沒有人再來打擾他們了。

Adam忽然聽見Tony小小聲的嘆了口氣，他忍不住露出微笑，戳了戳Tony擱在餐桌上的左手。「你也很累嗎？」

Tony難得沒有避開，他讓Adam的食指靠在他曲起的無名指關節旁。「沒有想過倫敦這麼小。」他刻意壓低音量，不希望被旁人發現自己無禮的一面。

「呵，還是該說Michel太有名了？」他凝視著Tony回應他的笑臉，這恐怕就是Adam一直期盼的，他希望能看見輕鬆自在的Tony，他想要再靠Tony近一點。

Adam稍稍傾身，他正打算.....

「Adam、Tony，抱歉我到現在才有時間招呼你們。今天的主餐還可以嗎？」照理說，餐廳的主廚一般不會在用餐時間特別跑到外場和客人互動的，可是Michel並非傳統的主廚，比起待在廚房指揮大局，他更喜歡親自出動聽取顧客的意見，早在巴黎還是Adam副主廚的時候，Michel就常在外場和客人討論用餐心得。

只不過.... 這小子選的時間也太巧了吧？Adam在心底想。

「很棒，在烤雞旁邊的沾醬有橘子成分對嗎？很有創意也很適合。」Tony的稱讚讓Michel不好意思的擦擦鼻子。

「你注意到囉？我花了好一陣子才調配出適合的甜度。」兩個人好像又談到了先前洋蔥湯的某種佐味，不過Adam的思緒早就不在上面了，他無聊的撥弄手指，思考著Michel到底什麼時候才要離開。

「Adam？Adam！」他不曉得Michel到底叫了他多少次，Adam回過神，兩隻眼睛直愣愣的望向Michel。「你沒事吧？」黑人Alpha把手放到他肩上，意味深長的捏了捏Adam的肩膀。「喔，對了，我可不能忘了這個。」他朝Adam眨眨眼，可是Adam一點也不開心，反而從座位上彈了起來。

Shit！Shit！Shit！現在根本不是個好時機，他都還沒有跟Tony講清楚自己的心意，Tony完全不知道.....

可惜已經來不及了，在Adam能想出任何解救方式之前，蛋糕已經遞上來了。一個愛心型的蛋糕，上面插著作為裝飾的白巧克力片清楚寫著『A&T Forever』。

Michel似乎沒有注意到Tony的臉色瞬間沉了下去，他將蛋糕擺在桌子中央，語調興奮的開口道：「我特別用了紅酒當作基底，混合黑巧克力做成了海綿體，中間夾著藍莓和櫻桃餡，然後外面再鋪上一層鮮奶油。」他完全沒發現Tony周遭的空氣有多冰冷，Michel滔滔不絕的繼續說：「正好融合了你們倆的特點，還請盡情享用。」恰巧，有名助手從廚房冒出頭向他招手。「我還有點事情要處理，先走了，你們慢慢吃。」

他迅速的離開，把糟糕的結果留給Adam一個人承擔。

Adam尷尬的瞪著蛋糕，是的，他是拜託Michel做蛋糕沒錯，可是他也沒想到端出來的是一個意圖如此明顯的蛋糕。過分的外型與裝飾，還有Michel方才一長串的解釋，Adam根本找不出理由幫自己圓場。「Tony，我－－」

「這是什麼玩笑嗎。」Tony的表情相當難看，彷彿在忍耐著什麼。

「不是，這是－－」

「閉嘴，我不想在Michel的餐廳談這個。」正好服務生送上了餐後酒，Tony拿起酒杯，不願再多說一句話。

他完蛋了，Adam很確定自己這次死定了。

 

出乎意料的，他們最後相當平和的結束了晚餐，在回到飯店的路上，Tony沒有對他吼叫也沒有逼問他的意思，他只是走在Adam身旁，一副若有所思的模樣。

「Tony，我－－」反而是Adam有太多話想說，卻不曉得該如何開口。他想和Tony解釋剛才發生的一切，他想和Tony坦白自己，他更想問Tony對他是否還有感情，他也想知道Tony到底有沒有跟那個金髮Alpha在交往？

他的話語梗在喉嚨，吐不出來，卻也吞不回去。懸而未決的沉默，最後，依舊要靠Tony來打破。

「我懂，Adam。」Tony的話出乎Adam意料，他的心頭一震。「我懂你為什麼要這麼做。」所以？Tony知道他的感情了嗎？「可是你該停止了。」

「為什麼？」這是什麼意思？

「Adam。」Tony喚著他，眼睛直直望進Adam眸子裡。「我知道你很難接受我跟Alpha去約會，但是就算你這麼做，也沒辦法改變我跟Jon的事情，所以，停止吧。」

「等等，你是說.....」

Tony嘆了口氣，他沒有生氣，只是略帶著無奈。「我們在一起太久了，或許你的Alpha本能早就把我當成你的所有物之一，現在突然出現另外一個Alpha，你感受到威脅，才會做出這一切。」他舉起手，然後又像想起什麼般的放下，將雙手背到身後。「這些都沒有意義，Adam，停下這種孩子氣的舉動吧，我們都該長大了。」

原來，Tony把自己做出的一切都歸咎在Alpha的占有欲上嗎？他今天以為Adam只是個玩具被搶走所以不甘心在哭鬧的幼稚小孩？

「如果這樣說能讓你安心點。」他停頓了幾秒。「不管我和Jon是不是在交往，都不會改變我們好嗎？我依舊會是你的領班，如果你願意，我也可以像今晚這樣做你的老友。別再做那些不合宜的事了，我不希望被誤會。」

Tony的話沒有令他安心，反而一字一句都像利刃刺在他胸口，Adam忍不住一個跨步縮短兩人間的距離，他不客氣的攫住Tony的下顎，想要看清楚對方究竟是不是認真的。

棕色的眼瞳不帶任何一點情緒，Tony沒有閃躲，反而無懼的迎向Adam的目光。Adam企圖要從那雙眼睛裡找出任何的蛛絲馬跡，但他卻撲了個空，什麼都沒有，他看不到緊張、興奮、難過或者其他什麼。

Adam忽然想起從幾個月前開始，他一直覺得Tony注視自己的時候好像少了什麼，現在他終於理解了。

Tony看著他的視線中，已經沒有愛了。

就算現在他如此靠近Tony，他也聞不到Tony身上隱隱約約帶有的那股紅茶香了。

來不及了嗎？就算他試圖要挽回，也已經太慢了嗎？

「我不要…… 我不要你當我的領班或是朋友。」他鬆開Tony，撕裂般的巨痛拉扯著他的心臟，Tony沒有回應，臉上也沒有表情。「我－－」手機鈴聲打斷了他，在寧靜的夜晚中鈴聲顯得特別刺耳，他看著Tony掏出手機，角度關係Adam正好看見來電顯示上秀出的名字。

又是那個男人，Adam幾乎想要搶過Tony的手機把它砸個粉碎。他一把扣住Tony的手腕。「不要接。」他的語氣卑微充滿懇求，Tony似乎也猶豫了。

不過幾秒之後，Tony搖搖頭。「對不起。」他拉下Adam的手，按下應答的按鈕，朝著另一個方向遠去。

Adam站在原地，望著Tony逐漸消失的背影，久久無法動彈。


	20. Chapter 20

從那之後過了三天，Adam把自己埋首在工作當中，他盡量避開與Tony的接觸，對於Max和Helene的詢問也一概不回應。

他受夠了。Adam想。

所以Adam裝作沒注意到Tony那張蒼白的臉，還有他一副無精打采的模樣。Adam幾次偷看見Tony坐在辦公室靠著椅背打瞌睡，他沒有走進去，反而選擇直接離開了廚房。

他仔細的將花椰菜擺在盤子正中央，彷彿他的世界只剩下料理，其他什麼都沒有。

「Adam！」敢在這種時候打擾他的人不多，捲髮Beta是少有的其中之一。「你發現這幾天Tony的氣色很差嗎？」

Adam頭也沒抬，他將整理好的菜盤推了出來，也不在乎是哪個服務生過來端走的。「我不知道。」

「我早上聽到Kaitlin叫他請假休息一天，可是Tony不肯。」Max雙手抱在胸前。「你們到底怎麼了？不管是你還是Tony都不肯告訴我們，明明Michel就說那天離開的時候你們看起來都很正常，回來的路上究竟發生了什麼事？」

「Max....」雖然他知道好友是在關心他，但是Adam真的不想再回憶那晚的事了。「我說過了，我不想談。」

「Adam，你是不是給Tony太多壓力了？你要知道，你過去一直在逃避他的感情，現在突然告訴他說你愛他，Tony肯定很難接受，你不能怪他有可能誤會你的意思。」他像個良師般仔細的開導Adam，不過這番話聽在Adam耳裡卻諷刺的可以。

如果他真的表白了，那也許他還不會這麼痛苦，Tony根本沒給他解釋的機會，只因為Tony的心思早就不在他身上了。「夠了，Max，別再說了。」

「A－－」Beta還沒來得及開口，就被外頭的騷動聲打斷。

Adam愣了一下，剛剛那是某個女人的尖叫嗎？緊接著，吵雜的人群聲清楚傳進廚房中。「怎麼了？」該不會是之前那個Alpha又來鬧場了？

「Chef！」一個Alpha服務員慌亂的衝進廚房裡。「Boss昏倒了！」

Adam腦中一片空白，他的身體倒是很自然的行動了，迅速跑了出來，他看見Tony倒靠在金髮Alpha的肩上，而對方用一隻手環住Tony的後腰，似乎害怕失去意識的Tony將會因此跌倒。

「別碰他！」他粗暴的推開金髮Alpha，一把將Tony搶回自己懷裡，Adam顧不了禮貌，他現在在意只有的Tony而已。輕拍Tony的臉頰，Adam發現Omega的體溫高的嚇人，他還有呼吸，意識到這點至少讓Adam的心情平靜了一些。

Adam打橫抱起Tony，無視顧客投來的好奇目光。「Max，打電話叫醫生。」他有條不紊的指揮一切。「Kaitlin，準備房卡，幫我開門。」原本有些傻掉的Kaitlin因為主廚的命令回過神，她匆忙的到櫃檯取出Boss房間的門卡，替主廚按下電梯按鈕。

抱著Tony進了電梯，在電梯攀升的過程中，Adam終於有時間好好觀察昏倒的Omega。Tony額頭上冒著薄汗，臉色也比之前差很多。「他怎麼了？」他問向站在旁邊的Kaitlin。

「Boss好像感冒了，這兩天我發現他在咳嗽，精神狀況也很不好，他今天早上還跟我說他有點頭昏。」Beta女人表情凝重，看起來也是相當擔憂Boss的情況。

她走在前頭替主廚打開門，當Adam把Tony放到床上並且幫他脫下西裝外套時，床頭櫃上的感冒藥證實了金髮Beta的猜測。Adam拿著藥思考了一會。「好了，這裡交給我就好，妳回餐廳幫忙吧。」因為Kaitlin還是一臉憂心忡忡的模樣，Adam只好再補了一句。「別擔心，如果有什麼事情我會打電話給妳的，妳先下樓吧。」

Kaitlin的視線來回掃過無意識的Boss和坐在床沿的主廚身上。「好吧，Chef，你確定你一個人沒問題？」

「放心吧。」Adam看了一眼躺在床上的Tony，似曾相識的熟悉感令他不禁微微揚起唇角。「我以前也曾經這樣照顧過他。」

Kaitlin有些困惑的皺了一下眉頭，不過她很識相的沒有追問下去，反倒是點點頭。「Chef，拜託你了。」

等Kaitlin離開之後，Adam馬上進浴室擰了一條濕毛巾給Tony蓋在額頭上。他忍不住回憶起那天，自己也像這樣坐在床邊等著Tony清醒。

那也是他第一次聞到Tony發情信息素的味道，儘管早就是超過10年前的事了，可是Adam卻還牢記在心中。

當他從Max口中得知Tony用完了抑制劑，正陷入熱潮期的折磨後，第一時間他就扔下手上的工作直衝附近藥局。

雖然他清楚身為Alpha的他不該隨便接近一個沒有固定伴侶，而且還是個正在發情的Omega。但Adam可管不了那麼多，他不希望除了自己以外的人見到Tony現在的樣子，就算是Beta的Max也不可以。

拿著買來的藥劑Adam走在Tony居住大樓的樓梯間，還沒到Tony住的那層Adam就嗅到了濃濃的Omega發情香氣。

他是個廚師，除了做料理之外也身體力行嚐遍很多美食，他接觸過不少頂級食材和高級調味醬，可是他卻形容不出Tony發情時的信息素。

和平常他帶有的那種紅酒香氣不同，Adam只知道是股清香甘澀、令他沈醉的淡雅蜜香，硬是要他比喻的話，大概是接近英式紅茶的味道吧？

儘管他事先施打了抑制劑，卻仍然控制不了想要觸摸Tony的衝動，直到Tony迷濛著雙眼，用著信任的表情望著他，Adam才回過神來。

他不能辜負Tony對他的信賴。

所以Adam把Omega抑制劑扔在床上，隨便找了個藉口走進浴室。

浴室裡面也都是Tony的味道，Adam差點想要埋頭在Tony換下的衣服堆中，好好汲取Tony的味道，幸好他僅存的Alpha理智阻止了他。

那時候，他只想要保護好這個總是堅強，卻又十分惹人愛憐的Omega，Adam的想法本來很單純。

伸手替Tony解開壓迫在胸口上的領帶，Adam不禁扯出苦笑，算了，他在騙誰呢？其實打從那之前，他就想要獨佔Tony，希望Tony屬於自己了。

一陣敲門聲響起，Adam透過貓眼看見來人是Balerdi家的專屬醫生。

醫生替Tony做了檢查，結論是感冒發燒加上疲勞過度導致身體超出負荷，幸好沒有什麼大礙，按時服藥和充足的休息睡眠，很快Tony就會恢復健康了。

臨走前醫生要Adam多注意自家領班的身體，Tony身為Omega先天體能上就比較差一些，長期操勞對他沒有好處，特別他又是個一直在服用抑制劑的Omega。

「你要告訴他，如果之後他打算結婚有小孩的話，這種生活方式並不適合受孕。」年老的Beta醫生其實是看著Tony長大的，他對Tony的感情像對兒子差不多。「他一直都沒有想要跟Alpha結合，直到你出現以後…… 我本來以為你會成為他的Alpha。」

這世界上是不是全部的人都認定他和Tony在交往了？Adam忍不住想。但只有他們自己知道不是。「我沒有那麼幸運。」很可惜，能夠擁有Tony的Alpha並不是他。

醫生搖搖頭，沒有多說什麼就走了，再次把Tony留給他一個人。

Adam坐回Tony身邊，他用手背擦過Tony的臉頰，心頭泛起陣陣的疼意。他是如此的重視Tony，如此的深愛Tony，可是為什麼，他卻始終無法讓Tony開心呢？ 

或許他們的相遇從開始就是錯誤？Adam凝視著Tony的睡顏這樣思考著，他們好像一直在互相傷害彼此。

一開始Tony愛他，但Adam卻狠狠的拒絕了他。而當Adam覺悟之後，換成Tony不要他了。一想到這個事實，Adam的胸口依然會隱隱作痛。

夠了，全部都夠了。

正如同Tony說過的，他該停止這種孩子氣的占有欲，乾脆的放Tony自由，讓Tony快樂才對。

他低下頭，最後一次親吻了Tony的臉頰。「我愛你，直到永遠也不會改變。」就算你已經不再愛我。

從Tony的西裝外套裡拿出手機，Adam找到金髮Alpha的名字撥出電話。「喂？不，我是Jones。很抱歉，剛剛的事情。你…… 方便現在過來一趟嗎？」

Adam終於想通了，只要是Tony想要的，不論對方是Alpha還是Beta，Adam都願意欣然接受。

他會一個人承受失去Tony的心痛，只要Tony能夠得到幸福。


	21. Chapter 21

一年一度忙碌的聖誕節就要來臨了，全餐廳的人並沒有為了節日的人潮感到恐慌，反而每個人都很期待興奮，不是因為他們熱中工作，而是去年開始，原本全年無休的餐廳有了個傳統，他們魔鬼般的主廚難得善心大發，在聖誕節前兩週的禮拜一下午開始，放全餐廳三天假，以應付接下來操勞的聖誕假期。

所以今天一進廚房，Adam就能感受周遭的廚師、助手到學徒，每個人的情緒都很高漲。

他聽見他們討論接下來的休假要去哪裡，有人要去愛爾蘭來趟輕旅行，有人要回荷蘭看家人，一個老家在冰島的學徒更是邀請有空的員工到他家作客。總之，所有的人都很期待放假。

Adam想自己恐怕是唯一一個例外吧？「嘿，你們可別太興奮了。等一下如果出了什麼差錯，假期就少一天。」假要放，品質也還是要顧，Adam不能讓他們太鬆懈了。「聽見沒有？」

「Yes！Chef！」至少大家的回答還是一樣整齊，Adam暗暗告訴自己，他今天就稍微放一點點水吧。

他們平安無事的結束了午餐時間，Max正告訴Adam，他報名一個去希臘的三日旅遊團，今天下午就要出發。

「現在去？冬天可沒有陽光和美女呢。」

「傻瓜，誰說去希臘就一定要是海灘、比基尼？那裡還有很多古蹟可以參觀呢。」Max可不管他的調侃，依舊抱著旅遊書認真的惡補希臘文。

「這麼認真幹嘛？你只是去三天又不是去三年，更何況跟團有導遊，你講英語也沒問題呀。」果然他這種潑冷水的行為換來Beta的白眼，Adam露出微笑，決定不再鬧他了。「好好玩。」

「我知道，你也是。」拍拍Adam的肩膀，Max的眼中似乎帶著一絲憂慮。

「別擔心我，Max，我沒事的。」Max離開之後，Adam短暫的和Helene聊了一會，金髮Beta也打算明天要帶Lily和母親去哪玩，Adam點點頭，叮囑對方路上小心。

然後遠遠的，Adam注意到正坐在辦公室裡的Tony。不知道Tony這幾天要做什麼？聽說金髮Alpha回德國了，Tony會去找他嗎？

從上次的事情之後，Adam徹底捨棄自己最後的渺小奢望，畢竟那是他親手撥出的電話，是他要求金髮Alpha來照顧Tony的。

當天金髮Alpha出現在Tony房門前時，Adam能看出那雙藍眼睛是真的在擔心Tony，他對Tony的感情，不是玩玩，體認到這點，Adam至少也能稍微安心將Tony交給他了。

Tony康復之後沒有提起那晚的事情，他只是常常用若有所思的視線盯著Adam，而在Adam注意到之後，Tony又迅速的移開了。

算了，這樣就好了。

Adam不奢望他們能回到過去的時光，只要他還能在餐廳裡見到Tony，Adam就已經感到滿足。

他朝著辦公室前進，想說順便問問Tony的計畫好了，他是關心他的領班，沒有其他的用意。Adam反覆這樣告訴自己。

辦公室的玻璃門半掩著，Adam剛伸出手。「Ton--」

「我曉得，不過我還是要處理完。」Tony的聲音傳了出來，他在自言自語？花了幾秒Adam才會意過來對方是在講電話。

「Jon，別擔心，我有好好休息。」他又再跟那個金髮Alpha通話了，Adam的拳頭不自覺握緊。

「知道，嗯，好。不行，等我到了餐廳，你得讓你們主廚幫我煮一份大餐，這可不能少。」Tony的語調比往常還要輕快許多，那讓Adam不禁咬緊下唇，Tony果然要去德國找那男人嗎？雖然早就是預料中的事情，但Adam的心臟依然像要被撕裂一般的痛苦。

他沒有辦法，也不能在聽下去了。

 

Adam孤伶伶的走在路上，他沒有地方可以去，也不想回餐廳，他不想聽見Tony和Alpha的甜蜜熱線，Adam雖然願意容忍Tony和那男人交往，可不代表他真心祝福兩人白頭偕老。

他在大街上晃了一會，最後決定了消磨時間的對象。Adam到便利商店買了一手啤酒加上幾瓶汽水，心情愉快的朝著Montgomery的餐廳走。

像過去一樣，Adam咚咚的敲著廚房後門，毫不在乎是否打擾到他們的晚間準備。他本來期待看到Reece，想不到是Reece家的領班出來迎接他。

年長的Alpha苦著一張臉。「拜託，別再來了。」他看Adam的表情和看到怪獸差不多。「你來找Reece的話他今天休假。」邊說，他準備關門巴不得Adam快點離開。

「好吧，那我去他家找他。」年長Alpha因為他的話停下動作。

「你知道他家在哪裡？」

「嗯。」簡單的朝Alpha揮手道別，Adam不會告訴他訊息的來源是誰，畢竟他有保護線民的義務嘛。

 

憑著記憶中Max告訴他的地址，Adam找到了Reece的住家，他走上台階，接著不客氣的用力敲著大門。「開門！Reece，我知道你在家。」

半天沒有人應門，不過Adam也不打算放棄，他依舊把門敲的砰砰作響。「快點，我帶了你最愛的啤酒來，趕快開門。」Adam大聲叫嚷，不在乎現在已經是黃昏，有不少下班回家的上班族經過時都好奇的多看了他兩眼。「Reece，別裝了－－」

「該死！」門倏地被打開，沒有準備的Adam往前跌了一步。「你這時候就知道什麼叫堅持了。」雙手抱在胸前，Reece的臉色相當難看。

「我本來就很有耐心。」Adam推開Reece，大剌剌的走了進去。「難得我來找你談天，你應該要覺得榮幸才對。」

Reece不屑的哼了一聲。「榮幸什麼？因為米其林三星主廚蒞臨我家嗎？」他似乎已經放棄趕人的舉動了，重重的甩上門，Reece只能藉此稍微消除內心的不滿。

「對呀，如果你表現好的話，也許我還會親自下廚煮晚餐給你吃。」他走進Reece家的客廳，沒有料到沙發上有個戴著眼鏡正在看雜誌的男人。

「這位就是赫赫有名的Adam Jones？」他從雜誌中抬起頭，Adam這才想起他是上次在Michel餐廳跟Reece在一起的那個男人。

那晚見面的時候他們只是匆匆一瞥，當時Reece似乎很保護男人，所以Adam沒有機會跟他講到話。「不管Reece說了什麼都不是事實。」Adam原本還不確定他們是什麼關係，不過從男人居家的打扮看來，他們絕對不止是普通朋友而已。

「喔？在他眼中你可是惡名昭彰呢。」站起身，男人揚起促狹的微笑，但是很神奇的，Adam並不會感到被冒犯。男人友善親切地朝他伸出手。「Scotty。很高興見到你。」

「你好。」他握住男人－－Scotty的手，Adam聞到了對方身上類似草莓的果香，可是..... 他居然是個Alpha？

在Adam還暗自困惑時，男人已經鬆開手走到Reece身旁。「我先回書房，你們慢慢聊。」他親吻了Reece的臉頰，同時捏捏Reece緊繃的肩膀。「他會留下來吃飯嗎？要我來做嗎？」

「不用，他很快就走了。」Reece拉起黑髮Alpha的手在修長的手指上印下輕吻，他的眼神裡充滿了對男人的依戀，Adam從沒見過這樣的Reece。

Scotty笑了笑，沒有多說什麼就上樓了。

「他是個Alpha？」等到Scotty離開之後，張目結舌的Adam才終於找回言語能力。

「是，你有問題嗎？」Reece坐到他對面的高腳椅上。「現在都是21世紀了，我不知道你還有這種成見？」有些傳統的衛道人士是見不得Alpha和Alpha交往，或者Omega和Omega在一起的，相較之下，Beta間的交往反而就沒有這種問題。

「沒有，我只是.... 不.... 那個.....」支支吾吾好半天Adam也不曉得自己到底要表達什麼，他結結巴巴了一陣子，最後有點放棄似的摸摸腦袋。「沒事，你們開心就好。」

「我是，不過你不是。」Reece一針見血的評論，讓Adam根本來不及反應。「說吧，你和Tony怎麼了？」

「我們沒有怎麼了。」他還在頑強抵抗，雖然這一切都顯得他更加可悲罷了。「Tony做出他的選擇，我也只能尊重而已。」

「喔？所以那個選擇是什麼？」他搶走Adam手中拎著的塑膠袋，打開一瓶啤酒大方的喝了起來。

深深吸口氣，Adam咚的一下坐到沙發上，他還能嗅到黑髮Alpha留下的味道。「你明明就知道，」他忍耐不住控訴的情緒。「不是你把那男人介紹給Tony的嗎？」他不確定自己是不是流露出痛苦的情緒，因為Reece突然愣住了。

「Michel告訴你的？」

「他沒有直接告訴我，可是他提到了你。」在這種小地方Adam反而異常敏感。

Reece毫不介意的聳聳肩，大方的承認。「沒錯，的確是我。Stevens來我的餐廳幾次以後，我發現他是個不錯的Alpha，就決定把他介紹到你們那去，我覺得他和Tony會是很適合的一對。」

他的手用力握緊，Adam想要發怒，卻又沒有力氣這麼做。「為什麼....」與其說是疑問，還不如說是呢喃，他垂著肩膀，整個人埋進沙發中。

「你為什麼在乎？反正你又不愛Tony。」Reece沒有同情一副挫敗模樣的Adam，自顧自的繼續說。「我受夠Tony一直追在你身後，幻想有一天能得到你的回頭憐憫。他應該擁有他自己的幸福，而不是抱持著無望的愛情過一生，傻傻的愛著一個根本不會愛上自己的人。」

Adam突然一拳搥在木頭茶几上，力量大的讓桌上的杯子都掉到地上。「你怎麼知道我不愛他，我愛他，打從我們都還是學徒的時候就愛著他了。」

他沒有被Adam的舉動嚇到，反而依然很平靜的看著他。「你告訴他了嗎？」

「我.... 我本來以為Tony對我的感情只是Omega的迷戀，所以才－－」

「拿早餐當作搪塞他的藉口？」Adam瞪大眼睛，非常驚訝Reece會知道這件事。「我真的不懂你在想什麼，你要是愛他就跟他說清楚，這樣折磨自己和Tony，你很開心嗎？」

「不是，我.....」他激動的站起來，但是幾秒過後，又沮喪的跌了回去。「我想告訴他，可是已經太遲了。他的心已經不在了。」彷彿一股無名的力量壓在他的喉腔間，Adam無法呼吸，他抓緊自己的大腿，手指深深陷進牛仔褲裡。

「那你就打算這樣放棄嗎？然後像以前一樣，用女人、酒精和毒品麻痺自己。」這回Adam真的火大了，他大聲吼了回去。

「你懂什麼！已經來不及了！」Adam曉得他在遷怒Reece，只是他再受不了了。「就算我愛Tony，他早和那男人在一起了，我什麼都沒有了！」事實殘酷地戳破Adam的氣焰，他一瞬間像個洩氣的皮球一般軟下去。「我以為，和他保持朋友的關係就能永遠佔有他，我太天真了。」把腦袋靠在沙發椅背上，Adam扯出一個苦澀又絕望的微笑。「結果我還是失去他了.....」

「你什麼都沒做，又怎麼知道會失去他？」

「夠了，Reece－－」

「你還想一直逃避嗎？Adam？上次你逃了三年，很幸運Tony還願意等你，可是這回你可沒有下一個三年了。」Adam皺起眉，這番彷彿啞謎似的言論，他到底在說什麼？

「什麼意思？」

Reece沒有回答，反而開啟另一個讓Adam討厭的話題。「你知道Tony要去德國嗎？」

「我知道，我聽見他講電話了。」Reece瞇著眼睛，露出一副耐人尋味的表情。「幹嘛？他不是要去找那Alpha嗎？」

「不是，他去德國是為了考察Schloss Bensberg的環境，Schloss Bensberg對他提出了餐廳領班的工作邀請，要是Tony覺得滿意的話，他大概就會直接留在那裡了。」Adam張大嘴巴，他剛剛聽見了什麼？

用力搖頭。「不可能，Tony的心願不是想要繼承家業嗎？」他一直記得Tony曾跟他講過的話，那時候Tony是如此的信誓旦旦。

「經營Balerdi飯店是他的責任，Tony真正的心願，是看見你拿下米其林三星。」Reece的話震撼了他，他怎麼會......「現在他的願望已經達成了，就算離開也沒有掛念了。」

「不、不、不可能！」晃著腦袋，Adam拒絕承認這一切。Tony不會，他不會離開的。「什麼時候？」

「據我所知，大概是今晚的飛機。」迅速的跑出Reece家，Adam現在腦中只剩一個想法，他不能讓Tony就這麼離開，不行。

他衝回飯店希望能找到Tony，但卻撲了個空，辦公室已經冷冷清清，沒有半個人在。

Adam撥打Tony的手機也只得到對方已關機的回應，在他慌亂的不知道該如何是好時，Adam忽然瞥見桌上有個信封寫著自己的名字。

Adam一拆開信封，就見到熟悉的字跡。

『Adam

請原諒我的不告而別，我知道之前在巴黎的時候，Michel的離開傷你有多重，可是我實在做不到當面跟你道別，看著你的臉的話，我恐怕就走不了了。

雖然是我自己說要當你的領班和朋友，事實上我還是做不到。我依然放不下對你的感情，就算我多麼的努力和自我欺騙，卻還是死心塌地的愛著你。

如果繼續抱持這種感情在你身邊，我想只會造成你和Helene的困擾而已。說真的，你應該少花點時間在工作，多放點心思在Helene身上，那樣的話或許Lily很快就能添個弟妹了吧。

餐廳的事情我都已經交接給Kaitlin了，她會是個很適任、比我還要優秀的餐廳領班，可不要因為她是個女人就小瞧她了。

好好照顧自己，我知道這句話很多餘，因為你身邊已經有Helene、Max、David他們在了，你不再是一個人，我相信你會過的比以前更好。

你是我所認識最堅強、最有料理天分的Alpha，這一切都是你應得的。

祝你幸福，Adam。

你最誠摯的朋友

Tony Balerdi』

Adam沒注意到自己讀完信時已經雙手顫抖，所以.... Tony還愛他？他是因為愛他才離開他的嗎？他－－

抬起頭，Adam正好見到Kaitlin經過餐廳大門，他快跑上前，一把抓住Kaitlin。「你知道Tony要走對嗎？」

Kaitlin嚇了一跳，她沒有回答主廚的問題，但是金髮Beta的眼睛已經出賣了她。

「告訴我，他的飛機是什麼時候？」Beta望了他一眼，依舊不發一語，甚至還別過了頭。

咬緊牙，Adam不能放棄，他已經讓Tony追在他身後太久，這次該輪到他了。

鬆開手，他彎下腰低著頭，用非常卑微的姿態懇求Kaitlin。「拜託，求求妳告訴我，我不能再失去他了。」

對一個男人，特別是個Alpha，這種哀求的模樣堪稱丟人，但是Adam不在意，他不在乎自尊什麼的，只要能求回Tony，他甚至連三星的頭銜都能拋棄。

許久過後，他聽見Kaitlin深深的嘆息。「八點半的飛機在希斯洛機場。」Adam抬頭看了一眼掛鐘，現在已經快8點了。「我不知道還來－－」他沒有等Kaitlin說完，人就消失了。

Kaitlin望著主廚宛若風一般離去的背影，她的唇角微微勾起，是的，Boss的飛機的確是8點半沒錯，可是聽說因為大雪延遲了至少一個小時，她可不打算告訴主廚這點。

拿出手機，Kaitlin撥通了電話。「Helene，Lily睡了吧？準備好大桶冰淇淋，我有好東西要跟妳分享。」

同一時間，在Reece家，剛吃完晚餐的Reece和Scotty坐在沙發上，Scotty無聊的轉著電視，而Reece靠在他懷中。

「你為什麼不告訴Adam，Tony並沒有和Stevens在交往？」他沒有拿遙控器的那隻手一下又一下梳理著Reece的頭髮，感覺既親密又慵懶。

「嗯？我為什麼要告訴他？」Reece一臉無辜的反問。他是心疼Tony沒錯，可是他也不會讓Adam太好過呀。

輕輕笑著，Scotty無奈的搖搖頭，但是表情中卻帶著濃濃的寵膩。

「我太壞了嗎？」他昂頭望向Scotty，像是受了委屈似的撒著嬌。

「你怎麼做都對。」Scotty低下頭，兩人交換了一個甜蜜的深吻。

反正Adam會沒事的，Reece心想。誰叫Tony就是愛慘了他呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是親媽，快點誇讚我XD 大家應該都知道Reece的Scotty是誰吧？我就不附圖了。 下一章開始會同時看見兩人的心境。


	22. Chapter 22

Tony坐在等候大廳的椅子上，盯著玻璃窗外的靄靄大雪，偶爾他會想，自己是怎麼走到這一步的？

最終他選擇了懦弱的方式扔下一切，逃離Adam的身旁。縱使Tony想要裝作不在意，但看著Adam和Helene在廚房親密的竊竊私語時，他依然阻止不了那種心痛的感覺。

他果然把事情想的太簡單了，感情可不比關門，只要輕輕一推就能全部閤上。要是真能做得到，那麼Tony現在也不會這麼痛苦了。

閉起眼睛，他知道自己太自私，明明他就無法回應Jonathan的感情，卻還利用對方的溫柔，把Jonathan當成逃避Adam的避難所。

從一開始他就很明確的拒絕過Alpha了，Tony不跟Alpha交往的原則從沒變過，他沒有計畫跟個Alpha在一起，除非那個人是Adam，不然他完全不曾考慮。

可是Jonathan沒有死心，他依然抱著親切的笑容告訴Tony，他願意等他，直到Tony改變心意。

Tony原本以為和Alpha吃個幾次飯就能打發對方了，但Jonathan對他的追求沒有因此鬆懈，就算Tony拿工作當藉口他也毫不在乎，依舊期待著兩人的會面。

換做一般人對Alpha這種柔情追求早就投降了，而且Jonathan不介意他的Omega身份，他把Tony看做一個能幹的餐廳領班，給予Tony應有的尊重，那是Tony一直渴望的東西。

Jonathan沒有什麼不好，對Tony來說，唯一的遺憾就是他不是Adam。

他們一起去參加音樂會的晚上，Tony就嚴肅的向Alpha再次重申自己的立場。他只會和他約會這一次，拜託Jonathan不要再對他抱有任何期待了。

Jonathan苦笑著搖搖頭。『你真的很愛他。Tony，我確實沒有一點可能嗎？』

Tony只能回答他。『抱歉，Jon，我們可以做朋友，但是再多我也給不了。』他的心已經全部屬於Adam，在Adam重新回到他的生活以後，Tony更加確定這點，他已經沒有空間容納其他人了。

『好吧，不過我還是不會放棄挖角你的事情，我們餐廳需要你這種人才，Tony。』他伸出手，似乎想要碰觸Tony，但又放了下來。『至少好好考慮這件事。這可不是我為了想和你在一起使出的小手段，我不是公私不分的人，你不用擔心。』

『Jon，我沒那個意思－－』

『那就認真想過再回答我。』難得Jonathan露出了Alpha的魄力。『別讓我們之間的事情影響了你的判斷。』

Tony答應了他會仔細想想到底要不要去德國工作。之後兩人的見面純粹只剩公事，Jonathan拼命的向他推銷自己的飯店，聽久了之後Tony確實有點心動。

Balerdi酒店本來就頗具名聲，還有米其林三星餐廳的加持，現在飯店的營業額蒸蒸日上，他們的投資人都非常滿意，身為幕後經營者的Tony就算人不在英國，其實也不會有太大的影響。

他也曾在父親狀態比較好的時候談過這件事，年老的Alpha只是拍拍他，要Tony做自己想做的，不需要擔心Balerdi酒店或者老人的身體。『只要你能夠過得開心就夠了。』

雖然父親是如此的支持他、包容他，但Tony戰勝不了的還是他本身的心魔－－他割捨不下Adam。

最後壓倒Tony的稻草，是和Adam一起去了Michel餐廳開幕的那晚。

他還記得冬季的夜風很冷冽，不過真正讓他心寒的不是冷風，而是Adam的話。Adam清楚告訴他，他不想要Tony當他的領班和朋友。

到頭來，他連這個位置都留不住了。Tony本來已經碎到不能再碎的心，這次更是被踩的一點殘渣都不剩。

他花了好大的力氣才掩飾掉自己的心痛－－早在Adam之前靠近自己時，為了表現出一副漠然的樣子，就已經讓Tony消耗了一半的精力－－Adam的這番話，更是令Tony想要拔腿就跑。

他很幸運，Jonathan的電話適時拯救了他。

Tony拿這個當作藉口，幾乎像是落荒而逃般的離開Adam。

Jonathan打電話問他Michel的餐廳如何，Tony根本沒心思回答他，隨便應了幾聲Jonathan也發現他的不對勁，Alpha關心的問他要不要去哪走走轉換心情，不過Tony婉拒了。

他一個人在街頭無意義的亂晃，直到清晨才回到飯店，也因為這種孩子氣的行為，他患上了重感冒，甚至在工作時間發燒燒到昏了過去。

昏迷中，他隱約聽見Adam的聲音，他似乎感覺到棕髮Alpha的氣息環繞著他，讓他感到無比心安。

只是睜開眼，出乎意料他見到的是坐在椅子上的Jonathan。

Tony想起10多年前，Adam曾坐在相似的地方，在他身邊陪伴他度過折磨的熱潮期，而如今，Adam已經不在了。

他差點在Jonathan面前哭了出來，他又氣又難過，為什麼他就是不能認清現實，Adam永遠不會回應自己的感情，他不愛自己，他不會屬於自己的。

Tony當晚就答應了Schloss Bensberg的工作，想不到Jonathan一點都不高興，他反而不停追問Tony：『你確定嗎？你真的想清楚了？』

『是的，我－－』

『還是你先來一趟我們飯店，親眼看看環境再決定也不遲。』於是在Jonathan的堅持之下，Tony先以見習的名義到德國一趟，儘管Tony內心早就決定，這是他的最後一條路，唯有遠離Adam，他才有辦法淡忘Adam。

緊握著手中的機票，Tony往後靠向椅背自嘲的笑了，上次離開的是Adam，這回逃走的換成自己，還真是很諷刺呀。

「Tony、Tony！」他思念Adam嚴重到產生錯覺了嗎？明明他都還沒離開..... 「Tony！」直到Alpha站在他面前，Tony才勉為其難相信自己的眼睛。

「Adam？」棕髮Alpha拼命喘著氣，看得出來他跑了很久，畢竟在這種大冬天，Adam的衣服居然都被汗水浸濕了。

「太好了.....」他的聲音夾雜在急促的呼吸中間。「我終於....」他忽然碰的跪在Tony腳邊，把Tony嚇了好大一跳。

他該不會喘不上氣昏倒了吧？Tony擔心的傾身，卻發現Adam的藍眼睛異常明亮。「你－－」

「我愛你，Tony。」他沒有猶豫，語氣是那樣的堅定。「打從我們在巴黎的時候開始，看著你在外場忙碌的身影，那時候我就在想，他是一個多麼認真能幹的人。」Adam的手搭上了他的膝蓋，Tony赫然發現那隻手在微微顫抖著。

「然後當我們開始交談以後，我更是無法自拔的被你吸引，以前我叫你留下來陪我加班試菜，全部都只是我想要找時間跟你相處的藉口。」

「我原本計畫當上主廚就和你表白，所以那天在派對上，我聽到你說不想要被Alpha標記，想要成為一個獨立的Omega，那種絕望的感覺，我到現在都還忘不了。」

「可是我尊重你的決定，我愛你，所以只要你想的事情，我都會支持你。拿到二星的時候也是.....」Adam伸出手，手指摩擦著Tony的肩膀，離Tony的腺體只有一點點的距離。「我控制不了把頭埋在你肩膀，那時候我滿腦想的都是，要是你能屬於我該有多好。」

「我跟Anne交往也是為了忘掉對你的愛，但那是個非常爛的選擇，我不止傷害了你，也傷害了Anne。後來..... 我怕惹出的破事會拖累你，所以我才選擇離開。在戒毒的那段期間，支撐我活下去的動力也是你。」

「只要遠離你，你就能過得很好，我是這麼希望著。最後我卻還是受不了，所以我告訴自己，我回來是為了幫你的飯店拿下米其林三星，讓你能成為世界第一領班，讓你能獲得所有人的尊重和讚賞。我企圖這麼說服自己，但那其實都只是我的私心，我想見你，我想你。」

「我以為你對我的愛只是出於Omega的迷戀，我一點都沒想過，你會真的愛上我，不單純是因為Alpha和Omega的關係，我甚至笨到以為，只要我們一直保持朋友的關係，你就不會離開我。所以那晚我不願意抱你，是因為我沒辦法把你看成隨便的一個Omega，你在我心中太重要、太珍貴。」

「是我太愚蠢，一次又一次的踐踏你的真心。」Alpha的腦袋垂了下來，也把手收了回來。「我知道或許太遲了，可是我真的不想要再一次失去你。Tony，我愛你。」再次抬頭，他的眼睛直直鎖住了Tony。「從過去、現在、到未來，我的心意都沒有改變，我只求你能再給我一個機會，這次，我不會讓你失望了。」

Adam已經把他的整顆心都捧在Tony面前，就看Omega要接受還是扔掉了。

他沒有料到Tony盯著他的眼中寫滿了疑惑。「為什麼？你不是在和Helene交往嗎？」

「我沒有。」他迅速的否認，但是Tony依然沒有相信他。

「我明明看到你們在後巷接吻了。」Adam馬上理解Tony說的是什麼時候，他張著嘴巴，卻吐不出任何聲音。

沈默了一會，他搖搖頭。「我知道，關於那個吻，我沒有什麼好說的。」當時Adam太寂寞了，誠如他對Tony說過的，早在戒毒的期間，他就沒有再碰過女人了。所以當Helene吻上他的時候，那是Adam許久沒有接觸到的溫度，Adam一時迷失了，他回吻了Helene。但這並不足以當成理由，Adam不打算解釋這點。「可是那是錯的。在我吻你之後我就發現了。」

「在我知道那些人不是米其林評鑑員之後，我很興奮，但那不是我吻你的真正原因。」Adam望著Tony，沒有遲疑，也不再迷惘。「我本來以為沒希望拿到三星了，所以在我聽見..... 我那時候想，要是可以再重來一次，至少我希望記得吻你的感覺。」Tony舔了舔了下唇，那是種無意識的舉動，但在Adam眼裡看起來是如此的誘人。

他之後又親了Helene就是為了確認，的確，他和Helene接吻的時候，沒有能讓Adam激動到動情的興奮感。「我從來沒和她在一起，我愛的人，只有你一個。」

Tony沒想過這一刻，甚至在他的夢中都沒有，向來是個高傲自負的Alpha，現在卻跪在他面前，低聲下氣的向他告白。他根本不曾期望Adam會愛他，他一直以為.....「這不是你為了留下我想出的爛藉口吧？Adam，我沒有辦法再承受－－」

「不。」拉住Tony的手，Adam將他擱到自己的左胸前。「我說過我不要你當我的領班、不要你當我的朋友。」那是令Tony心痛到想落淚的一句話。「因為我要的不止這些，我要的更多。Tony，我要全部的你，我想要你作我的伴侶。」

他能感受到掌心底下Adam的心臟正在劇烈跳動著，陣陣的心跳聲，都像在表達主人強而有力的感情。「我不會分享，Adam，我不是那種乖乖待在家，容忍Alpha在外面拈花惹草的Omega。」

「我也不是那種人，更何況，我這一生需要的Omega只有一個。」執起Tony的手，Adam印下輕吻。「如果他能屬於我，我這一生就別無遺憾了。」

Tony的嘴角終於放鬆了一些。「比拿到米其林三星還好嗎？」

「更好。」Adam微微向前，緩緩貼近了Tony。「有了他我等於有了全世界。」他在給Tony時間思考，不過Tony沒有避開，反而閉上了眼睛，等待Adam的嘴唇覆上他。

Adam不知道自己已經期待了多久，當他最終吻住Tony時，他又聞到那股熟悉的紅茶香了。他忍不住鬆開Tony的手，改為扶住Tony的後頸，加深了兩人間的吻。

這回Adam不會放手了，不是之前那種淺嘗即止的親吻，在他曉得Tony不會拒絕他之後，Adam要的更多，不夠、他一直都不夠。

舌尖頂開了Tony的唇瓣，Adam鑽進Tony的口中肆意翻攪著，他用拇指摩擦著Tony光滑的臉頰肌膚，現在，這個男人終於屬於他了。

他根本捨不得離開Tony，兩人的舌頭相互糾纏著，他們似乎忘了還在大庭廣眾之下，不過來往的乘客們都已經見怪不怪了，畢竟這可是機場嘛～ 有多少的離別熱吻在這種地方都看得見，只是這對Alpha/Omega情侶確實有些太熱絡了一點。

Tony還是最先投降的那個，他用握在Adam肩膀上的手推了推對方，勉強讓Adam不甘願的拉開了一些距離。Tony深深吸了幾口氣平緩呼吸，他沒注意到自己的嘴角沾到了兩人的唾液，直到Adam伸手替他抹去。

他凝視著Adam好半天，Tony想自己的臉大概和Adam現在一樣紅吧？「那，現在該怎麼辦？」

「現在？」他站了起來，同時拉起Tony。「你打電話告訴那小子你不去德國了，而且你要跟他分手。」

______「分手？我們根本沒有在交往呀。」他困惑的揚起單邊眉毛，看著Adam驚訝的表情，赫然意識到。「你以為我們在交往？」

「你們不是常出去約會嗎？我想說.....」他頓時感到一陣尷尬，所以怎麼回事，原來他們一直相愛，但卻因為一個又一個的誤會害得他們沒有在一起嗎？

「我們只約會過那一次，剩下都是公事而已。」他靠近Adam身邊，刻意壓低了音量。「我心裡早就有一個Alpha，再也裝不下其他Alpha了。」

「天呀，Tony－－」因為他這句話Adam感覺全身的血液都流到雙腿間了。「你真的－－」他把頭埋在Tony頸間，舔吻著他的腺體。要不是Adam早就暗下決定了，他恐怕會克制不住直接在這咬了Tony。

「你不是唯一那個愛了10幾年的人，Adam。」他揉揉Adam的頭髮，享受著醇濃的咖啡味浸入他鼻腔，環住Adam的腰際，他感受男人的體溫貼在自己胸前。Tony也是，他不想再放開了。

「Tony，我想....」抬起頭，那雙美麗的藍眼睛現在滿滿都是Tony的身影。「我們慢慢來好嗎？這次我想做到最好。」Adam有許多計畫，關於如何的溺愛他、寵愛他。

「你打算怎麼做？」

「先從宵夜開始如何？」一手牽著Tony，Adam一手拖著Tony的行李。「回我們的飯店，讓我做點東西。後我們可以躺在你床上聊聊天，悠閒的享受剩下的假期。」

「好吧，聽起來還不錯。」他們確實有很多事情需要聊聊，幸好，接下來他們會有很多的時間。

 

完？

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，別鬧了，如果就這麼完結的話，我還得去改文章級別呢。
> 
> 這兩個人在一起了，不過故事還沒有結束，剩下的故事就是傻白甜，真的，就只是夫夫兩人甜蜜放閃的生活而已。不再有什麼劇情架構，只是關於他們約會、結婚、生小孩的日常生活。
> 
> 所以如果對膩文沒有興趣，那麼到這裡本文章也能算是一個段落了。接下來真的就只有糖糖糖，只是為了滿足我個人腦洞的東西罷了。
> 
> 有興趣的朋友歡迎繼續看下去，我很感激這段期間每個留言給我的小伙伴，每當我遇上瓶頸感到疲憊的時候，大家的留言就是我最好的補充品，真心謝謝你們！後面的故事，也希望大家繼續指教了。


	23. Chapter 23

三天的假期結束之後，所有Langhams的員工都注意到，餐廳的氣氛改變了。

收假後第一個到餐廳的小學徒名叫Matt，他是夏季初才進餐廳年僅16歲的Alpha。能在赫赫有名的米其林三星主廚Adam Jones底下工作一直是他的夢想，雖然在這不到半年間，他遇上了很多事。

像他看過主廚動手修理了傷害Boss的Alpha。

還有因為德國來的總監和Boss的謠言害得主廚心情起伏不定，Matt親眼見識到什麼叫做撒旦的恐怖洗禮，和他同期進餐廳的Beta更是因此憤而辭職。

然後別忘了讓他刷地板刷到汗流浹背的那天早上，根據幾個資深廚師的情報，導致整間廚房宛若被血洗一般恐怖的元兇就是他們偉大的主廚先生。

Matt一度有想掉淚的衝動，他好歹也是人生父母養，為什麼要到這種地方虐待自己？不過他又轉念一想，他崇拜他們的主廚，無可否認他們的主廚確實是料理天才，Matt不會放棄追隨他的。所以年輕Alpha擦掉眼淚，認命的繼續掃碎玻璃去了。

當他們的金髮chef de partie帶著自家女兒到餐廳時，Matt第一次看到主廚露出那麼溫柔、那麼燦爛的笑容。然後Boss也是，抱著小女孩的Boss，Omega天性全部展露，如果不是Boss大了他要20歲，Matt想自己大概也會被Boss吸引吧？

Matt一直盯著他們瞧，內心暗自疑惑，為什麼主廚和Boss沒有在一起？

他還沒來得及想出所以然，就因為一個年輕廚師問他下個月的休假有什麼打算，Matt很快就把主廚和Boss的事情拋在腦後了。

剛從後門踏進廚房，他發現一片空蕩蕩，Matt猜測自己大概是最早到的吧？結果他注意到辦公室的燈正亮著。

基於禮貌Matt決定跟主廚打聲招呼，他看了一下手錶，可是時間還太早，他們主廚通常不會這時間就出現，比較有可能Boss吧？

總之不管是誰都是他的主管，Matt邁開步伐，只是還沒走到門口，他就聽見主廚的聲音。「我們真的不能再多放幾天嗎？」聲音聽起來有點悶，像是埋在布裡面講話一般。

「嘿，我去年提議說要放假的時候，遲遲不肯答應的人不是你嗎？現在變卦囉？」原來兩個人都在嗎？Matt剛探出頭，就被眼前的場景嚇到了。

只見他們那個平常嚴肅的主廚將頭靠在Boss的肩膀上，有一下沒一下的親吻著Boss的頸子。他們優雅的Boss也沒有反抗，反而將手環在主廚身後，彷彿巴不得再把主廚拉近一些。

「那是以前，現在我覺得我們該多休些假，你的醫生也這麼說，他說你太操勞了。」主廚修長的手指滑過Boss的西裝外套，一路往下最後停到了Boss的臀上。

「上次暈倒的事情只是意外，我明明都有在做健康管理。」

「我在想....」主廚將額頭貼上了Boss的。「還是我們一起住算了？」

「嗯？這麼快就說要同居了？那你口中的慢慢來怎麼辦？」Boss嘴上這麼說，但Matt很肯定他看見Boss嘴角揚起了開心的微笑。

「沒人說同居就不能慢慢來呀。」他們兩人的距離逐漸縮短，Matt已經能夠預見主廚打算做什麼..... 他迅速往後門外衝，刻意發出很大的聲響，製造自己才剛抵達的假象。

他裝作剛到餐廳的模樣，Matt有點心虛的拉著背包肩帶，低頭不發一語。

「Matt，你到了呀。」Boss主動走出辦公室迎接他，Matt發現Boss的嘴唇泛紅，他不願意去想是什麼原因造成的。「假期好玩嗎？」

「嗯。」點點頭，Matt害怕自己再多講幾句就會露了餡。

「嘿，打起精神來，接下來的聖誕節可不會太好過。」主廚經過他身邊時用力拍了拍他肩膀，Matt似乎還能感覺到主廚身上沾著Omega的信息素。

「Yes, Chef！」他回答的戰戰兢兢，Matt不禁擔心萬一被主廚知道他看見了剛剛的事情，他該不會被滅口吧？

Matt暗自決定，從明天開始，他還是晚一點進廚房好了。

 

Brook今年18歲，她是個一邊念大學，一邊工作的Omega。和所有同年齡的小女生一樣，Brook有著一顆多愁善感的心，還有豐沛的情感。她很容易被動物電影感動到落淚，也很憧憬著童話故事中Alpha和Omega愛到死去活來的狗血橋段。

就好比她現在工作的這間Langhams餐廳好了，這家在倫敦頗負盛名的米其林三星餐廳，Brook還記得當初面試她的就是她們現在的領班，也是Balerdi家的繼承人－－Tony Balerdi。

Brook起初無法相信眼前彬彬有禮、風範典雅的男人居然是個Omega？他太能幹到根本不像個Omega，Brook一度懷疑是不是自己的鼻子出了問題。

雖然事後證明她的感官都很正常，這名在外場處理大局、面對何種客人都面不改色的頂尖領班，的的確確是個Omega沒錯。

打從那時起，Tony就成為了她崇拜的對象，要是Brook以後也能成為像Boss那樣卓越的Omega該有多好？

Boss在她們Omega服務生間好比神一般的存在，理所當然Boss的私人生活也成為她們茶餘飯後的討論之一。幾個比較資淺的服務生聚在一起，她們都很關心為什麼這麼優秀的Omega已經35歲了居然還是單身？Boss長的好看，工作能力也強，Alpha們是瞎了眼嗎？

幾番討論之後，她們一致認為，眼睛瞎的最嚴重的恐怕就他們那個雖然英俊脾氣卻很差的惡魔主廚。

據說他和Boss明明就是青梅竹馬，兩人原本在巴黎的三星餐廳一起工作了10年，最後不知道為什麼分了開來，直到3年前，主廚才找上Boss兩人一塊重開了這間餐廳。

居然有個Alpha能夠放任如此完美的Omega在身邊16年了還沒佔有對方？這個Alpha究竟是身體機能有缺陷還是哪裡有障礙？Brook在心中暗自不齒，就算主廚的藍眼睛再漂亮她也無法原諒他。

所以當來自德國的金髮Alpha出現時，就可以想像她們這群服務生有多興奮了。

金髮Alpha斯文、友善，宛若是從古老英國莊園裡走出的紳士。不管對待Beta和Omega他都是那麼的和氣有禮，一點也不像普通趾高氣昂的自大Alpha。

更別說他還對Boss一片癡心，他幾乎每天光顧餐廳，為的只是和Boss講上兩句話。Brook曾經偷偷觀察過金髮Alpha，他好像只要能看見Boss就相當開心了。

她非常樂見Boss和金髮Alpha交往，說真的，他們真是天造地設的一對，兩個人擁有一樣的氣質，根本就是才子配佳人的組合。

她一直幻想著有一天金髮Alpha或許會在餐廳，當著眾人的面前單膝下跪朝Boss求婚，這種電影般的浪漫情節，恐怕非常適合Boss吧。

所以當那晚，Brook發現真相時，她的心都要碎了。

聖誕節的前一周他們幾乎天天加班到了10點，儘管很辛苦，但是看見提早慶祝的情侶們臉上洋溢著幸福滿足的微笑，Brook覺得自己也被感染了好心情。

打烊以後她離開的太倉促，走到半路才發現自己忘了帶手機，她只好匆匆和同事道別，一個人快步跑回餐廳。

餐廳的燈依然亮著，不過Brook知道大部分的員工應該都離開了，剩下的恐怕只有最忙碌的Boss而已吧。

她試著推開大門，卻發現門已經上了鎖，不得以Brook只好從後門進入，她剛走進廚房，就聽到Boss的聲音。

她沒有看見Boss的人，所以Boss大概還在餐廳裡？「夠了！」他的聲音在空無一人的環境下顯得特別響亮。「停－－」句子還沒說完，突然就停止了。

Brook好奇的朝著廚房連接餐廳的通道走去，在餐廳的入口處，她看見他們的主廚居然把Boss按在牆上強吻。

Brook愣住了，她有聽說在職場上，某些Alpha會仗著權勢性騷擾Omega，但是她沒想過她們的主廚居然也是這種人？

主廚的雙手牢牢將Boss扣在懷中，他不顧Boss的奮力掙扎，依然沒有打算放開，Brook冒出一陣無名火，她轉身就要去拿手機報警了。

「Adam！」直到Boss的喝叱聲讓Brook停下腳步。「你不能因為有榭寄生當藉口就這麼囂張。」年輕Omega回過頭，果然注意到兩人所站的地方懸著一株榭寄生。嗯，好吧，如果主廚是因為習俗才親Boss的，那好像也無可厚非。

「我忍了一整天。」下一秒，主廚做出的事情令Brook感到震驚和無法置信。主廚解開了Boss的領帶，親密的低頭吻著Omega的腺體，Boss明顯顫了一下。

「Adam，不要在這裡。」他推著Alpha的肩膀，但是Boss臉上的表情並非不高興，反而略帶著羞澀。

「今天太忙了，感覺好像都沒看到你。」主廚的頭在Boss頸中蹭呀蹭，那副模樣讓Brook想起老家的拉不拉多犬。「我有嚴重的little Tony不足症。」他的聲音比往常都還要來的低沈，Brook愣住了，她們的強悍主廚是在撒嬌嗎？

「笨蛋，才沒有這種東西。」Boss笑了，Brook的記憶中沒有看過Boss這種笑容，不是職場上應付客人的那種，Boss的笑顏既耀眼又甜蜜，最重要的..... 還帶著滿滿的愛戀。

「有啊，如果我沒有太靠近你就會發作。」棕髮Alpha把手放到Boss腦後，手指輕輕拉扯著Boss柔軟的金髮。「這時候就需要你的親吻才能解救我。」

「你當你是睡美人呀。」彈了一下主廚的腦袋，不過對方依然噘著嘴巴毫不退縮。「你是個無賴，Adam，你知道嗎？」

「我也是你的無賴。」他們兩人之間不再有距離，主廚的唇覆上了Boss，那是個相當唯美宛若電影中才會出現的親吻。

Brook忽然感到一陣不好意思，她不該侵入Boss和主廚間如此親密的時刻才對，紅著臉Brook衝回員工休息室，拿了自己的手機之後就想趕快離開。

她正打算從後門悄悄溜走的時候，居然被主廚抓了正著。「咦？妳怎麼還沒回家？」主廚的語氣並沒有不悅，只是充滿了疑惑，而Boss也站在他身後。

「我.... 我的手機忘了帶。」她現在根本不敢直視他們，膽怯的晃晃握在手裡的手機，Brook想要藉此證明自己沒有說謊。

Boss皺了眉頭，他拍拍主廚的背。「很晚了，Brook，妳一個人回家太危險了，讓Adam送妳回去吧？」

「我沒－－」

「妳還年輕沒遇過，新聞上報導的社會事件可不是假的。」主廚脫下了廚師服，改換上一件長版風衣。「走吧。」

Brook還是很猶豫，一來是不想麻煩主廚，二來是她很意外主廚原來有這麼溫柔的一面。

「沒事的，Brook。」Boss將手放到她的肩上，聲音耐心又柔和。「我可以替Adam擔保他的人格，還是要我也一起陪妳？」

「我不是！」用力的搖頭，她沒有擔心主廚會對她做什麼，Brook很確定主廚不可能對她出手的，特別在看見剛剛發生的事情之後，Brook更加肯定了。

「那就走吧。」主廚遞給她一頂全罩式安全帽。「帶路吧，孩子。」Brook的心臟震了一下，可是她馬上告訴自己，不行，這個男人是屬於Boss的。

臨走之前她注意到Boss看著主廚的眼神，她的內心感到一陣惆悵，她不確定自己到底是羨慕主廚還是嫉妒Boss呢？

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想問問看有沒有伙伴想要點梗？我沒試過點梗，萬一寫的很差請原諒我。
> 
> 想知道大家有沒有想看到的兩人間日常生活？什麼小事情都可以，不過因為我的腦渣有限，所以可能無法全部寫得出來，所以萬一伙伴提供了我卻沒寫，也請不要介意唷～
> 
> 時間從交往後到小孩出生會跑會講話的這段時間都行（雖然離小孩出生還有一段路，不過先讓我構思也是可以的嘛～）總之，如果伙伴們有什麼想法都請告訴我了，非常感謝。


	24. Chapter 24

這一週來餐廳氣氛有些詭異，Helene講不上哪裡怪，但是她能看得出有幾個學徒和服務生都顯得很反常。

雖然在工作上沒有什麼問題，但一到了休息時間，若有所思、心事重重的員工增加了，不管其他人怎麼問，這群員工們都三緘其口，彷彿在保護著什麼重大秘密似的。

最奇怪的是Tony和Adam兩個人。明明一個身為外場主管、另一個是內場主廚，可是他們倆好像都沒有注意到這件事，依舊和平常一樣的上班下班。

講到這兩人..... 放假前Kaitlin還特別跑到她家和她聊了一整晚，Helene原本以為Adam這次終於像個Alpha一樣把Tony追回來了－－雖然事實證明也不假，畢竟假期結束之後，Tony還在倫敦而不是德國－－她還興奮的給了Adam一個拐子稱讚他幹得很好。

想不到Adam只是瞪著她，一臉困惑的問她：『我不知道妳在說什麼？』

Helene沒想到Adam會是這種反應，而在她追問Tony留下的原因時，Tony居然也只告訴她，他後來想想，覺得Schloss Bensberg的工作不適合他。『更何況，我的德語也太久沒練習了。』他拋下這個爛理由，轉身又去應付訂位電話了。

所以，他們究竟是怎麼一回事？

在工作中，Adam和Tony的相處和過去沒有不同，他們交談，談得全部都是和餐廳有關的話題。她們依然避免著眼神交流和肢體碰觸，唯一改變的，大概只有Adam不再像以前那樣情緒暴躁了，這好歹也算是好事一件。

Helene很疑惑，難道三天的假期中，他們真的什麼事情也沒發生？不只她，連Max都覺得不對勁，他們倆加上Kaitlin，三個Beta常聚在一起討論，卻也沒人能搞清楚所以然。

這天她正在準備晚餐要用的麵條時，Adam忽然走到她身邊。「周四晚上，聖誕夜，下班之後你有什麼安排嗎？」

Helene愣了一下，這是個邀約嗎？Adam打算做什麼？「沒有，怎麼了嗎？」

「那把Lily一起帶來，我計畫打烊之後在這邊辦個小型的聖誕晚會。」說完，他也不管Helene的回應就離開了。

金髮Beta完全沒有頭緒，Adam是吃錯藥還是撞到腦袋了？她在這邊工作超過三年，Adam一直都是個鐵石心腸、毫無人性可言的恐怖主廚，今年是哪來的好興致居然要辦晚會？

Helene只能暗暗在心中畫個十字，祈禱自己能夠平安度過聖誕夜。

 

當天她先到母親家接了Lily之後再回到餐廳，她原本期待會是個熱鬧派對－－畢竟Langhams的員工加一加也將近50人－－結果沒想到她只看到幾個人而已。

身為主辦的Adam不用說，他的圍巾還掛在身上，感覺像才剛煮完菜。他正從廚房端出一道道簡餐料理，而Max也在旁邊幫他的忙。

Tony已經換下了西裝，只穿著一件格子襯衫，Helene不記得自己有看過Tony如此輕鬆的扮相。然後他邊倒著香檳，一邊把一杯看起來像蘋果汁的東西遞給了Lily。

Kaitlin和她的男友Aiden也在，他們正在跟Michel和一個紅髮Omega聊天。Helene經過他們身邊的時候聽見Michel向他們介紹這是他的女友Karlotta。

然後最晚到的是Reece，他身邊跟著一個個子高挑、長相俊帥的Alpha，Max注意到他們之後，主動上前給了兩個人大大的擁抱，同時親切叫著黑髮Alpha的名字－－Scotty。

於是乎，這好像就是今晚派對的成員了。

「真可惜我到現在都還沒時間去你的餐廳。」Helene拿了杯酒繞到Michel面前，Michel的餐廳開幕一個月了，但是Helene一直沒排出機會去用餐。

「我們的訂位可是已經排到明年三月了。」黑人Alpha故意對她驕傲的眨眨眼。「不過妳和David都還沒來光顧，我還擔心你們是不是討厭我了。」他難得展現出幽默的一面，故意用著可憐兮兮的語調向Helene抱怨。

「那小子也沒去？」把喝完的酒杯放到桌上，Helene眼角瞥見Adam正抱著Lily在裝飾他們餐廳那棵已經夠豐盛的聖誕樹。「他該不會怕吃這一頓就要花掉一整月的薪水，所以根本不敢過去吧？」

「哈哈。」輕拍了她的肩膀，Michel爽朗的笑了出來。「放心，如果是你們我會給VIP折扣的。趕快告訴我時間，我讓Karlotta幫你們安排位置。」

喔？Helene揚起眉毛，她這才發現原來Karlotta是Michel店裡的員工。兩個人又聊了一會最近的工作還有生活，聽起來Michel現在是感情事業兩得意，離開朗廷的生活過得相當愉快且充實，Helene非常替他感到高興。

和Michel的對話結束之後，她打算替自己再添一杯飲料，想不到一轉過身，就撞到身後的男人。「抱歉！」

「沒關係，妳也沒事吧？」男人的聲音很有磁性，Helene注意到男人修長的睫毛底下有著一雙湖水藍的眸子。「嗯.... 我們好像還沒有正式介紹過，我叫Scotty Wandell。」握手的時候Scotty向她揚起燦爛的微笑。「我想妳就是Reece常掛在嘴邊才華洋溢、讓他非常想要挖角的那位調味廚師吧？」

「我叫Helene。」她幾乎立刻就喜歡上眼前溫柔、親切又很會講話的Alpha。交談中Helene得知Scotty也是名廚師，在美國經營一間小餐廳。

「我可沒Reece那麼厲害，還能拿到米其林三星，我只是個名不見經傳的小廚師而已。」他揮揮手，不曉得是謙虛還是害羞。「只是我最近打算把餐廳收起來。」

「為什麼？」

「呃..... 畢竟遠距離對新婚伴侶恐怕不是那麼合適。」Scotty舉起左手，只見他的無名指上套著一枚銀色的戒指。

在Helene還沒反應過來前，Max先叫了出來。「天呀！終於！」他衝過來一把抓住Scotty的手。「Reece終於向你求婚了？太好了！」他興奮的抱住有些不好意思成為注目焦點的黑髮Alpha，同時對著Reece豎起了大拇指。

在Reece身旁的的Michel馬上拍著對方的背恭喜他，大家都帶著愉悅的祝賀情緒，Helene無意間掃到Adam和Tony，發現他們的主廚和領班交換了一個別具意味的眼神。

怎麼了？她不禁納悶。

「我們準備了聖誕禮物要送你們。」Tony的聲音讓眾人瞬間安靜下來，眼神一齊望向Tony。「這個，Kaitlin，這些日子妳辛苦了。」

「哇，Boss！」Kaitlin接過精美的小信封，打開裡頭是一整疊護膚按摩券。

「我想妳可以好好放鬆一下，轉換緩換心情。」這番話似乎讓Kaitlin很高興，她用力抱了Tony，同時向他道謝。

然後Adam交給Max一個類似的信封袋。「嘿，我可不做保養這套的。」一群人笑了出來，等待著Max拆開袋子。Max才看清楚裡面的東西，眼睛就馬上發亮了。「Oh my god！Adam，這是.....」

「明年的Arsenal季票，我知道可能沒辦法讓你每場比賽都去看，不過至少休假的時候你可以拿來當作不錯的休閒活動。」Adam聳聳肩，表情一派輕鬆，彷彿那票券只是張便宜的動物園門票而已。

「Adam.... 謝了！」他重重地拍打了Adam手臂，臉上的表情依然有些無法置信。

「至於妳.....」棕髮Alpha緩緩走向她，也給了Helene同樣的信封。「這是妳的。」

Helene好奇的撕開膠條，倒出了四張紙，分別是兩張飛往佛羅里達的機票和兩張迪士尼門票。在Helene還沒理解怎麼回事之前，Adam又繼續了：「現在還沒辦法，不過明年3月，餐廳比較不忙的時候，妳可以帶Lily去那邊玩一整週。」

張著嘴巴Helene不知道該如何回應，此刻Tony忽然抱著一個跟Lily同樣大的禮物盒走了過來。「小公主，聖誕快樂～」

「maître D！」Lily快跑上前接過紙盒，她迫不及待的拆開禮物，那是一整座的芭比公主城堡還有各式完整配件。小女孩開心的手舞足蹈，她一把攬住Tony的脖子，抱著金髮Omega的臉頰一連獻上好多個親吻。

Tony被她逗得呵呵笑著，只見Tony湊到她耳旁，低聲說了幾句話，Lily馬上點點頭，放開Tony改為跑到Adam身邊。「Ogre！謝謝你！」」她伸長手臂等到Adam抱起她之後，也照著剛剛的樣子在Adam臉上親了好幾下。

「Michel，那邊有兩箱紅酒你們帶回去。」Tony指指旁邊的木箱，同時遞給Michel一張名片。「你試試看。我聽Conti說你們在找新的酒商，這家產地在Alsace et Lorraine是我爸以前的舊識，他們的紅酒全部採用有機自然的方式製成，如果你願意的話，可以跟他們合作看看。」

「Tony，謝謝！」他最近的確為了更換酒商的事情忙得焦頭爛額，如今這可是他們專業品酒師推薦的店家，可想而知酒品的品質絕對備受肯定。「你真的幫了我一個大忙！」

在一旁看著的Reece少見的揚起唇角，他或許也被這種溫馨和喜悅的氣氛打動了吧，毫無預警的，Adam突然走到他面前。「你也有。」

「嗯？」他可不覺得自己上得了Adam的禮物名單？Reece接過那個A4大小的牛皮紙袋，在Scotty期待的目光下打開，發現居然是八天七夜的北歐極光團行程。「你記得？」他很驚訝，並不只是因為票券上面寫著他和Scotty的名字，更令他訝異的是，他想去看極光，已經是10多年前他在某個喝醉的夜晚和Adam提過的事了。

「那天你喝醉了，不過我可沒有。」摸摸自己的頭髮，Adam好像有點靦腆。「我聽Scotty說因為工作的關係你一直都沒機會成行，這也剛好當作我們送你的蜜月旅行吧。」

我們，Helene注意到他和Tony用了一樣的講法，果然在所有人的注目下，Adam走回Tony身旁，一手摟住了Omega的腰，而Tony也相當自然的倚靠進Adam的臂灣中。

「我就知道！」第一個喊出聲的一樣是Max，他雙手抱胸，語氣中帶著埋怨。「你們還真會裝。」

「所以你們明明就在交往了，你還跟我說"我不知道妳再說什麼？"」Adam那天裝傻的模樣何其無辜，Helene到現在都還無法忘懷。

Adam呵呵笑著把頭埋進了Tony的肩膀中，好像很滿意好友們一臉驚訝但又很坦然接受的反應，而Michel此時忙著和女友解釋這兩人史詩般可歌可泣的愛情故事。

「Tony.....」皺著眉頭，Reece顯然是唯一一個不太高興的人。「你確定嗎？」短短幾個字，背後卻包含著無限的意義在裡頭。

「去你的，臭Reece，你就不能老實的說句恭喜就好了嗎？」Adam忍不住將Tony拉近自己一些，看起來就像是普通Alpha在做的宣示主權，不過只有Tony一個人注意到Adam抓著他的手指正在發抖。

Tony微微笑，蓋住了腰上的Adam手背。「我很確定，Reece，他就是我要的Alpha。」那恐怕是大家首次從Tony口中聽見，他決定選擇被一個Alpha占有。

「那好吧。」Reece乾脆的點點頭。「萬一Adam又－－」

「不會有萬一的。」黑髮Alpha沒料到是Tony打斷了他的話，Tony的棕色眼瞳中滿滿都是堅定。「Reece，我知道你一直在擔心我，不過已經不要緊了。」感覺Adam的手指正在拉扯著自己，Tony乾脆滑進他的手掌間與他十指交扣。「我也清楚Adam的心意，我們會沒事的。」

沒有再多說什麼，Reece臉上閃過一絲落寞，幸好Scotty走到他身邊，溫柔按摩著他的肩膀把他帶離兩人身邊。「好了，你也該從哥哥的身分畢業了，你心中的寶貝弟弟已經和他的幸福在一起了，你該開心才對。」

Reece回過頭，正好看見Adam在Tony的太陽穴上烙下一吻，他能感受到兩人間的濃烈愛意，不過他還是難以解釋內心的那股遺憾是什麼。

Scotty永遠是最了解Reece的那個人，他將Reece擁進懷中，用他身上的Alpha信息素安慰Reece。

Reece深深吸了口氣，他的嘴唇擦過Scotty的腺體，低低的出了聲：「我要當他們孩子的教父。」

感覺有些無奈又有些好笑，Scotty笑著一下下撫過伴侶的後腦勺。「我相信Tony和Adam會答應的。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對了，關於點梗沒有期限，也沒有數量限制，什麼時候想到想提出都可以唷。


	25. Chapter 25

「嘿，起來了，sleepyhead。」刺人的陽光照進房間，一隻溫熱的大手撫上他的臉頰，Tony試圖把腦袋重新埋回被子裡，卻沒有成功。

「Little Tony，快點起床了。」男人依舊不肯放棄的呼喚著他，Tony勉強睜開一邊眼睛，發現Adam跪在床邊猛盯著他瞧。

「今天休假..... 幹嘛這麼早起？」現在應該不到七點吧？Tony雖然是個生活作息良好的人，不過遇上休假他還是忍不住想要賴床。

「我們要去約會，所以趕快起來。」他嘴上這麼說，卻突然一屁股坐到床上，Adam拉開了Tony裹在身上的棉被，手指沿著Omega的脊椎一路滑到腰際。

Tony縮了一下身體，敏感的回應令Adam露出笑容，他側躺在Tony身旁，在Tony的顴骨上留下輕吻。「是你說下次休假想去逛博物館的，還是說我們今天乾脆就待在床上一整天算了？」

「嗯......」腦袋混沌的不太清楚，Tony不確定是因為剛清醒的關係，還是因為Adam的指尖已經鑽進了他的T恤底下正繞著他的尾椎打轉。「閉嘴。」

「Tony～」他又用那種甜膩的嗓音喊他的名字，Tony下意識的往Adam懷裡靠，感受Alpha的氣息包圍自己。「我不知道原來你有起床氣。」Adam的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，有點發癢，又有點酥麻。「還有什麼你沒告訴我的壞習慣嗎？」

「我才沒有。」其實他早就醒了，只是不想離開這張床，或者準確一點的說，是不想離開Adam身旁。

如果從Adam在機場對他表白的那天算起，他們交往已經將近三個月了，時間快的讓人無法想像。

誠如Adam所說，他們維持著慢慢來的步調。兩人一起去看過幾場電影，後來又帶著Lily去了趟水族館，Adam也和他到了療養院探望年長的父親。在Tony握著Adam的手，告訴父親他就是自己的Alpha以後，父親露出了欣慰且釋然的微笑。

父親的回應仍舊是相同的一句話:『看見你的幸福是我唯一的心願。』

這回，Tony終於無法控制的在老人面前痛哭失聲，Adam馬上摟住他輕聲安撫著，可是沒有用，Tony的眼淚還是掉個不停。

『對不起，papa，對不起。』他實在太自私了，這麼多年來，他憑藉學習的名義遠離家鄉，實際上卻為了一己之私遲遲不肯回來英國，他本來應該要多花點時間在父母身上，而不是－－

『傻孩子，你道什麼歉呢。』年老Alpha有點吃力的伸出手撫摸他的肩膀。『我一直都以你為傲。』接著，他用非常嚴肅的表情面對Adam。『我兒子就交給你了。』

Adam嚴肅、誠懇的點點頭。『我知道，請放心吧。』

然後他們就這樣過了三個月。

和Adam交往之後Tony才發現，Adam其實是個很稱職的情人。Tony原本以為Adam的心思都放在廚房上了，大概沒有時間理會感情這件事。但結果證明他根本是個體貼、細心還有非常浪漫的Alpha。

兩人的約會就不用說了，Adam的貼心也在小地方展現，像他總會抽出時間替Tony在員工餐之外另外準備一份餐點，Adam聲明這是基於Tony健康著想做出的特製料理。而當他們休假的時候Adam也會準備早餐直接送到Tony房間。

提到休假，自從他們正式在所有員工面前公開交往的事情後，Adam就名正言順的把他們每個月的休假通通排在同一天。

雖然Tony知道他們兩至少有一個人應該要留守餐廳才對，不過他還是默默縱容了Adam的行為。Tony只能感激那群願意無條件支援他們的好友們了。

或許他思考的太認真，Adam都注意到他的走神，為了喚回Tony的注意，Alpha把一個又一個的吻落在他的額頭、臉頰，最後停在嘴唇上，Adam輕輕托起他的下顎，讓自己能夠更深入Tony的口中。

熟悉的顫慄感自Tony腹腔間湧出，Tony是個成人了，他很清楚這種感覺名叫慾望。這三個月來他們親吻、擁抱、一同入睡，Adam的手也常像現在這樣，時重時輕的揉捏著他的臀部，可是非常奇怪的，他們始終沒做到最後一步。

Tony並沒有抗拒Adam，相反的他期待能和Adam做愛，畢竟如果Tony老實承認的話，他一直想要得到Adam的標記好久了，所以他不太懂，為什麼每當氣氛好狀況佳，Adam卻總會及時喊卡，就跟現在一樣。

「好了，Honey～ 雖然我真的很想和你在床上過一天，不過我還有其他計畫。」他又再給了Tony一個濃烈的熱吻，然後才將Tony拉了起來。「快點去準備，我在樓下等你。」臨走前他還朝Tony眨眨眼，彷彿完全沒發現Tony有些抑鬱的表情。

Tony嘆了口氣認命的走進浴室，他的手無意識的摸了摸脖子上的腺體，當初是他同意要慢慢來，所以他也沒什麼好抱怨的，對嗎？

 

他們走在博物館中，欣賞著一幅幅的古典名畫。Adam一直握著他的手，從他們開始約會之後，每次出門Adam都會牽著他，剛開始Tony還有些不好意思久了以後也習慣了。

「嘿，Adam－－」他正想和Adam討論關於某幅畫的背景故事，結果轉頭卻抓到Adam打了個大大的哈欠。「很無聊嗎？」沒有責怪的意思，Tony老早就知道Adam對這些藝術品不感興趣，打從他們還在巴黎的時候就是了。

「沒有。」他馬上搖頭，不過Tony可不買帳。

「沒關係，下次我叫Reece陪我一起來就好。」別看Reece那樣子，他其實和Tony一樣都是畫迷，過去他們就會特別相約一起去看新展覽。

「不行。」他對Reece可以說是又愛又恨，雖然Adam清楚Reece對Tony的過保護只是出於友情，可是他依舊不希望Tony和Reece太接近。或許自己的反應太激烈，Tony投給他一個困惑的眼神，Adam趕緊解釋。「我的確對這些東西沒有研究。」對Tony撒謊是沒有意義的，他們認識了16年，Adam當然清楚這點。「可是我想多瞭解一些你喜歡的事情，我希望我們能多花點時間在一起。」

Adam的話都像這樣，很簡單直白，卻又帶著濃濃的情感。Tony低下頭，晃了晃兩人緊握的雙手。「我也是。不過以後，我們可以去一些兩個人都喜歡的活動。」

「其實只要能夠看著你，不管做什麼我都喜歡。」每當他想自己不能在多愛Adam一點的時候，Adam總是能夠讓他再次改變想法。

Tony害羞的別開腦袋，但他泛紅的耳朵早就洩露他的心情了。「對了，之前那間印度料理其實還滿不錯的，你有問過他們的廚師是用了什麼香料嗎？」他刻意轉移話題，幸好Adam也沒有為難他。

「喔，那個是.....」提到料理Adam的精神又回來了，他滔滔不絕的談論起各式香料，還有關於新菜單的想法。看著神采奕奕的Adam，Tony心中只有一個想法－－我終於擁有這男人了。

 

Adam攤開了野餐墊，把從車上拿出的餐盒擺好在旁邊，坐下以後朝Tony伸出手。「來吧。」他指指自己的雙腿間，彷彿那個位置就是替Tony量身打造的。

Omega聽話的坐到Adam腿間，他的背靠著自家Alpha的胸膛，雖然是三月天，倫敦的天氣依然寒冷，所以Adam特別準備了一條毯子蓋在他腿上。「Adam，現在其實不是個適合野餐的好時節。」博物館外的草地上，和他們相同的情侶或家庭並不多，因為氣溫的關係，很多人選擇到博物館內的咖啡廳用餐而非待在戶外。

「嗯？」他裝作一副無知的模樣，同時用自己的大衣將Tony包的更緊一點。「可是我今天五點就起來準備了，你確定不賞臉嗎？」他親吻了Tony髮根下的肌膚，討好一般的將餐盒遞到Tony面前。

「我也沒說我不吃呀。」他本來以為Adam準備了三明治或者餐包什麼，結果打開一看裡面是馬鈴薯沙拉加上西班牙烘蛋，主餐還是義大利麵。「不是三明治？」他不禁脫口問。 

「什麼？」Adam揚起一邊眉毛，似乎比Tony還要疑惑。「你知道我不做三明治的。」

「可是.....」多年前的回憶湧上腦中，Tony心頭泛起微酸，所以，Anne果然還是很特別，居然能讓Adam為她破例.....「沒什麼。」搖搖頭，Tony想把那些負面思緒甩出腦中，他不該苛求那麼多，至少Adam現在已經是他的，他應該要感到非常滿足了。

「Babe，怎麼了？」他一手圈住了Tony的腰，一手將Tony的臉轉向自己。「為什麼不開心？」

Tony不想讓自己感覺很小家子氣，他才不是在嫉妒，不是。「你以前做過三明治給Anne。」他聲音小到幾乎像在嘀咕，要不是Adam靠他很近，恐怕根本不會聽見。

Adam花了點時間才意識過來Tony在說什麼。「那個不是我弄的，是我跟Max說如果不幫我做好三明治，第二天就要他去處理蝸牛，你還記得他那時候多討厭蝸牛的。」想想Adam真是個糟糕的朋友和上司，當年他可是要脅Max替他做了好多事情。「仔細想想，我好像沒有親手做過什麼給..... 喔，有一次，應該只有Anne堅持要來廚房的那次吧。」

「我知道。」他還記得那是令他心碎的一天。

「咦？」Adam反而很驚訝。「我還特別挑你休假的那天耶，就是怕被你看到。」

「那天Ricky生病，我被臨時叫回去上班。」他靠在Adam的肩上，揪起Adam的手指隨意把玩，Alpha的手比自己還冰涼，Tony忍不住拉到嘴邊哈氣，企圖讓他暖和一些。「我還以為你不再需要我幫你試菜了。」

「怎麼會。」嘴唇貼在他的額頭上，Adam奶油般的氣息環繞在他周遭。「一直都只有你而已，你是我唯一信任能夠試菜的對象，也是第一個看到我新菜單的人。」

「Adam.....」

「是我太懦弱，如果我當初能早點告訴你，我們就不會－－」他剩下的自艾全被Tony吻進口中。

「現在也沒有太遲，Adam。」分開前一刻，Tony舔了舔Adam的唇瓣。「我們還能擁有彼此，已經很足夠了。」

「我愛你，Tony。」宛若要彌補過去的時光，Adam常常把這句話掛在嘴邊，就像Tony不知道Adam有多愛他似的。

「我也是。」揚起了燦爛的笑容，這是他的主廚、他的男人、他的Alpha，Tony覺得他不該在對Adam的感情有任何懷疑才對。

Adam也笑了，他把頭埋在Tony的領口，稍微拉開了米黃色的圍巾，輕輕舔舐著藏在底下的腺體。

Tony確實該信賴Adam所說的每一句話，但他卻始終無法抹去因為還沒被標記所帶來的不安感覺。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章本來不在計畫之中，獻給我的小夥伴，包含隨緣.@蛇蛇還有 lofter.@谢筠容 的點梗，再加上lofter.@Blue lion 捲毛布萊恩 的留言點醒了我，所以才會生出這一章的，希望你們喜歡。花了一個晚上倉促完成，有錯請莫見怪。

Adam很後悔自己為什麼要來參加這種派對？他不應該一時心軟答應參加的，Adam早就知道這不會有什麼好事。

他們是在打烊之後找上Adam的，說是為了要慶祝他和Boss交往了三個月，所以特別選在對街的酒吧，要替兩人辦個小型派對。

Adam本來打算拒絕，抬頭卻發現Tony陷入跟他相同的困境中。一群服務員先後包圍著Tony，哀求著拜託他們出席這場慶賀派對。

嘆了口氣，Tony想要扳起臉，卻又有點同情他們這群平日辛苦工作的員工們。Tony很清楚什麼交往三個月的慶祝只是個名義，他們只是想找個機會光明正大的喝酒喧囂，舒緩一下緊繃的工作情緒而已。

他望著Adam，兩個人無聲的用眼神交流了一陣子，最後他只能勉強無奈的點點頭。

坐在吧檯旁邊，Adam打量著酒吧內的裝飾。這間店不比之前他們慶祝得到米其林三星的酒吧氣派，所以當Langham的員工進駐酒吧的時後，場面顯得更為驚人。剛踏進店裡就有好多本來在聊天的客人好奇的轉頭看著他們，Adam猜他們的陣仗大概頗像黑幫聚會吧？

他揮手和酒保點了一杯礦泉水，看著情緒高漲的一群人，Adam只能在心中暗自祈禱他們最好別給自己添什麼麻煩。

而坐在圓桌旁的Tony也掛著類似的無奈，現在的Tony正揮著手阻擋服務生們送上的一杯杯調酒，但都因為他們一句句的：「恭喜你們！」「Boss，我們超開心的！」「Boss，你要跟主廚白頭偕老唷！」「Boss，辦婚禮的時候不要忘了我們喔！」在此起彼落的祝賀聲裡，Tony只能帶著必死的決心喝光了一杯杯以伏特加為基底的酒精飲料。

比起來Adam算是好運不少，大家都知道他在戒酒中，廚師們只敢討好似的捧上一杯杯的氣泡水，告訴Adam他們有多樂見他跟Boss在一起。

得了吧，Adam根本不確定這群人到底是不是真心的，看看他們的學徒Matt講話時眼眶中還泛著一層霧氣，Adam覺得他說不定是倒楣猜輸了才來祝賀他的吧？

Adam一口氣喝光手中的礦泉水，算了，就當他們是來提前慶祝今年的米其林三星吧。但是他有預感，等到米其林評鑑出爐的時候，這群人又會找藉口辦派對了。

「Chef！不要只是坐在這裡呀！」David一把拉住了他的手，死拖活拖的把他扯下吧台。「過來跟我們一起玩真心話大冒險。」

Adam很難形容自己的心情，有點悲哀嗎？還是有點感傷？說真的，他當初看重的年輕Alpha沒有什麼不好，在廚房David是個完美的廚師也別具天分，但是唯一的弱點就是只要一喝醉就會變得特別大膽，平常他明明怕Adam怕得要死，只有這時候他才敢對Adam沒大沒小的。

「夠了，David，你當我還是10幾歲的－－」可惜年輕Alpha根本不理會他的抗議，人高馬大的廚師靠著蠻力硬是將他架到了一群廚師和服務生中間。

Adam感到十足的哭笑不得，他下意識的把視線投向遠方的Tony，卻發現Omega臉上露出了幸災樂禍的微笑，喔喔，他的Omega是在取笑他嗎？

Alpha的自尊當然不允許這種事情發生，於是Adam捲起袖子，抱著豁出去的心態碰地一聲坐在沙發上。「來吧，你們打算怎麼玩？」

經過幾個服務生解釋之後，Adam才發現現在的遊戲方式和以前不一樣了。他們在桌上擺放了兩疊的卡片，分別是『真心話』跟『大冒險』兩種，酒瓶轉到誰，那人就要選擇其中的一副牌翻開，按照上面的指示做出大冒險或者講出真心話。

Adam動用身為主管的特權翻了幾張牌當作參考，他可不希望這個遊戲玩得太過火，鑒於他可是個有交往對象的人了。

他看見幾個像是：『講出現場中你最討厭的人的名字。』或者是『告訴大家一個你從來沒說過的私人秘密。』，『要是重新投胎你下輩子會變成什麼動物？』，『跟10個陌生的Beta要電話。』，『原地轉圈圈10次之後馬上再做10個交互蹲跳加10個伏地挺身。』，諸如此類的東西。

Adam確定這些玩笑無傷大雅後乾脆的加入了遊戲，他這回就破例縱容他們一次吧。

幾輪之後氣氛改變了，原本輕鬆自在的話題開始參雜了些兒童不宜的東西。好比有個Omega服務員翻到『第一次上床的地點跟情形。』這個真心話馬上讓他紅了面頰。

而大冒險那疊也不遑多讓，Adam幾次抽到像『用鼻尖頂起吸管撐住20秒。』還有『找Alpha比腕力而且連贏5次。』這些大冒險本來都不算太誇張，但是越到後面，某個Alpha廚師抽中『選一個認識的Alpha接吻10秒鐘。』於是大家眼睜睜看著坐在他身邊的Alpha助手極力抵抗卻還是被強吻了。

然後另一個Beta則是得要找10陌生人坐在他們的腿上拍照。這真不是什麼好事。

下一個又輪到Adam，他有點猶豫，最後內心的聲音催促他選擇真心話。

「哇，Chef第一次挑真心話！」幾個大膽的Alpha湊近他身邊。「是什麼、是什麼？」他們顯然比Adam還激動。

Adam掀開了卡片，上面清楚寫著：『用10個形容詞描述你心中理想的對象。』

「嗚喔～ Chef～」他們可不管Adam尷尬的表情，玩的正high的一群人紛紛起鬨要Adam快說，其中帶頭的就是David。Adam暗自心想回去他肯定會讓這孩子好受的！

猶豫的喝了一口柳橙汁，Adam千百個不願意還是得要開口。「迷人、睿智、溫柔、優雅、能幹……」昂起頭，Adam注視他心中理想的那個男人。「善良、體貼、堅強、可愛，棕色眼睛。」語音剛落Adam才意識到自己說了什麼，幾個Omega因為他這一番言語害羞的捂著臉頰，而不怕死的Alpha廚師們卻故意頂頂他的胸。

「嘿～ Chef，棕色眼睛可不是形容詞唷！」他們堅持Adam沒有完成挑戰必須懲罰，Adam試圖辯駁但卻贏不了這群醉鬼。

「好了啦！」他沒想到是Omega服務生跳出來替他講話。「Chef說的的確是真心話呀！你們不要再勉強他了。」小女生黑色的大眼睛閃爍著淚水，不知道是因為感動還是興奮，Adam記得她叫做Brook。

在Alpha的天性裡Omega就是要拿來疼惜的，特別是一個這麼年輕可愛的Omega開口了，眾人兩手一攤爽快的放過Adam。

Adam用嘴型朝Omega道謝，Brook用力搖搖頭要他別在意，但始終不肯再多看Adam一眼。

Alpha主廚想最好趕快結束這場遊戲，他決定下一輪之後，不管其他人滿不滿意，Adam都不要再玩下去了。

翻牌之前Adam告訴他們這是最後一次，情緒熱烈的員工們雖然發出哀號，但至少沒再為難他，他們紛紛要Adam選擇大冒險。

「好吧，真的是最後一次了。」他也不想做個太掃興的主管，Adam聽從的拿起大冒險的卡片。

『邀現場最性感的一位Omega來段貼身熱舞。』

當大家看清楚牌上的指令時，尖叫聲、口哨聲此起彼落，氣溫彷彿一下子升高了5度。Alpha們揉推著他的肩，Beta們喊叫著「終於！」，Omega則們用膽怯卻又期待的眼神望著Adam。

有種騎虎難下的無奈感，算了，Adam轉念一想，這或許也沒什麼不好。他在所有人關注的視線中站起身，步伐筆直堅定的走向最性感的那個Omega位子旁。 

開口前Adam先拉平了身上的外套，緩緩朝著臉蛋微紅的Omega優雅伸出手。「我火辣的餐廳領班，你願意跟我跳一支舞嗎？」Adam的邀約如此正經，彷彿他正穿著燕尾服而不是一件皮夾克，又彷彿他們是在某個正式的宴會而不是在吵雜的廉價酒吧。

Tony有些吃力的眨眨眼，先是看看他的臉，又看看Adam那隻誠懇的手，他偏偏頭裝作認真思考了幾秒後，把手交給了Adam。「我很樂意，我英俊的主廚。」

Adam握住Tony的手時周遭爆出了極大的歡呼聲，Tony與他相視而笑，兩個人心中共同的想法都是：他們實在受不了這群愛鬧的員工們。

舞池中原本在跳舞的人群讓了他個位置給他們，本來應該是熱鬧節奏的音樂，在他們站上舞池以後突然變成了慢板的小夜曲，Adam忍不住哼了一聲。「現在是怎麼樣，他們就是鐵了心要玩我們就對了？」

「喔？你不喜歡嗎？」Tony把頭靠在他的肩膀上，罕見的展現出親暱的一面。

因為靠的很近，Adam能聞到Tony的呼吸間帶著沈重的酒氣，他抬起Tony的下巴，盯著那雙佈滿水霧的棕色眸子。「你喝了多少？」

「嗯？」他很努力的理解Adam在說什麼，然後伸出手指一一細數。「幾杯馬丁尼，幾杯琴酒，好像還有蘭姆酒......」Tony注意到Adam的眉頭隨著自己的話越鎖越緊。「怎麼了嗎？」

「你以後還是少跟他們出去，特別是我不在的時候。」Adam根本不確定Tony在喝了這麼多酒精之後是怎麼樣保持清醒的？

「為什麼？大家都很開心呀。」他伸手攬住了Adam的脖子，Omega修長勻稱的身體緊貼在Adam身上，隨著音樂的節奏輕輕搖晃著，下體有意無意的擦過Adam大腿，惹得Adam狠狠抽了一口氣。

「Jesus，Tony.....」如果不是因為Tony一直掛著傻氣的笑容，Adam真的要以為他是借酒裝瘋刻意戲弄自己呢。

「我很嫉妒，Adam。」嘴唇貼在Adam的耳際，Tony忽然發出了低沈的嗓音。「上次你和那些Omega跳舞的時候。雖然他們都是我的員工、我的朋友，可是我不喜歡你碰他們，你是我的，Adam，你應該是我的。」

該死！Adam在心底詛咒，他的拳頭牢牢握著，指甲都陷進手心裡面，疼痛令他稍微清醒了一些。他差點就要失控了。

「所以我喜歡這樣，」Tony根本沒注意到Adam的壓抑，自顧自繼續說：「讓他們都知道，你屬於我。沒有別人，對嗎？Adam？」Omega大膽的含住Adam的耳垂吸吮，Adam覺得自己腦中一片空白，摟在Tony腰上的手臂跟著收緊。

「Tony－－」他會後悔的，Adam想。等Tony第二天清醒之後，意識到自己在眾員工面前做出什麼事情以後，他絕對會羞愧到一週不想來上班的。

很遺憾現在的Tony思考不了那麼多。他跟本不用其他人鼓譟，雙手扣在Adam的後腦杓，主動拉下Alpha的腦袋獻上一個潮濕、黏膩的親吻。

Adam自然不會婉拒，回應著Tony靈巧的舌頭，Adam將手指按在Omega頸上的腺體反覆摩擦著。他實在等不及標記Tony的那天來臨了。


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17預警。Alpha/Omega標記。不好吃的肉，會痛。

Tony一早醒過來就覺得腦袋沈重、身體發熱，他很熟悉這種狀況代表什麼，又到他的Omega發情期了。

拉開最下層的床頭櫃，距離上次發情期已經是半年多前了吧？－－長期使用抑制劑的關係，讓他的熱潮期間隔拉長時間也不穩定－－他記得抑制劑還有剩才對.....

Tony沒想到自己會面對一個空蕩蕩的櫃子。

他向來都把抑制劑放在這裡，除了藥劑Tony不會擺放其他的東西，可是為什麼現在什麼都沒有？

既上回的蠢事已經過了12年，誰能想到同樣的事情還能再上演一次？幸好這次Tony比較認命了，他拿出手機，直接打給樓下的Adam，告訴他這件事。

『好，我馬上請假，等我一下。』Adam的回答簡潔有力，掛斷電話之後Tony倒回床上等待抑制劑的救援，迷迷糊糊中，Tony忽然意識到，為什麼Adam需要請假？買個藥不花太多時間呀。

Adam打開房門的時候，Tony感覺體溫又升高了幾度，Alpha的氣味太濃烈了，他只能用被子把自己包得緊緊，企圖讓自己平靜下來。「抱歉，Adam。」他的喉嚨乾乾啞啞，Adam也注意到了。主廚走到冰箱旁，替Tony倒了杯水遞到他面前。「謝謝。」

冷水令他稍微舒緩了一些，Tony看著Adam又拿出好幾罐礦泉水放在床頭，他用眼神示意Adam他沒那麼渴，不過男人完全不理會他。

Adam從進房到現在都沒有開口，Tony不確定對方是不是在生氣？畢竟Alpha老是叮囑自己要做好健康管理，現在Tony連基本準備抑制劑的事情都做不好，還因此打擾到他們的工作，也難怪Adam會不開心了。「對不起，我以為抑制劑還有剩。」他又再度道歉，結果卻得到Adam無所謂的聳聳肩。

「有呀，不過我把它們通通丟掉了。」他講得很自然，就像在說他把不滿意的料理倒了一樣輕鬆。

「什麼？」Tony還沒會意過來，Adam就已經踢掉鞋子爬上床。

「你已經有我這個Alpha在了，還需要抑制劑做什麼。」簡潔有力的一句話，Tony卻沒辦法思考，只因為Alpha散發出濃郁的信息素，他的身體幾乎立刻有了反應。「我忍很久了，Tony.....」他的手指擦過Tony的下巴，被Adam碰過的地方突然變得好熱，Tony忍不住縮了縮。

「為什麼？」他的視線有些迷濛，不過Tony還是強迫自己凝視Adam。「為什麼你要忍耐？」

Adam拉起自己的黑色T恤扔到床角，這恐怕是Tony第一次如此近距離看見Adam赤裸的胸膛。Adam的身材精壯曲線漂亮，他像個職業的運動員，而非長時間待在廚房裡的廚師。「我一直都在等著這一刻。」粗魯的扯掉Tony的被子，Tony能感覺得到Alpha的急躁。

當那雙帶著繭的手掌隔著單薄睡衣撫上Tony胸口時，Tony一度以為他的心臟會激動到蹦出來，他的背不由自主的弓起，期待得到Adam更多愛撫。

「我說過，Tony，這次我要做對、做好。」咖啡味充斥在他鼻腔間，Tony逸出了一聲咽嗚，Alpha的指尖抵在他敏感的腺體上，不時來回摩擦著。

Tony頓時理解他指的是什麼了。雖然一個Alpha隨時可以標記Omega，但標記不一定會成功，只有在Omega熱潮期的標記才會是百分之百，所以，Adam一直沒有標記他就是在等這時候嗎？

「我會好好愛你，Tony。」他的手滑到了Tony的雙腿間，Tony能感覺自己已經濕透了。「然後標記你，讓你完全成為我的。」灼熱的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，Adam充滿磁性的嗓音令他沈醉。「好嗎？Tony？你願意讓我這麼做嗎？」

Tony睜開眼睛，他也不知道自己是什麼時候閉上的。Adam緊緊盯著他，藍眼睛因為慾望變得深沈，Adam是如此的認真，還帶有滿滿的愛意。

「我愛你，Adam。」他主動伸手攬住了Alpha的脖子，把Adam的嘴唇壓到自己頸間。「我想成為你的人，Alpha，拜託你。」

「小傻瓜，你永遠不需要拜託。」舌頭舔過他的腺體，Tony全身顫抖，反應比過去的任何一次都還要強烈。

他順從的讓Adam脫下他的睡衣褲，內褲被扯下的瞬間Tony有點害羞，不過他很快就拋棄那種想法，這是他的Alpha，他的全部都是他的。

「你好美，Tony，你知道我等多久了嗎？」Tony被他推倒回床上，Adam跨坐在他的腰上，雙手細撫Tony的每一吋肌膚。

Tony的陰莖因為這樣簡單的碰觸就勃起了，高高聳在Adam的大腿旁，但是Adam不知道是沒注意還是刻意忽略，他的手按摩著Tony的肩膀到了乳首，用指腹輕輕揉捏著兩粒小點，逼得Tony發出陣陣低吟。

「在我夢裡我一直這樣幻想著，你在我的身下，因為我達到高潮。」細碎的吻壓在Tony的腹部然後緩慢往下移動，當銳利的牙齒啃咬過他的髖骨時，Tony並沒有感到不舒服，反而更加興奮。

「你呢？Tony，你也這樣想過嗎？想要我怎麼對你？」熱氣呼在他的陰莖旁，Tony無意識的扭動腰肢，不確定是想避開還是想迎上去？「告訴我，Tony.....」

他似乎等待著Tony的回應，所以Adam的手一味地撫摸著他的大腿肌肉，卻始終不願碰到Tony勃發的分身。「Adam.... 我要....」

「想要什麼？我的手？還是我的嘴？」Alpha挑起了一抹誘人的微笑，他用嘴唇擦過冒著黏液的柱體尖端，刺激令Tony抓緊了床單。

「嘴巴！Adam，我想要你含住我。」Tony花了幾秒鐘才找回語言能力，他語帶懇求拋棄了羞怯，現在只是單純追求身體的滿足。

Omega的熱潮加重了Tony的感官，在他被溫熱口腔包住的當下，Tony差點直接射了出來。濕滑的舌頭抵在他的龜頭下緣，粗糙的舌面溫柔撫弄他柱體上的神經，Adam的舌技好到令人難以置信。他把手擱在Adam的腦後，撥著那頭棕色髮絲，Tony聽說很少有Alpha願意這樣替Omega服務，看來他家Adam確實不是個普通的Alpha。

「舒服嗎？Tony？」他不是在戲弄Tony，Adam問的很認真，他的食指移到Tony身後，摩擦著濕潤的入口處。

「嗯。」坦率的點點頭，Tony毫不在意Adam重新吻上他，他能在Adam口中嚐到自己的味道。

「那就好，我之前沒做過，怕你會不喜歡。」在Adam古老的印象中，他曾上過床的男性Omega一隻手就數得出來，這些Omega不喜歡被撫弄陰莖，反而都是靠著後穴得到快感。

「Adam－－」Tony好像還想說什麼，不過才張嘴就停止了。修長的手指擠進他從未被碰觸過的窄穴中，Tony的身體下意識跟著緊繃起來。

「Babe，放鬆點。」他一邊舔著Tony的嘴角，另外一隻手握住了Tony的分身上下套弄起來。Adam很有耐心的開拓Tony，雖然身為Omega Tony能夠自行分泌液體潤滑，但畢竟這是他第一次被佔有，為了讓他適應，Adam不疾不徐的又添了一根手指。「好熱，Babe，你裡面好熱。」

Tony不確定自己體內的溫度，但他肯定自己的臉頰絕對很熱，他把手搭在Alpha的肩上，滾燙的汗珠從Adam身上滴洛砸在他胸口，Tony深深吸氣，想要平復自己劇烈的心跳。

手指刮搔著他的內壁，帶來的觸感是Tony完全沒體驗過的，張開雙腿，他無言的邀請Adam再深入一些。

兩根指頭環繞著他體內打轉，而當Adam碰觸到某個地方時，一股電流貫穿了Tony全身，他用力抓住Adam，指甲在他的背上留下了印記。「什麼.....？」他無法形容那種酥麻感，Adam趁機又再按了一次同樣的地方。「Adam！」他高喊出愛人的名字，彷彿是在求救般的抱緊Alpha健壯的後背。

露出了得意又驕傲的笑容，他輕吻了Tony的面頰。「下次，我會讓你光用這裡就達到高潮。」給了Tony承諾之後，他依依不捨的收回手指。Alpha把黏膩的液體抹在Tony大腿內側，接著動手解開自己的牛仔褲。

Tony眨眨眼，等待Adam脫衣的過程恢復了一點理智。白日的燈光下，Adam精壯的裸體是如此得令人著迷。他和記得Adam企圖用早餐打發他的早上，Tony也曾偷偷瞄過男人，那個時候，他從來沒有想過，有朝一日這副身軀會屬於他。

忍不住伸出手，Omega仔細撫摸Adam清晰的胸線。在他的掌心底下，Adam小麥色的肌肉是如此結實，Tony能清楚聽見男人因為接觸而發出的沈重呼吸聲。

他繼續往下滑，凝視著Alpha粗大壯碩的性器，Tony吞了口口水，一半緊張、一半期待的將陰莖握在手中。

好燙，那是他第一個念頭。Tony不太熟悉的擼動著硬挺的男根，Adam的陰莖比自己更粗更長，光是一隻手Tony根本沒辦法把Adam完全包起。

Tony把額頭靠在Adam的鎖骨上，他用力吸氣汲取著Alpha的信息素，感覺Alpha將溫柔的吻落在他的頭頂上。

在Tony的搓揉之下，陰莖頂端的小孔滲出了透明的前液，Tony用拇指擦起，毫無猶豫直接送進口中。「鹹鹹的。」

他沒有要誘惑Adam的意思，但是棕髮男人顯然不那麼想。Adam激動的將他壓在枕頭間，深深吮吻著他。「可以嗎？Tony？」就算到了這一刻，Adam還在徵詢他的許可。

不需要再次確認Adam的問題是什麼，Tony點點頭。他任由Adam把自己翻過身，細吻印在他的肩胛骨間，Adam用手分開Tony的下身。「從後面你的負擔比較沒那麼大。」他簡單解釋原因，但老實說Tony已經不在乎了。碩大的男根抵在他的穴口，Adam用陰莖頭部摩擦著敏感的嫩肉，Tony不禁把腦袋埋進枕頭間想要抑止自己的呻吟。

「叫出來，Tony。」往前傾身，Adam抬起Tony的下顎，他潮濕的胸膛貼在Tony背脊上，另外一手扣在Tony的腰際。「不管喜歡還是想要我停下來，都告訴我。」

狹窄的入口一點點被頂開，Adam進入的非常緩慢，彷彿是在給Tony時間適應。粗壯的柱身被肉壁牢牢包覆著，Tony是那麼緊緻與炎熱，Adam不曉得該如何形容這種感覺，他過去從來不曾體驗過.....

「還好嗎？」他只深入了一半而已，Adam邊吻著Tony的後頸，一邊撥弄著Tony的乳尖希望Omega能放鬆。

「嗯。」他的雙腿有些無力，但Tony還是勉強撐住身體。「很滿很漲，有點奇怪。」

「不舒服嗎？要我退出來？」這對Alpha來講是個極大的考驗，連Adam都很佩服自己，面對一個發情中的Omega，他居然還有辦法保有微弱的冷靜。

「不。」Tony的窄道反射性夾緊，害Adam差點叫了出來。「不要離開。」扭過頭，Tony的眼睛雖然帶著慾望卻依舊明亮。「佔有我，Adam，讓我完全屬於你。」

Adam吁了口氣，他愛憐地親吻Tony的眉間。「我愛你，Tony。你早就屬於我了。」扣住Tony的臀部，Adam一步步推進剩下的部分。

他一直等到Tony的肌肉不再緊繃之後才開始律動，起初只是小幅度的抽插，Adam配合著節奏套弄著Tony的分身，感受密合的小穴逐漸變得鬆軟。

Omega漸漸控制不住自己的聲音，他發出嗯嗯啊啊的喘息聲，但是最多的，是呼喚愛人的名字。「Adam.... 哈... Adam... 那邊....」

「我知道，Babe，我知道。」憑著先前的記憶，Adam奮力頂弄起Tony的敏感點，引發Tony另一波的尖叫。

加快了手上的速度，他在很短的時間之內將Tony送上高潮。高潮時Omega的後穴迅速縮緊，Adam差一點就跟著射了出來，他咬緊下唇拼命呼吸，等著Tony重新放鬆下來。

「Adam？」還沒完全從快感中恢復，Tony忽然感到後面一陣空虛。「不要！」他不要Adam離開，但在Tony能做出什麼事情前，Adam把他翻過身來，從正面吻住Tony。

依然堅硬的陰莖在他恥毛旁摩擦著，或許是錯覺，Tony卻覺得Adam的陰莖比剛剛還要大上一圈。「別緊張，我只是想看著你的臉標記你。」Alpha把頭埋進他的頸中，在他的脖子上吸出一個個明顯的痕跡，同時將陰莖插回他的身體裡。

Tony圈住Adam寬廣的背部，他的臀部跟著Adam的進出晃動起來，好棒..... 原來被Alpha擁抱是這麼的舒服嗎？

就在Tony迷失在這種無邊無際的愉悅中時，Adam一把按住他的屁股，停下了擺動。「怎麼.....？」他對Adam投以困惑的視線，而Adam只是給了他一個抱歉的微笑。

「Babe，接下來可能會很痛，你要忍耐一下了。」Adam用牙齒輕噬著他的腺體，Tony不禁顫抖起來，他當然曉得標記的過程。

「來吧，Adam。」舔舔嘴唇，Tony最後一次深呼吸，讓Alpha帶著奶香的咖啡味安撫自己。「標記我。」他已經等夠久了，Tony想。

「你是我的，little Tony，直到永遠.....」Alpha炙熱的陰莖再次開始抽插，可是和之前不太一樣，這回Adam似乎有目的在尋找某個地方，他用力戳進Tony身體裡，尖端頂開了另一個入口。

就算早有心理準備了，但真實的體驗和書上完全不同。「啊！啊！啊！」Tony無法控制的尖叫出聲，痛，好痛！就算剛才被Adam侵入的時候也沒有那麼痛，他的眼淚不由自主的從眼眶中奪出，劇痛感佔據了Tony的腦袋，他晃著頭，推著Alpha的肩膀想要對方退出。

「對不起，Tony，可是不行。」Alpha強勢的扣住他雙手，將Tony固定在床鋪上，粗壯的男根繼續深入那個敏感緊緻的甬道中，Tony一度以為自己被捅穿了，他只能無助的喊叫著：「Adam，Adam.....」

「沒事了，Tony，很快就好了。」耐心安撫著他，雖然Adam也沒有親身經歷過標記這件事，只是從Tony的反應看得出來肯定很不好受。

儘管再心疼，Adam還是必須完成。他輕吻著Tony難過到皺成一團的眼眉，大手撫摸著Omega痙攣的腹部。「我愛你，Tony。」Adam一個挺身，莖身全部埋進那個柔軟溫熱的窄穴內，艱難的抽動了幾次後，大量精液注滿Omega子宮中，同一時間，Adam低頭咬住Tony頸上的腺體。

他釋放出Alpha的信息素阻止Tony的躁動不安，Adam咬得很深，口中甚至能感覺到一股鐵鏽般的血味。

 _ _ ____Alpha的結在Tony體內漲起時，Tony反射性掙扎了一下，不過很快就停止了。他彷彿陷入了失神的狀態，眼神一片迷茫，可是奇妙的，Tony的陰莖不斷抽搐，接著在沒有任何碰觸下射出了一道道白濁的液體。

Adam疼惜的舔舐被自己咬破的腺體，現在傷口已經癒合了，只留下一個清晰的牙印，證明Tony是他的Omega。

他的結牢牢堵在Tony穴口還沒有消退，輕輕撫過Tony濕漉漉的髮絲，Adam止不住想要親吻Tony的慾望。他的唇遊走在Tony的額頭鼻尖還有顴骨耳垂，最後貼在Omega的嘴唇上。「好點了嗎？」

Tony一直都比他所能想像的更堅強，縱使眼淚乾涸在臉上，Tony卻給了他一個美艷又動人的微笑。「我愛你。」

「我也是。」他緊緊抱住懷裡的男人，終於，Adam等了16年，如今一切都值得了。


	28. Chapter 28

Adam凝視著懷中Tony沈靜的睡顏，他忍不住輕撫著他的眼眉，沈睡中的Tony看起來年輕了不少，就像是Adam記憶中的那個清秀、纖細的Omega小少年。曾經的小男孩，如今已經是他的Omega了，Adam想自己不管感謝上蒼多少次都不夠。

唇瓣摩擦著Tony柔軟的金髮，Adam感到前所未有的平靜和溫暖，他生活了35年，終於有家的歸屬感。他差一點點就錯過了，明明就在他身邊而已。

在標記之後他們又做了一次。比起第一次被佔有，第二次Tony習慣了不少，至少當Adam進入他的內層甬道時Tony沒有再痛到哭出來了，而且隨著律動漸漸有了反應，Adam的內疚也減輕許多。

仔細想想，就算再怎麼疼痛，從Tony口中都沒有聽到任何的『不要』或者是『停下』，就算他的表情難受、身體僵硬，他卻依然沒有拒絕Adam。

他的Omega在這種地方也很堅強呀，Adam忍不住泛出苦笑。

撫摸著Tony光滑的背肌，感覺令Adam上癮，他想自己未來恐怕再也離不開這種觸感了。

小心翼翼的抽出手臂，Adam沒有驚擾到熟睡的Tony，他走進浴室簡單的沖洗，帶了一條毛巾出來替Tony清理身體。Omega是真的累了，就算濕毛巾擦過他的大腿，Tony依然沒有清醒。

整理完後Adam傳了個訊息給Helene，拜託她等一下結束工作之後替他跟Tony做點午餐。『對了，我還要巧克力蛋糕，巧克力可以補充精力。』Adam才不管自己是不是太不要臉了，反正他才剛給Helene放過長假，他有權要Beta多做點什麼當成回報。

放下電話，Adam從Tony的架子上拿了本書回到床上。或許是剛結合的關係，Alpha的保護欲讓他神采奕奕。Adam拉過Tony的手臂擱在自己肚子上，靠在床頭他打開書本，同時感受著Omega的紅酒香氣瀰漫在空氣中。

 

Tony再次張開眼睛的時候已經是下午了，他不曉得自己睡了那麼久？

下意識的摸摸身旁，Adam不在他旁邊，幸好房間裡充斥著Alpha的味道，所以Tony並不覺得恐慌。

他聽見Adam在和某個人對話。「好，謝了，Max。萬一真的有什麼事，打個電話給我們。」

「你放心吧，沒有你我們也能處理好的。你現在最重要的工作就是照顧好Tony。」捲髮男人將手中的餐盤交給Adam，還對他擠了擠眼。

Adam笑著，再次向Beta致謝以後關上了門。「Tony，你醒囉？感覺還好嗎？」將Max替他們準備的午晚餐放到一旁，Adam將準備好的水杯遞給Tony。

「謝謝。」

「我拜託Helene做了些吃的，這裡有牛排跟鮭魚，你想要.....」因為Tony一直沒出聲，Adam好奇的抬起頭，發現Tony用渴望的眼神盯著他。

幾秒之後Adam才會意過來，他趕忙回到床上，給了Tony一個緊緊的擁抱。

Tony馬上放鬆了，他感受著Alpha有力的臂灣包圍自己，那讓他覺得安全而且滿足，腦袋在Adam懷中鑽呀鑽的，Tony只想更靠Adam近一點。

照理說，Tony這副像孩子般撒嬌的模樣應該很可愛，但Adam卻感到深深的自責。他怎麼會忘了剛結合的Omega很容易感到不安呢，Adam應該片刻不離的待在Tony身邊才對。

「Babe，肚子餓嗎？還是想再睡一會？」他喜歡Adam這樣叫他，雖然在工作場合會令他害羞，但他其實不討厭。

「餓了。」雙手仍然抓在Adam衣服上不肯放開，Tony知道這樣的自己太黏人，可是他卻控制不了。

幸好Adam不在意，反而寵溺的揉揉他的頭髮。「我把東西端過來，我來餵你。」

剛開始有點彆扭，Tony本來就是個獨立的Omega，畢竟打從Tony 18歲離開家，他就一個人在巴黎生活10多年，早就習慣自立自主的生活。只是像現在這樣被他的Alpha餵食，這種新鮮的感覺並不壞。

他們一塊解決掉牛跟魚，Helene果真是個聽話有效率的好員工，短短的時間之內，除了主餐也把甜點準備好了，她親手做了兩大塊甜膩膩的巧克力布朗尼，畢竟這可是Adam的指示。

「可是我吃不下了。」Adam叉了一塊送到他嘴邊，Tony舔了一口沒有吃進去。他沒說謊，他已經嗑掉半塊牛排和旁邊的沙拉跟水果，Tony覺得現在飽到吃不了那麼膩的東西了。

「乖，再吃幾口。」他耐心勸誘著，不過Tony依舊搖頭。

「你確定？」Adam也不勉強他，只是扔掉了叉子，改用手指捏起一塊布朗尼放進嘴巴裡。「很好吃唷。」彷彿刻意似的他用舌頭仔細舔過了手指，模樣異常的情色。

Tony傻住了，他眼睜睜看著Adam又吃了一口，深黑色的巧克力醬沾在Adam嘴唇邊，Adam沒有花心思擦掉，反而緩緩貼近他。「確定不嘗一下？」

「不公平。」他嘟起嘴，Adam這種行為分明就是犯規。

「有嗎？」掰了一塊蛋糕湊在Tony唇邊。「張嘴。」

宛若是句神奇的咒語一般，Tony無法抵抗。他打開嘴巴，將蛋糕和Adam的手指一塊含進口中。

手指阻礙了Tony的咀嚼，幸好Helene做的布朗尼比較鬆軟，Tony靠著唾液就能融化蛋糕。然後Tony故意啃咬了Adam的手指，當作逼他吃東西的報復。

Adam不閃躲也沒有生氣，反而笑嘻嘻的把指節更加壓近Tony口中，兩根手指夾住了Tony的軟舌輕輕拉扯著。指腹擦過Tony犬齒，當Adam刮弄著他的口腔內壁時，Tony忽然意識到Adam剛剛也是用著同樣方式擴張他的，這個想法令他瞬間紅了耳朵。

「怎麼了，Honey？蛋糕好吃嗎？」明知故問，Adam的手指繼續在他口中翻攪著，其實沒有要Tony回答的意思。

Tony的身體又熱了起來，他把一隻手伸到被子底下，打算要撫慰自己。

「No、No。」Adam早一步扣住他的手。「不行，Tony，這裡是我的。」Alpha將手指抽了出來，當著Tony面前把沾滿唾液的手指塞進Tony的後穴中。

Tony的耳廓被他舔吮著，深深呼吸了一口氣，熟悉的咖啡香又竄進他鼻腔中，迷迷糊糊間，Tony好像發現了什麼。「Adam....」他摸摸男人光滑的背脊，使得Alpha停下了動作。

「怎麼了？那邊不舒服嗎？」他關心的抽出手指，似乎很擔心弄傷Tony。

「不是，我只是忽然想到。」拉著Adam靠在自己身上，Tony仔細嗅了嗅Adam的脖頸。「為什麼有時候你其中一種的信息素味道會特別濃？就像現在，我只能聞到你咖啡的香味，平常那股甜甜的味道不見了？」

Adam盯著他好半天，然後倏地笑了出來。「天呀，Tony，你要挑逗我也不需要用這種方式吧？」舌尖舔過Tony的Omega腺體時Tony一陣戰慄，但或許是因為他困惑的模樣，令Adam終於會意過來金髮男人不是在開玩笑。「你真的不知道？」

「知道什麼？」

「那不是.....」Tony一副認真的模樣反而搞得Adam不知道該如何回應，難道Tony真的不知道.....「你說像咖啡的那種味道，那是只有在我發情時候才會出現的信息素。」

「啊？」向來思緒敏捷的Omega此刻當機了，他花了幾分鐘才聽懂Adam在說什麼。「我一直以為，你身上帶著兩種信息素....」

Adam嚴肅的搖搖頭。「那你還記得第一次聞到這種味道是什麼時候嗎？」

「那個熱潮期，你幫我買抑制劑的那天......」當Tony再度回憶起當天的經過時，他難以置信的瞪大眼睛。

「雖然我打了抑制劑，可是你太香了，我差點就忍耐不住。」手掌捧住了Tony的臉頰，這個動作太熟悉了，Tony一輩子不會忘記。「我說我忍很久了，並不只是從交往開始而已。」背後的含意現在Tony總算瞭解了，Adam早在10多年前就想要他了。

「我還以為，你對我沒有興趣.... 面對一個發情的Omega可是你卻沒有反應，我真的以為你只想當朋友。」如今，Tony能夠完成他當年想做的事了，他張開嘴，將壓在自己唇邊的Adam拇指含進口中。

Adam發出了壓抑的低吟。「你才不會是朋友，那個蛋糕....」那天他特別為Tony生日做的芒果蛋糕。「我可不是什麼廉價的甜點師傅，Tony。我不幫任何人做蛋糕，除了你。Lily的生日也是，要不是因為你開口，我也不會幫她準備蛋糕的。」

Tony胸口泛起一陣疼痛，雖然他應該要為Adam的這番告白開心才對，可是Tony卻感到深深的遺憾，他要是早點注意到，他們就不會繞那麼多的遠路了。

「Tony，別－－」

「算了，Adam。」揮揮手，Tony決定不要讓過去的鬼魅繼續追纏他們，所以他改將Adam拉倒在床上，同時跨坐在他的身上。

這模樣似曾相識，只是和上回不一樣的是，Tony知道Adam不會再拒絕自己了。

「Adam，fuck me。」他低下頭，靠在Adam的耳邊輕聲要求，下體摩擦著他的情人，分泌出的愛液加上之前Adam射在他體內的精液弄髒了Adam的睡褲，Tony卻一點也不在意。

布料底下Adam硬梆梆的分身抵在他的屁股旁，Tony不禁思考著，那一晚Adam也是這樣明明硬著卻拒絕了他嗎？

「不，我不會上你的。」他坐了起來，一把抱住Tony的腰，一邊親吻著他的乳尖。「我要對你做愛，Tony，我要讓你知道，我有多愛你。」

「那你還在等什麼呢？」拉開Adam的褲子，Tony主動撫弄起Alpha勃發的陰莖。「我要你，Adam，全部的你。」

Adam笑了，他會滿足Omega所有的慾望，畢竟他可是Tony的Alpha不是嗎？

 

三天以後，當Tony再度回到工作崗位時，每個員工都能從他身上嗅出主廚的味道，更不用提Boss脖子滿佈的吻痕和咬痕呢。

Tony並不介意這些痕跡，他曉得經過的服務生們都多看了他好幾眼，Kaitlin甚至關心的問他要不要再多休幾天假好好休息？Tony婉拒了，他很好，感覺從來沒有這麼好過。

Adam向他揚起了驕傲又滿足的笑容，他們約定好在職場上盡量避免過度的親密接觸－－雖然如果你問Adam的話，他會告訴你這個約定是Tony自身的堅持－－所以Adam只是一路把手放在他的背上沒有移開，然後在兩人進辦公室之後給了他一個熱辣辣的深吻。

「早安呀！兩位！」玻璃門突然被推開，捲髮Beta帶著喜悅的表情向兩人打招呼，他看起來異常的興奮有精神。「你們還好吧？」

「嗯？」這是什麼樣的問題？他和Adam交換了疑惑的眼神。「我們很好，Max，這幾天謝謝你了。」

「不會，那沒什麼。」大器的揮揮手，彷彿這幾天的代班對Max來說只是小事一件。

「辛苦你了。」Adam走上前拍拍Beta的肩膀。「如果你想要的話，忙完午餐你就可以去休假了，我會顧著的。」

「喔，沒關係。」Max在房間裡四處踱步，好像在思考著什麼。「你們知道嗎，如果你們真的想要感謝我，不如讓我拍張照好了。」

「啊？拍照？」他們困惑的望著彼此，今天的Max究竟是怎麼了？

「對呀。」掏出手機，Max也不跟他們客套了。他甚至伸出手翻開Tony的衣領，把金髮男人嚇了一大跳。

「該死，Max，你要做什麼？」他一把打掉Max的手，Adam不可能容忍有人在他面前對他的Omega動手動腳的，就算是他們最好的朋友也不可以。

「沒什麼，我只是想拍Tony被你標記的痕跡而已。拜託，我連續上了10天的班，我不要加班費也不要補休，你們就給我一張照片可以嗎？」面對Max悲情的控訴，Tony第一個心軟了，他拉拉Adam的袖子，示意Alpha同意Max的要求。

「好吧，不過別讓我發現你拿照片去做什麼。」在Adam的警告下Max舉高右手。「我發誓，最多只有我們幾個人會看到，沒問題吧？」

Adam曉得Max指的那些人是誰，反正大概又是Michel和Reece，頂多加上個Conti吧？好吧，他勉強點點頭。

在Max的哀求下Tony解開了領口最上端的鈕釦，脖子上的Omega腺體有著明顯的牙印，Max看見之後更是笑得合不攏嘴。

他迅速的按下快門，滿意的看著手機內兩人的合照，Max收起手機飛快地給了他們大大的擁抱。「真的，看見你們幸福，我真的很開心。」他的語氣是如此的真摯還有喜悅。也不等兩人的回應，Max放開他們後一下子人就不見了。

「Max還好嗎？」Tony傻了半天最終才回過神。

「大概上班上到瘋了？我去問問Helene他是不是偷嗑藥了。」離開前Adam又給了Tony一個親吻，他依依不捨的為Omega扣好衣服，順便交代Omega要是有任何不舒服都要告訴他。

此刻的Max蹲在後巷，他打開群組對話，將剛剛拍好的照片按下送出，接著答答答的敲起鍵盤。

Max：看吧，我早就告訴過你們標記是遲早的事了。

沒有幾秒Reece就回覆了。

Reece：我討厭。

Michel：好啦，我們都知道。

Michel：我本來以為Adam遲遲沒有標記Tony是他還在猶豫，想不到他只是在等Omega的熱潮期？該說他老派還是愚蠢？

Reece：愚蠢。

Max：好了，別再拖拖拉拉的。照片也給你們了，快把錢交出來。

 _ ___Michel：現在反悔來得及嗎？

Reece：帳號給我。

Max：來不及了，快把錢交出來，或者你要付現金我今晚也可以去跟你拿。

Max樂呵呵笑著，15年前他和Michel還有Reece打的賭終於分出勝負了，真是不枉他默默支持了Adam跟Tony那麼久，Max就知道上帝果然不會辜負他的。

當初那只是他們的玩笑話，他們看著Tony和Adam彼此掙扎著，於是在某個連續工作36小時沒有休息的恐怖上班日，他們三人決定要拿兩人的感情開賭局。

Michel賭Adam會先標記其他的Omega，而Reece則賭Tony會先被其他Alpha標記，只有Max一個人堅信Adam會標記Tony。

然後隨著Tony和Adam的關係陷入了膠著的死胡同，每年他們在聚會上都會加重賭金，15年過去了，Max想著將從好友們贏到的金額，保證足夠支付他去卡達的機票，還有世界盃的門票了。

他真的愛死Adam和Tony兩個人了，Max非常樂意在他們底下工作一輩子！


	29. Chapter 29

Adam的心情很好，當然了，畢竟從Tony上次的熱潮期之後，他就大剌剌搬進了Tony的房間。

每天晚上親吻Tony、擁抱Omega入睡是Adam最享受的事情，而清晨迎接他的是頂著一頭可愛亂髮、迷迷糊糊呢喃著他名字的Tony更是額外的紅利。

「Adam、Adam。」Tony將一捲墨西哥捲遞給他，一手忙著掏錢交給老闆。「你在想什麼？」

「沒有。」Adam搖搖頭，拉過Tony的臉頰印下一吻。「只是在想有你在我有多幸福。」

「少來了。」害羞的頂了一下Adam的胸口，Tony故意用吃轉移注意力。「說真的，我以前都不知道你是這種人。」

「什麼人？」湊到Tony身旁，他調皮的咬了一口Tony的捲餅。

「嘿！」好氣又好笑的搶回食物，Tony推開他的腦袋。「你有你自己的，別吃我的。」

「可是我覺得你的比較好吃。」明明是相同口味的東西Adam明顯在睜眼說瞎話，他擺出了最無辜的表情，試圖博取Tony的同情。

「傻蛋，你真是個大傻蛋你知道嗎。」語氣中滿滿都是寵溺，Tony拉過Adam的外套，貼上他的嘴唇在大庭廣眾之下給了Adam一個熱辣辣的法式深吻。熱吻分開之前Tony輕輕咬住Adam的下唇瓣。「果然很好吃。」

Adam的陰莖不爭氣抽動了一下，該死，他被Tony擺了一道，心有不甘的Adam壓低音量。「晚上你就知道了。」一番認真的發言卻換來Tony不在乎的微笑，Adam只好把滿腹的鬱悶發洩在捲餅上。

 

今天的約會行程是由Tony規劃的，他們一樣到了博物館，只是不同的地方在於Adam這回顯得興致勃勃、相當迫不及待。

他一等Tony買完票之後就拉著Tony的手直衝入口處，跟旁邊來校外教學的小學生們一樣的興奮。「恐龍恐龍！Tony你看到那個超大的化石模型了嗎？有夠酷的！」

Tony搖搖頭，語氣略帶著無奈教育Adam：「注意你的形象，Adam，你可不是才7、8歲的小朋友。」

「拜託，我才沒有他們那麼好運。」Tony因為他的話露出了心疼的表情，Adam迅速輕吻了Tony的額頭作為安撫。「沒什麼。已經是很久以前的事了。」

他確實從來沒有得到父親的關愛，也沒有一個完整的童年。Adam或許曾經埋怨父親，但那都已經過去了，畢竟如果不是因為家庭的關係，讓Adam決定隻身來到巴黎，那麼他也不會認識Tony－－他這生唯一的伴侶。

「好吧，當作補償，我就帶你去參加泡泡秀吧！」像是對待孩子般牽起Adam的手，Adam反而對這番舉動很不滿意。

忿忿不平的嘟起嘴巴。「嘿，別以為我不知道那個展覽可是有限年齡的。」明明就只有小孩可以報名的，講到小孩.....「不然下次我們可以再來。」想到或許之後，他們會帶他們的孩子一塊逛遍倫敦的各大博物館，參加各種親子活動。

Tony應該會像之前帶Lily餵小動物一樣，站在他們的孩子背後，溫柔看護著孩子，然後帶領孩子完成各種手作遊戲。而Adam會在旁邊拼命的拍照，留下他們所有開心、溫馨的模樣，他會等著孩子拿著作品跑向自己，可愛的嗓音叫著他：『Daddy～』

幻想著那種畫面，Adam突然害羞起來，那一直是他的夢想，他想要和Tony一塊完成的夢想。

「對呀，可以帶Lily一起來玩。」Tony沒發現Adam的心思，他的語氣太正經，Adam也不好意思說出自己的妄想。

於是他只能點點頭。「我想小傢伙會很開心的。」

緊緊扣住Tony的手，Adam再次感謝上帝把Tony賜給了他。

 

Tony站在紀念品販售部，拿起一隻北極熊和一隻鯨魚玩偶在Adam眼前晃了晃。「你覺得Lily會喜歡哪一個？」

老實說嗎？他怎麼會知道。Adam當然不會這麼直白，他裝作認真思考了一會。然後回答Tony：「兩個都買好了。」

「不行。你不能那麼寵她。」Omega完全沒發現Adam是做不了決定所以隨便打發他。Tony認真的東摸摸西摸摸兩個玩偶之後，把鯨魚放了回去。「這個好了，畢竟北極熊以後可能都要絕種了。」

「別這麼悲觀。」Adam揉揉他的後頸，然後將兩條紀念圍巾交給他。「一條給Helene一條給Max。」

「別忘了還要買一條給Kaitlin。」他又多拿了一條放進懷中，然後Adam選了個古怪的床頭鬧鐘打算作為Reece的禮物，隨手抓起一台飛機模型送給飛行迷的Michel。

兩人雙手滿滿的走到櫃臺前結帳，收銀員是個滿頭白髮的年長Omega婦人，她朝他們和藹的笑了笑。「像你們這樣的年輕情侶現在很少願意來博物館了，我還以為年輕人都喜歡比較刺激的玩意，而不是這些死板板的東西，像我一樣都快成化石了。」

「怎麼會呢，您還是個大美人呢。」他不假思索的吐出了諂媚的奉承，哄女人對Adam來說接近天賦，恐怕都要多虧他前半輩子都在女性堆中打滾的關係吧？

年長Omega不好意思的要Adam別開玩笑，不過看得出來她相當開心。Tony故意在櫃臺底下戳了戳Adam的大腿，但他不是責備，眼神中反而帶著讚許。

老人仔細的替兩人將禮品包裝好，當Tony拿出卡片準備付帳的時候，他忽然注意到櫃臺有個小東西。一個湛藍色的貓眼石鑰匙圈掛在那邊，Tony忍不住伸出手將東西一起交給老人結帳。

Adam看著他的動作有點疑惑，但也沒有多問什麼。他從年長的Omega手中接過了大包的紙袋，向對方道謝之後和Tony肩並肩走出大門。「那個要送給誰？」

金髮領班沒有回答他，他只是要Adam停下腳步，從紙袋中翻出了鑰匙圈後拆掉外包裝。「Tony？」還沒有反應過來前，Tony已經從他褲子口袋裡掏出了車鑰匙，當著Adam的面，Omega將小東西扣在Adam的鑰匙上。

「送你的。」揚起燦爛又動人的微笑，Adam盯著那個和自己眼珠顏色相同的貓眼石，內心泛起了溫暖的感覺。「看見這個就讓我想到你。」

「謝謝。」單手拉住Tony，Adam將他摟進懷中。「我真的很幸運，Tony。」他們曾經差點失之交臂，所以僅僅只是單純的擁抱，就能讓Adam感受到無比的幸福與喜悅。

「我也是，Adam。」他用嘴唇輕輕擦過Adam的臉頰。「我也是。」

 

下午他們決定去一趟百貨公司。Adam堅持他們應該買些情侶裝飾，例如對杯或者同款的睡衣，反正他巴不得讓所有人都知道Tony是他的就對了。

「你知道嗎，下次我們應該一起挑件情侶裝。」摸著睡衣的質料，Adam突然出了聲。正在挑選枕頭巾的Ton愣了一下，他傻傻抬起頭，卻發現男友臉上的表情相當認真。

「情侶裝？拜託，Adam。」哭笑不得大概能形容Tony現在的心情。「你真的因為去了一趟科學博物館以後就變幼稚了嗎？」

「嘿，誰說穿情侶裝就是幼稚了？」他不服氣的反駁，同時將一件灰色點點的睡衣放進購物籃中。

「我們不是那種到處秀恩愛、沒羞沒燥的情侶檔好嗎？」Adam依舊用著懇求的眼神看著他。「別想，就算你的藍眼睛再漂亮也不行。」雙手抱在胸前，Tony可是一點都沒有動搖，他才不想之後被Helene和Max恥笑呢。

「那不然買兩個情侶枕頭呢？」他比比旁邊擺著的兩個心型枕頭。「你知道，就是那種上面寫著YES跟NO的那種。」Tony當然曉得Adam在說什麼，那不知道是哪個商人發明的惡俗趣味，如果想上床就在床上擺上YES，不想就擺上NO，藉此暗示伴侶自己的心情。

「我們真的要靠那種東西嗎？」不以為然的弩弩嘴巴，Tony極度慎重的開口。「我們明明才剛搬進同一間房，現在就要用那種東西增添情趣了嗎？」

「不不，當然不是。」Adam原本只是想要戲弄一下Tony，沒想到Tony的反應如此嚴肅。「對我來說當然天天都是YES。」他趕忙安撫自家情人，Adam可不希望要是惹得Tony不開心，他今天晚上恐怕就得去睡廚房了。

「所以那些東西都是沒必要的對嗎？」Tony竄進了Adam的外套中，指尖滑過Adam的腹肌，光是這種簡單的小動作就足以令Alpha興奮了。於是Adam用力點點頭，同時緊張的嚥了口口水。

「那就好。」一把搶走Adam手上的購物籃，Tony俐落的把壓在最底下的一件情趣內衣扔回了架子上。「我想我們也不需要那個。」

該死！Tony居然注意到了。Adam望著Tony逕直走向櫃臺結帳的背影，還有那件留在架子上的網狀蕾絲薄紗睡衣，忍不住重重的嘆了口氣。

 

晚上兩人到了Reece的餐廳吃飯，他們故意待到很晚等顧客都走的差不多時，Adam把那個長相奇怪的造型鬧鐘交給了Reece。「給你的，不用謝了。」

Reece盯著那東西皺起眉，這個說蜥蜴不像蜥蜴，歪歪曲曲有夠醜陋的東西到底是什麼？「上次是個沒用的花盆墊，這次又是個奇怪的爛時鐘。老實說，Tony，你為什麼不阻止他？」

Tony沒有回應，只是跟著Adam一起呵呵笑著。Reece沉痛的搖搖腦袋，喃喃念著。「你真的被他帶壞了，Tony，我還比較喜歡你以前送我的梵谷作品集。」

「拜託，我送的東西實用多了。」Adam不在乎的拍拍Reece手臂。「而且我上次給你的那個才不是花盆墊，那可是飼料盆。」

瞇起眼睛，Reece突然用上了警戒的口吻。「你怎麼會知道？」

「Scotty跟我說你們打算養條狗。」面對Reece態度的大轉變，Adam有些疑惑。「難道不是嗎？」說來奇怪，雖然他和Reece這個多年好友一直吵吵嚷嚷不太對盤，但是很神奇的，他卻和Reece的伴侶相處非常融洽。

「他有跟你說嗎？」聽見Scotty的名字，Reece只是微微蹙眉沒有再多說什麼。他轉頭關心起Tony今天的自然博物館之旅，很明顯想要轉移話題。

算了，Adam想那恐怕是他和Scotty之間的私事，他也不方便多插嘴。不過Reece一手撐在桌子上，一手擱在Tony椅背的模樣讓他有點不爽，於是Adam起了點玩性，他故意踢了踢Tony的黑亮皮鞋。

Tony起初嚇了一跳，他迅速縮回腳同時瞪了Adam一眼。Alpha的反應和平常沒有兩樣，依舊是一派無辜的聳聳肩。

「怎麼了？」黑髮主廚的視線來回掃過這對行為詭異的情侶，他猜想大概又是Adam幹了什麼好事。

「沒有呀，你們繼續聊。」拿出手機當作掩飾，Adam桌底下的腳卻不安分的擦過了Tony的小腿肚。

天殺的！要是可以，Tony恐怕早就罵出聲了。Adam到底知不知道他在做什麼？在這種地方、這種場合，萬一被Reece發現會有多尷尬？大概跟他上次喝醉拉著Adam在所有員工面前接吻差不多吧。

他企圖在不驚動Reece的情況下閃避那隻意圖不軌的長腿，想不到Adam卻把另外一隻腳也插了進來，雙腳併用夾住了Tony的小腿。

Omega可沒有錯過Adam嘴角的笑意，他不禁思考這是某種報復嗎？因為Tony不讓他買那件該死的情趣睡衣？

Adam的舉動越來越大膽，當Tony注意到他的腳尖已經抵在自己的大腿內側時，他實在很難專心在與Reece的對話上了，千鈞一髮之際，Reece的餐廳領班忽然出現解救了他。

黑髮Alpha將信用卡和帳單放在Tony桌上後，表情嚴肅的湊到Reece耳邊低聲嘀咕了幾句，只見Reece的也跟著沉下臉。

「我知道了。」他朝自己的領班使個眼色，接著轉向Adam和Tony。「抱歉，我們新來的助手出了點麻煩，我得去廚房處理一下。」

就像是聽見了什麼似Tony迅速從位置上站起來，「沒關係，我們也打算回去了。」他飛快將桌上的錢包手機全部掃進背包裡，不出三秒鐘就收拾好東西。「謝謝。Reece，今天的東西都很好吃。」他用力的擁抱一下Reece，然後馬上就放開了。「我去外面等你。」扔下這句話，Omega指指大門口，快步走了出去。

好吧，現在Reece更加肯定這死小子做了什麼。轉過頭他抓住Adam一臉邪氣的微笑。

「那麼，Reece，我們先走了。」就在Adam打算趕上Tony之際，Reece突然一把抓住他的手。「等等，Scotty說他有買紀念品給你。」Reece的表情有點不情願，但他依舊開口道：「明天下班後來我們家一趟。」

「喔，好。」

「不要帶Tony，你一個人來。」他給了Adam一個奇怪的條件，然後也不顧Adam是否答應就直接走回廚房裡。

Adam還沒來得及認真思考Reece的用意，就見到站在落地玻璃窗外氣鼓鼓的Omega。喔喔，這可不妙，他還是先想想要怎麼收拾自己捅出的簍子吧。


	30. Chapter 30

Adam瞪大雙眼，有點不太理解這場爭執是什麼開始爆發的，他更不理解自己怎麼會捲進其中？他不過只是要來拿個紀念品而已呀。

難得看見平日恩恩愛愛的兩個男人爭論到臉紅脖子粗，現在是怎麼了？Trouble in paradise？

尷尬的Adam想想，這恐怕要從半小時前講起。

 

「我等一下去趟Reece家。」打烊之後，Adam關上廚房的燈，和Tony並肩走出餐廳。

「嗯？要幹嘛？」

「他說要拿紀念品給我，他們之前去北歐帶回來的東西吧？」聳聳肩，老實說Adam也不曉得是什麼。

「要我一起去嗎？」站在電梯門前，Tony猶豫到底該不該按下按鈕。

「沒關係，你先休息吧。」摟著Tony的腰，Adam迅速在他嘴唇親了一下。「而且我猜Reece大概想要教訓我什麼，他特別交代要我一個人過去。」把頭埋在Tony的脖子旁，Adam的第六感已經察覺到危機了。

無奈的語調換來Tony的輕笑，他摸摸自家Alpha的腦袋。「好了，別對Reece太壞唷。」

噘著嘴巴，Adam垮著臉不開心的抱怨著：「你怎麼不說是他對我太壞？」

Tony沒理他，只是用吻他當作安撫。

 

按下電鈴之後，是Scotty來迎接他。「嗨，Adam，工作辛苦了。」他往後退了一步，揚起溫柔的笑臉。「快進來吧。」

「旅行還好玩嗎？」雖然他們回來也快要半個月了，但這好像是Adam第一次有時間跟Scotty講上話。

「非常有趣，雖然真的很冷，可是能夠看到極光比什麼都還值得。」領著Adam進了客廳，他走到書櫃旁拿起筆記型電腦。「要看相片嗎？」

「好啊。」Scotty打開資料夾裡面滿滿都是他和Reece穿著厚重雪衣的照片。「喔，我還逼著Reece和聖誕老人拍照唷。」得意洋洋的說著，Scotty邊打開了檔案。

被聖誕老人摟在懷中的Reece臉上滿滿都是不甘願的表情，那副模樣太好笑，Adam馬上告訴Scotty他要翻拍這張照片帶回去給Tony看，Scotty則大方的表示不用麻煩，他直接傳給Adam就好。

「拜託你們，不要趁我不在的時候做這種事。」Reece從廚房走出來，拿著幾罐果汁和三明治遞到兩人面前。「拿去，本來是要給Scotty的宵夜，你要吃就一起吧。」

「謝啦！」Adam才不在乎Reece的壞嘴巴呢，反正他很清楚Reece就是這種德行。

他們一邊吃東西一邊繼續瀏覽照片－－而且為了配合不沾酒精的Adam，三個人的飲料都是蘋果汁，這又是Reece和Scotty貼心的地方了－－新婚伴侶開心分享旅行中發生的趣事，雖然大多是Scotty在說，Reece偶爾插個幾句話。

等到飽餐之後，Scotty把擱在茶几上的禮盒交給了Adam。「這盒是你的，然後那個是Tony的。」只有Adam的禮物盒是透明的，他清楚看見裡面是顆漂亮精緻的玻璃雪球，好吧，他得認真考慮以後別再用那些詭異的紀念品戲弄Reece了。

「對了，Max的你也幫他帶回去吧。」Reece又推了個盒子給他。

Adam誠摯的道謝之後，望了下牆上的掛鐘，發現時間也不早了。「那我先.....」還沒起身，他注意到放在角落，他和Tony上回送給他們的狗碗。「你們已經想好了要養什麼品種的狗了嗎？」

空氣忽然在一瞬間轉變，本來溫馨熱絡的氣氛迅速消失，而Reece的眉頭更是掛起了解不開的深結。

「我不知道。」Scotty的語氣突然冰冷了不少。「Reece，你想好了嗎？」

「我說過，我不確定我們有沒有時間。」黑髮男人從沙發上站了起來，感覺似乎想要離開。

「你又打算用這種方式逃避嗎？」他沒有拉住Reece，但是Alpha瞪著Reece的視線中隱約透露出怒火。

「我沒有逃避，更何況我之前早就說過現在不是個好時機。」

「不是好時機？那你覺得什麼時候才是好時機？」

面對Scotty咄咄逼人的問題，Reece發出深深的嘆息。「不是那麼簡單，Scotty。我還有我的廚房，然後你又正在找新的地點開餐廳，我們倆根本沒時間。」

Adam愣愣的聽著眼前的對話，為什麼他開始覺得這不是單純在討論寵物而已？

「我曉得，可是我們會克服的。」Alpha的態度軟化了一些，他放鬆音量，不過還是沒有靠近Reece身旁。「所以我才希望我們養條狗試試看。」

「Juses！Scotty！」Reece忽然吼了出來，彷彿他壓抑已久。「我跟你說過養小孩跟養狗不一樣吧，又不可能說你不喜歡就拿去退，或者是沒時間照顧就寄養在寵物店，怎麼可能拿這當試驗。」

喔喔，Adam在心底暗自驚呼，原來是這回事呀。

「養狗當然和養小孩不同，我只是想知道你到底有沒有心而已。」

Scotty的話令Reece防備的瞇起眼睛。「這是什麼意思？」

「你老拿時間當藉口，三番兩次打消我收養小孩的念頭，你確定真的是因為沒時間還是你害怕做出承諾？」他的手緊緊掐在沙發椅背上，Adam注意到Scotty的手指都發白了，可見力道有多大。「你是不是後悔和我結婚了？你是不是－－」

「Wow、Wow、Wow！」Adam適時的打斷兩人，在這樣下去恐怕就太超過了，他可不希望Scotty講出什麼讓自己抱撼終身的東西。「停停停，你們別這樣。」

他企圖要當和事佬，想不到卻被Reece瞪了一眼。不過Adam沒被嚇到，身為兩人的好友，Adam有義務在危機時刻挺身而出。「Scotty，養小孩不急於一時嘛。」他拍拍離他最近的Scotty肩膀。「我想Reece有他的想法，他可能只是－－」

「閉嘴！」粗暴打斷了Adam的話，Reece顯然在氣頭上，什麼也顧不得了。「你才不知道養小孩的意義是什麼，你還住在飯店的房間裡，甚至連出門都是你的Omega在付錢，你真的知道作為一個Alpha家長應盡的責任嗎？」

一字一句狠狠敲在Adam心頭，他失神的眨眨眼，什麼？Reece在說什麼？

Reece扭過頭，目光移回Scotty臉上。「你想知道真正理由嗎？Scotty？我們沒有足夠的錢！」坦白這句話似乎花掉Alpha所有的心力，喊出聲之後，Reece的肩膀像是脫力般垮下來。

「你看看這裡，只有一間臥室的小公寓，這是個適合小孩長大的地方嗎？更不用說你開新的餐廳將要花上多少的資金，我手上的現金都壓在現在的餐廳裡了，所以難道你會想要才兩歲大的小孩，沒錢請保母，只能赤著腳在又悶又熱又亂的廚房裡頭跑來跑去？」

「我不想讓你失望，Scotty，我知道你有多喜歡小孩。但是我也曉得，要是我們現在真的收養了孩子，我們根本沒辦法負擔之後的開銷，尿布奶粉就算了，以後的教育要怎麼辦？我不希望我們的孩子在半調子的環境下長大。」

「Reece.....」Scotty似乎嚇了一跳，沒有想到男人會說出這番話。「你為什麼不告訴我。」他發現原來Reece考慮的事情比他多太多了。

「顯然三星主廚掙的薪水還不夠多。」擠出一個苦笑，他晃晃腦袋。「我不想讓你擔心。」

Scotty上前輕輕握住Reece的左手，「我們是伴侶了，Reece，你該告訴我。」他將Reece摟進懷中。「一起相伴才是我願意跟你結婚的原因，別把我一個人關在外面好嗎？」

「對不起，Scotty。」Scotty沒有說什麼，只是心疼的吻著他的太陽穴。

他們倆都沒有發現Adam是何時離開的。

 

Adam失魂落魄的走進房間，他把禮物放在桌子上，小心不發出聲響以免吵到已經睡著的Tony。

走進浴室他迅速沖了個澡，他一直在思考著，Adam幻想過和Tony結婚，有朝一日生小孩的模樣，但他卻真的沒想過現實面。

Reece說的沒錯，他們還住在飯店房間，哪裡有多餘的空間養小孩？而付錢，的確，Adam這才意識到，不管吃的、喝的、用的，全部都是Tony掏錢，Adam好像根本沒有出過半毛？

草草擦乾頭髮，Adam扭開了書桌上的小燈，登入自己的網路銀行，他已經好久沒去確認過自己的存款了，從兩年前，他還清Anne代墊的那筆買毒錢－－Anne堅持她也有責任，所以只肯收Adam一半－－之後Adam基本住在飯店，任何的飲食水電開支都不用他擔心，所以他跟本不.....

在Adam發現自己的存款原來有7位英鎊時，他鬆了一口氣，另外也衷心感激Langham的大方。不過再仔細想想.... 如果不是靠著Balerdi家的資助，Adam也不可能有如此豐富的存款吧。

看來他真的欠Tony家太多了。

人生的35年來，Adam第一次有所覺悟，決定自己應該要獨立起來，讓所有人知道，他有能力照顧他的Omega，還有照顧他們未來的小孩和家庭。

「Adam？」Tony微弱的呼喚聲打斷了他的神遊。「你回來了？」

「抱歉，吵醒你了。」趕忙關掉檯燈，Adam摸著黑小心的爬回床上。

「沒關係。」轉過身，Tony自然的把身體埋進他懷裡。「晚安。」

「晚安。」將吻印在他的額頭上，Adam暗自計畫著下一步要怎麼做。


	31. Chapter 31

Adam沒有和Tony提起那天的事。雖然他已經偷偷開始制訂起所謂的家庭計畫。如果他們真的要共組家庭而且生養小孩的話，首先的第一步應該是....

他翻開了自己的小筆記本，有力的寫上三個字：買房子。

沒錯，他想應該要先從這點下手。不過在開始找房子之前，Adam還有更重要的事情要煩惱。

 

Tony打了個大大的呵欠，他努力的專注在眼前的報表上面，但是白紙上的數字都變成了跳躍的鉛字，Tony實在很難讀進腦袋中。

「Babe，你好了嗎？」剛踏進辦公室，Adam就抓到正在揉眼睛一副精神不濟的Omega。「嘿，累了嗎？」

Tony很想說自己沒事，但事實上，他疲倦到眼睛都要閉起來了，如果不是顧慮到Adam的關係，他恐怕會直接趴倒在桌上入眠。「還沒弄完。」Tony的責任心令他無法扔下未處理的工作，只是顯然Adam並不贊同。

「明天在說。」他果決的拉起Tony，不給Tony任何掙扎的時間就往外走。

「可是－－」他還在做垂死的辯駁，儘管Tony整個人都掛在Adam身上了。

「沒有可是，Tony，你都站不穩了。」這點Omega無法否認，要不是Adam的手扶在他腰上，Tony不確定自己還能不能走路。

他最後把頭倚在Adam的肩上，徹底放棄了反抗，Alpha的氣味充斥在他身旁，Tony覺得很舒服、很心安，所以他.....

睡著了？！

Adam嚇了一跳，當他們在等電梯的時候，Tony居然就這麼靠在他懷裡，完全進入了夢鄉。

他最近到底怎麼了？Adam注意到這幾天的Tony總是非常倦怠，特別是到了關店的時間，這種昏昏欲睡的狀況已經是常態，不過這恐怕是他第一次真的還沒到房間就睡著了。

「唉....」除了摟緊Omega之外Adam什麼也不能做，就算他再怎麼想要替Tony分擔工作量也力不從心，還是他應該建議Tony乾脆再多顧一個會計？

Alpha認真想著在Tony接受這個提案之前，他還是叫Kaitlin多注意他一些好了。

 

站在鏡子面前，Tony打好了領帶，Adam從浴室裡探出頭朝他開口：「我是認真的，Tony，你該考慮多請一個人。或者把領班的業務多分一些給Kaitlin。」他走到Tony身後，透過鏡子映射，Tony能清楚看見他臉上不悅的模樣。「不能在這樣下去了，昨天已經是這禮拜的第三次，你還沒到房間就睡－－」

轉過身，Tony選擇用吻堵住了Adam的碎碎唸，他曉得Adam是關心自己，不過他等一下就要去參加一個嚴肅的商務午宴了，他現在最不需要的就是個會讓他緊張的老媽子。

分開的時候，Tony還刻意舔舔他的唇瓣，滿意的看著Adam打了個顫。「我知道，Adam，我會照顧好自己的。我也會請人資幫忙徵個餐廳會計，這樣可以嗎？」

「嗯....」他很想繼續扳著臉，可惜Tony總知道要怎樣讓他軟化。Omega的手撫過他的背脊，往下停在Adam的屁股上。「嘿，別想用這種方式打發我。」

「我才沒有呢。」他又湊上個吻，很快就讓Adam忘了原本要說的東西。「Darling，我曉得你擔心我，我想我大概是患了小感冒。」Tony發現Adam的眉頭鎖的更緊了，他趕緊補充：「我答應你今天會早點休息，好好的睡個一覺就沒事了。」

「你確定？」他強迫Omega凝視自己，Adam的眼中充滿憂慮。

「我發誓，童子軍名義。」特別舉起手，Tony藉此表達真誠。

「好吧，童子軍，我這次就相信你吧。」Adam笑了出來，不過馬上又恢復了認真的口氣。「如果這樣的狀況在持續下去，就算是用扛的我也會把你扛到Dr. Phil那去，聽懂了嗎？」

在看見Tony慎重的點頭之後，Adam才終於勉強接受。垂下頭，Alpha輕咬了Tony的腺體加重上面的痕跡，這已經是他每天早晨的例行公事之一。

Omega的氣味飄進他的鼻間，Adam深吸了幾口氣。「嗯？Tony？你換了新的香水嗎？」

「沒有呀，還是原本那一款。」Tony試著偏過腦袋，不過能見到的只有Adam那頭棕髮而已。

「是唷，總覺得味道不太一樣。」

「你多心了吧？講到這個，我才覺得我最近好像變胖了。」他拉著Adam的手放到腰上。「你摸摸看，是不是有胖了一圈？」

「有嗎？」他假裝自己只是關心而不是在吃Tony豆腐，Adam的手掌隔著襯衫揉捏起底下柔軟的肌肉。「我覺得還好。老實說你太瘦了，把你養的肥滋滋可是我的目標呢。」

「肥滋滋要做什麼？養肥以後殺來吃嗎？」他可不喜歡這樣，身為餐廳領班他必須要維持良好的體態。「我才不想要變成一頭大胖熊。」

「哈哈。」因為想像的畫面Adam不客氣的大笑出來。「放心吧。」他吻了吻Tony。「就算你真的是熊，也會是最可愛的柏靈頓熊。」

 

「碰！」他聽見廚房外傳來吵鬧的聲音，Adam用力嘆了氣，這些傢伙為什麼不能讓他好過點？難道Tony不在Kaitlin就管不好他們了嗎？

Adam無奈的搖搖頭，「David, to the pass.」然後往餐廳裡面走去。「怎－－」他還沒講完，就被男客人的大吼大叫打斷，年長男人氣沖沖的指著自己的西裝外套，只見灰色的布料被醬汁染紅了一大片。

「抱歉！先生，真的很抱歉。」Kaitlin拼命向男人賠不是，她旁邊站著一個瘦高的金髮Alpha服務生，Adam對這個年輕男生很有印象，他是Tony新應徵的服務生，試用才不過兩個月，就已經遲到許多次，也出了一些小差錯，那些Adam都能容忍，可是把東西灑在客人身上？這就太超過了。

相較於低聲下氣的Kaitlin，金髮Alpha卻始終不發一語，他似乎完全不打算對客人致歉，Adam大步走到他們之間，一把壓住Alpha的腦袋往下推。「道歉！」

Alpha掙扎了一會，最終他的肩膀垂了下來。「我很抱歉。」他幾乎是咬著牙擠出幾個音，毫無誠意的道歉不止Adam聽出來，客人當然也不滿意，他大聲教訓著Alpha：「你那是什麼模樣？你們這家餐廳又是怎麼回事？服務生是這樣對待客人的嗎？」

「實在抱歉，先生，他是個新人，不過這不足以當成藉口，我們會加強員工教育，以後不會再讓這種事情發生了。」他曾經為服務生出過頭，霸氣的趕走一整桌沒禮貌的客人，可是當底下的人犯錯時，Adam也絕對不會護短。「我們會賠償您一套新的西裝，還有補償您今天所有的不愉快。」聽了Adam這麼說之後，男客人勉強點點頭，似乎是接受了Adam的賠罪。於是Adam招招手叫來Kaitlin。「帶客人去清理。」

在處理完客人這邊之後，Adam的視線回到了那個桀驁不馴的Alpha身上。「現在，你，拿好你的東西滾出去。」他已經盡量克制自己的脾氣了，換做是三年前，Adam恐怕會扯著他的衣服直接把年輕Alpha扔出餐廳。

Alpha的嘴角抽動了一下，感覺像要講些什麼，但他還是沒有開口，只是解下腰上的圍裙交給旁邊的同事，一個人默默走向員工休息室去了。

望著年輕人離開的背影，Adam覺得他有必要和Tony好好討論一下關於新人教育的問題了。

 

Tony很生氣，他非常生氣。

當他看見Kaitlin傳給他的訊息，上面寫著：『Fitch出了麻煩，主廚把他炒了。』Tony差點把手中拿著的香檳濺了出來。

Geez，他只不過離開餐廳三小時而已，為什麼就能發生這種事？

在計程車上他和Kaitlin通了電話瞭解狀況，沒錯，Fitch是有不對，但是Adam也不該在沒有和他談過之前就把人給fire了呀。

講起Fitch這孩子，Tony還是會替年輕Alpha的遭遇感到難過。Fitch才只有18歲，卻因為母親早逝、父親長年酗酒又家暴，使他高中沒有讀完就被迫輟學外出工作，僅僅為了養活自己和10歲的妹妹。

年輕的Alpha晚上在工地上班，因為太過年輕也沒有學歷，很多公司不願意用他，他來應徵Langham的時候，Tony本來也打算委婉的拒絕他。

結果面試一結束，Fitch立刻低著頭彎下腰，語氣渴求的拜託Tony錄用自己。

Fitch有著一雙湛藍的眼睛，莫名令Tony想起了當年的Adam，他的Alpha也背負著相似的過去，孤注一擲來到巴黎，渴望進入米其林三星餐聽得到磨練的機會。

那時候Jean-Luc在Adam身上看到了什麼，Tony想或許他也能給這個眼神透露出堅決和真誠的Alpha一次機會。

所以他破格錄用Fitch，喜悅的年輕Alpha信誓旦旦告訴Tony他會認真努力，絕對不會辜負Tony的期望。Tony只是對他微微笑，要他多注意身體，畢竟同時兼差兩份工，就算是個年輕人也不一定吃得消。

只要Fitch有提前告訴他，Tony都可以允許Fitch晚個十分或二十分進餐廳，他曉得Fitch上班前還必須要送妹妹去上學，明明應該要是很累又很麻煩的家庭，但是Fitch卻從不抱怨。

兩個月來Tony看著Fitch成長，雖然偶爾還是會出些小差錯，但並沒有影響到餐廳。至於今天的事情......

Tony曉得今天惹事的那個客人，和Kaitlin講過電話以後，Tony曉得那個人就是平常老愛對他們服務生動手動腳的客人。一個上了年紀，長的獐頭鼠目，總是掛著猥褻笑容的傢伙。

那個客人總是會用各種理由騷擾他的服務生，比如說在上菜的時候偷摸一下服務生的手腕，或者是假裝不經意的用手指擦過服務生的大腿之類。Tony很確定這傢伙絕對是個老手慣犯，因為他的舉動，雖然令人感到不舒服卻還不到性掃擾的嚴重程度，所以他們也對這個人莫可奈何。

Tony也上過幾次虧，不過這老頭最喜歡的還是金髮碧眼的年輕小孩，Fitch很湊巧因為外型上了老傢伙的名單。根據Tony的推敲，大概是老人在出手時嚇到了Fitch－－這好像是Fitch第一次在值班時遇到他－－所以才會不小心把東西給灑了。

如果是Tony在的話，或許他有辦法安撫老傢伙的情緒，他曉得這種變態一般也不想把事情搞大，只要好聲好氣的安撫一下，頂多自己在被吃個豆腐，對方就會開心了，反正別讓Adam知道就好。

而Adam..... 他只看見後果，卻不懂前因。擅自作主辭退了倒楣可憐的Fitch，他難道不覺得做這件事情以前，至少也該打通電話給Tony嗎？

一股無名火從內心冒出來，Adam到底把他這個餐廳領班放在哪裡？他要動任何一個服務生之前，好歹也需要經過Tony的同意才對。

Tony壓了壓自己抽痛的太陽穴，卻依然無法壓平內心那股憤憤不平的想法。

踏進飯店時他沒有和員工們打招呼，反而直接走進了辦公室裡。

果然只有Adam一個人，Adam放下了筆記本，用著相當疑惑的表情看著他。「To－－」在Alpha喊出他的名字前，Tony先開口了。

「你做了什麼？」雙手抱在胸前，Tony的語氣非常直接帶著怒意，他很確定Adam也察覺了。

「我－－」Adam愣了一下，印象中他好像沒見過Omega這種模樣。「那個服務生，我讓他滾蛋了。」一句話簡潔的帶過，但顯然Tony很不滿意這個答案，他的眉頭依舊皺得緊緊。「Tony，他做了.....」

「先不管他做了什麼。」Tony當然知道Fitch的行為確實該受到責罰，但他今天關注的不是這件事。「你難道不覺得，在趕走一個服務生之前，需要先跟我商量嗎？」

Adam一時有些語塞，的確，Tony說的沒有錯，身為主廚，他的主要職責是管好內場的員工，相對的，外場的服務生應該由Tony來負責處理。「可是那傢伙太過份了。」他想到中午時Alpha服務生毫無悔意的態度，Adam如果不辭掉他，他該怎麼對現場的所有客人交代。

「你有問過Fitch事情的經過嗎？你有讓他解釋嗎？」這是什麼意思？Adam瞇起眼睛。一個盤子都端不好的服務生需要什麼解釋？

「我不覺得這有什麼好解釋的。」他果斷的搖搖頭。「他今天做出的事情是無可容忍的，Tony，我們可是米其林三星，絕對不容許任何一點錯誤，可不是什麼連鎖速食店。」

Tony雖然清楚Adam說的沒錯，可是他卻還是氣不過。Adam今天不尊重他的領班職責，就算他是Adam的Omega又怎麼樣？在工作上他們應該要是平等的。還沒等Tony開口，Adam又補了一句：「下次你在用人之前或許應該更謹慎一點。」這或許只是Adam誠懇的建議，但在Tony耳中聽來可不是這麼回事。

氣炸了。這三個字恰好形容Tony當下的心情。「你根本什麼都不知道，Adam，你什麼都不懂。」不管是Fitch的悲傷往事，還是今天那個豬頭客人，Adam根本不了解。然後在這種情況下，Adam卻質疑自己的專業，然後擅自做出了無可挽回的決定..... Tony握緊了拳頭，忽然意識到Alpha好像一直是這樣的人。「你太自以為是了。」

Tony的話令Adam驚訝的抬起眉，他能清楚感受到金髮領班帶著怒氣的指責，Omega向來溫又有耐心，很少直接說出如此重的話。在Adam還深陷在震驚的情緒時，Tony又補了一句：「每個人都值得有第二次機會的。」他當然曉得Tony在指什麼，可是自己和那個服務生？他們根本不該相提並論。「Fitch不是你廚房裡面隨便一個助手還是學徒，你喜歡對他們大吼大叫，或者不開心就把他們扔出去也無所謂，但是Fitch是個服務員，他該留下還是走人應該要由我決定。」

在Tony講出這段話之前，Adam其實不曉得自己也早就跟著動了肝火。他的Alpha權力受到了質疑，就算Tony是他的Omega，這也是無法容忍的。「這是"我的"餐廳，我有權力炒掉任何一個員工，不管他是廚師還是服務生！」

悲哀、憤怒和不甘的情緒同時湧上來，Tony本來還覺得Adam能理解，不是什麼你的我的，這間餐廳應該是屬於他們兩個人的。結果想不到，Adam還是跟那些傳統自我主義的Alpha沒什麼兩樣。

「這才不光是"你的"餐廳，你的名字的確在餐廳上沒錯，但別忘了這間餐廳是Balerdi家出資整建的，你根本一毛錢也沒出！」Tony本人沒有意識到在盛怒的狀態下他說了什麼，畢竟Omega領班一般不會如此直接的說出這種尖酸刻薄的事實。

Adam張著嘴巴，卻發不出聲音來。他無法反駁，因為這句話一點都沒錯。Adam想起這幾天一直纏繞在心頭的煩惱、Reece曾經說過的話：『所有的東西都是他的Omega在付錢。』、還有他的Alpha自尊，這些東西堆積在他胸口，壓的Adam喘不過氣。「所以在你心中，我不過就是個你們Balerdi家養的小白臉嗎？」

換作是以往，Tony恐怕早就態度一轉向Adam道歉了，出乎意料Tony只是撇過頭。「隨便你要怎麼想，只是以後別再來干預我的服務生了。」才說完，他轉身就走，獨自留下一個疼痛又遍體麟傷的Alpha主廚。


	32. Chapter 32

整整一週，Adam想著，然後用力跌進椅子裡。

他無法相信Tony居然為了那個Alpha服務生和他鬧了一整周的脾氣。先說在餐廳的時候，Tony完全把他當成空氣對待，Omega不跟Adam講話也幾乎不進廚房，有任何事情都是由Kaitlin代為轉達。

私人時間也好不到哪裡去，雖然說Tony沒有氣到搬進別的房間去－－至少這點Adam該覺得慶幸了－－但是他依舊忽視Adam的存在，他一個人默默的整理資料、洗澡、睡覺。縱使他們還睡在同一張床上，Tony卻窩在他自己的那一側，而只要Adam企圖靠近他他就會繼續往後退，幾乎要跌下床鋪。顧慮到Tony的安危，Adam只能乖乖和Tony保持兩個枕頭以上的距離以保Tony安全。

要是單純只因為他未經Tony的同意隨便辭掉服務生，那Adam願意坦然的向Tony道歉，可是如果Tony在意的不只這一點呢？或許Tony無意間說出的那些話，才是Omega隱藏的真正心聲？

Adam確實是個沒用、吃軟飯的Alpha，要是沒有了Tony，沒有這間餐廳，Adam恐怕根本一無是處。

他倒在椅背上，無法掩飾沉重的自我厭惡感，他連照顧好自己的Omega都做不到，更別說以後要照顧小孩了，或許Reece確實有他的道理在.....

視線掃過了擱在桌上的筆記本，Adam一打開就見到他之前寫下的筆跡：買房子。

是的，或許他早該這麼做了。抓到一線希望的Adam打開電腦，登入了售屋網站。

買一間房子不單純是為了他們的孩子與未來的生活，這同時也是個方式讓Adam向Tony證明他能夠在經濟上獨立，不再繼續倚賴Balerdi家的資助，證明Adam有能力養活Omega，同時撐起一個家庭。

所以儘管租屋很方便，Adam還是想要一個屬於他們的房子。而現在他打算找到一個適合居住到孩子成年的好地方。

Adam的條件其實很簡單，最好離飯店近一點，考慮到他們的工作地點。然後學校，附近還要有公園綠地，讓他們休假的時候可以帶小孩接近自然。

社區環境也很重要，他可不希望住在治安不佳的地方，這對Tony或者他們的孩子都太危險。儘管Adam曾考慮過在Helene家附近置產－－畢竟以後可以有Lily這個大姊姊幫他們帶小孩－－可是他想起上回送Lily回家時的模樣，那種老舊狹窄的小公寓...... 還是算了。

他希望能有獨棟的住宅，最好門前有一大塊草皮，他可以弄個鞦韆或者籃球架，無論是女兒還是兒子他們都會喜歡的。

Adam專注在螢幕上，沒有發現背後的房門什麼時候打開了。「Adam？你要搬出去？」一周沒出現的聲音，此刻忽然在他身後響起。

糟糕！匆匆關掉網頁，他本來希望決定好房子之後再告訴Tony當成和好的驚喜，Adam沒料到Tony會現在就發現了。「我....」

「一個吵架後你又打算逃跑嗎？」Tony的話語或許很傷人，但Omega的眼中卻透露出難過與脆弱。「我以為你已經.....」他的手無意識撫上兩人結合的印記，腳步踉蹌的退了一步。

他一副被拋棄的樣子令Adam好生難過。「不不不。」Alpha焦急的站起來，一把摟住自己的情人。「不是的，Tony，我沒有要搬走。」他們過去就是因為類似的誤會一直錯過彼此，Adam不會讓這種事情再次發生。

「可是你在看房子。」他沒有掙脫Alpha的雙臂，Tony只是將嘴唇貼在Adam鎖骨上，語氣中帶著濃厚的指責。

「我是－－」他恐怕等不到所謂的驚喜了。「我在看我們倆的房子。Tony，你願意跟我一起搬出去住嗎？」

Tony抬起頭，被遺棄的情緒消失了，這回被疑惑取代。「為什麼要搬出去？我們在這裡不好嗎？你對飯店有什麼不滿意的地方？」

「不是，我只是想....」摸摸腦袋，Adam講不出他是為了要讓Tony看得起自己才想找房子的－－這個理由太蠢了，而且好不容易他們僵硬的相處終於破冰了，現在提起當初吵架的氣話也不適合－－幾番思考，他決定用另一個理由。「我想替我們的孩子找一個合適的環境。」

「孩子？」愣了一下，他環在Adam背上的手似乎也用力了一些。

「當然不是現在。」不想讓Tony感覺到壓力，所以Adam趕忙解釋。「只是我是說.... 之後總有一天.... 我們會....」他可能有點語無倫次了，Adam赫然意識到他們過去從來沒討論過生兒育女的問題，萬一Tony根本不打算生小孩呢？「當然，如果你不想要也無所謂，我－－」

「我可沒說我不要小孩。」Adam這才鬆了口氣，他一直期望看到頂著Tony金髮，擁有自己藍眼睛的小孩在他們面前跑來跑去，看來這個夢想似乎有機會成真了。

Tony的回應給了他鼓勵，深深呼吸，Adam繼續說：「我想找一間適合的房子，能夠容納我們，還有孩子們。」

「孩子們嗎？」Tony露出了這周來的第一個微笑，Omega表情放鬆許多，語氣中還帶著一點調戲。「你是打算生幾個？」

「我不知道。」Adam也跟著笑出來，靠在Omega的額頭上，他假裝認真思考了一會。「一整隻棒球隊怎麼樣？」

「傻瓜，你要我生到成為老頭子唷。」持續緊繃的氣氛終於劃下了句點。Tony調皮的輕點了Adam鼻尖，只是他的問題依舊沒有得到解答。「就算是那樣，為什麼要搬走呢？」

Tony真的不懂嗎？「我們不能在飯店房間養小孩，這裡....」他環顧了一下四周的環境。「不是個好地方。」

Omega凝視著他，稍微拉開了兩人的距離。「我好像沒跟你說過我是在這裡長大的？」

「啊？」他們聊過許多彼此的過往，不過Adam很確定他是第一次聽到這件事。

「不是在這裡，樓上有一間我爸媽的舊房間。」現在他們住的只是一般單身員工的員工房，「他們的房間不止夠大，旁邊還連著另外一間兒童房，那就是我長大的地方。」曾經Tony有打算要搬進去，只是一想到在養老院的父親和已去世的母親，Tony最終還是沒有勇氣回到他們的舊房間。「從小我就在這裡跑，不管是飯店還是餐廳，我跟在父親的背後走遍這棟建築的每一個角落。」回憶起童年的時光，Tony忍不住微微笑，那確實是段美好、久遠的記憶。「所以如果我們要養小孩，這裡其實也不壞呀。」

「這麼早就要把他培育成小Balerdi了？」Adam也被Tony感染了笑容。他想，看來Tony應該也有考慮過生小孩這件事吧。

「對呀，你有什麼不滿嗎？」他其實不在乎孩子姓Balerdi或者Jones，可是，他希望他們的孩子至少有一個能願意繼承Balerdi家的事業。

「當然沒有。」討好般的輕吻了Tony額頭，Alpha的手溫柔撥弄著Tony的髮絲。「我只是在想，你會不會想要有個屬於我們的房子，你知道，大庭院或有個游泳池什麼的。」

「也許吧？」Tony偏偏頭，他也曾考慮過，要是搬出了飯店會是什麼樣的生活。「不過.... 我不曉得。」總之目前，他恐怕還放不下酒店餐廳。「可能之後吧？Adam，我們並不急不是嗎？」

「也是。」他們交往也不到一年，要是需要，還有很多時間可以好好計畫。「我也希望能在多過一陣子兩人生活。」

「我很抱歉，Adam。」話鋒一轉，Tony的情緒突然緊張起來。「我不是故意要說出那些話的。」這幾天的冷靜讓Tony深切的反省了，Adam或許不清楚來由，但他也不該那樣輕易的責備怪罪Alpha。

「我也是，我不該在沒有和你商量之前就趕走你的服務員，我應該要尊重你的專業才是。對不起。」包住了Tony的手掌，Adam看著Omega吸了口氣，接著和他講起Fitch的家庭還有事發經過。

越聽Adam的臉色越難看，該死，他可從來沒有想到這些.... Tony也發現到了，他晃晃Adam的手吸引了Alpha的注意。「後來我把Fitch推薦給Michel，他通過了Michel的面試，下週就要開始上班了。」Adam這才心安了一點，糾結在他腦中的罪惡感終於有所減輕。「我剛剛本來就是要跟你說這件事。」

「Tony，真的對不起。」他再一次，誠懇的朝Tony道歉。「我不該那麼衝動，我－－」

「沒關係，Adam，如果要說衝動我也是，我講出了很過份的話。」老實說，Tony也不曉得當時的自己怎麼了？他氣昏了，除此之外沒有更好的解釋。「我大概也被Reece的家庭糾紛影響了，原本我沒有想要說那些的。」

「Reece之前在和Scotty為了養小孩的事情鬧不愉快，他找我聊天時談到了Alpha的驕傲和尊嚴，還有錢之類的東西，我想自己可能因為這樣才.....」因為Adam的眉頭鎖得老緊，Tony本來就不笨，他轉了轉聰敏的腦袋。「等等，所以這就是為什麼那天Reece才會要你一個人過去。」

「什麼意思？」

嘆了口氣，Tony早該知道Adam會成為那個倒楣鬼的。「其實Reece一直想跟Scotty坦白，他只是沒有勇氣罷了。他叫你過去恐怕是要利用你的Alpha身分拿來當借鏡，他是不是提到你還住在飯店的事情？」看著Adam呆呆的點頭，Tony適才理解Adam急著看房子的真正原因。「所以你的關係促成他們終於講開了，難怪這幾天Reece的心情好多了。」摸摸Adam Tony本來是想鼓勵他，結果Adam馬上擺出一張苦瓜臉。

「所以我那天過去根本就是掃到颱風尾？」他的語氣哀怨，Tony只好同情的獻上一吻。

「大概吧？我猜或許Reece打算這麼做，才會要我別過去的。」然後繞了一圈，Tony現在也終於知道為什麼Adam之前跟他吵架時反應會那麼大了。「看來我們都被捲進這團家庭風暴了。」他露出無奈的笑意，同時也很欣慰至少他跟Adam都講開了。

「看吧。」拉拉Tony的手臂，Adam輕鬆的將Omega壓倒在床鋪上。「所以我就說Reece是損友。」假裝不開心的抱怨著，Adam把頭埋在Omega的胸口，動手解開了一顆顆的襯衫鈕釦。

「口是心非，你明明就喜歡Reece的。」揉亂了那頭褐髮，Tony感受著Alpha的體重靠在他身上，那令Tony無比的心安。嗅著Alpha的信息素，Tony這才意識到自己有多缺乏Alpha的撫慰。「Adam..... 我好想你。」

簡單的一句話，卻觸動Adam內心深處。雖然他們依舊生活在同一個屋簷下，但是他卻有多久沒像這樣擁抱Tony了？「我也是，Tony。」他貼上了Omega的脖子，腺體上的痕跡已經變淡了，在Tony的催促之下，Adam大口咬了下去。

「我想要你，Adam，抱我。」急切的吻落在Adam的額角，Tony用雙腿環住了Adam的腰，下身主動的磨蹭起來。

他的Omega如此坦率的要求，Adam自然不可能拒絕。大手移到Tony褲子上，Adam拉開了拉鍊，他的手才鑽進去，接著很意外的發現Tony已經濕了。

「你的味道....」他紅著臉解釋，既害羞又可愛。「我受不了。」

Adam低吼一聲，到底是誰才受不了？他迅速脫光兩人的衣服，儘管他渴望馬上佔有Tony，不過理智讓他還是先用手指一根、兩根、三根的擴張Tony。

「可以了，Adam，快進來。」可惜他的Omega在這點上比他還沒耐心。Tony托起自己的雙臀，將紅豔出水的小穴展露在Adam面前。「Alpha，我要－－」他用嘴唇封住了Tony剩下的請求，畢竟不需要Tony懇求，Adam就會滿足他的。

緩慢將自己全部推進Tony體內，潮濕溫暖的內壁緊緊包覆了他，久違的觸感令Adam的胸膛劇烈起伏著，他壓抑著想要射出來的衝動，而看來身下的Tony也有同樣的感覺。

「Oh, babe......」他怎麼有辦法離開這副完美、緊緻的胴體？Adam的手掌牢牢扣在Tony腰際，力道大到會留下清晰的指痕，正如同Tony現在抓在自己背上的那些一樣。

伴隨著他的晃動，Tony逸出了美妙的呻吟，這些聲音無疑是最好的助興劑，Adam插得更深入。當他一次次擦過Tony前列腺時，Omega的後穴顫抖縮緊，將Adam的陰莖狠狠夾住。

Adam尋找到Tony的雙手將他們扣在手掌心，他低下頭，吸舔著Tony的胸間。不久的將來，他想。他們會有一群調皮活潑的孩子們，在屬於他們的房子裡嬉戲歡笑著。


	33. Chapter 33

每走一步，Tony就能感覺到胃在抽痛，他盡力忽略那股不適，也不希望身旁的Adam察覺－－他知道萬一Adam發現了會有多可怕，他絕對會把自己抱到Dr. Phil那去的－－Tony繼續應和著Adam的話，無視自己翻攪的腸胃，回家的時候還是吃個胃藥吧。

「到了，Tony，這就是我上次跟你說過的那家印度料理。」他們才不過走到大門旁而已，濃重的咖哩辛臭味立刻撲進Tony鼻間，以前他從來不知道這味道是如此噁心。瞬間他捂住嘴巴，企圖壓抑不舒服的感覺。

「Tony？」Adam可不瞎，他的情人臉色發白，現在這副明顯在忍住嘔吐的模樣，讓Adam更憂心了。「你沒事吧？」

Tony忍耐不了，他抓住Adam的衣角，就算再不情願，他也必須要承認。「我好像真的生病了。」

「哪裡不舒服？」他馬上擔心的摸摸Tony臉頰，探測Omega的體溫是否正常。「有發燒嗎？還是哪邊在痛？」

Tony搖搖頭，他想自己應該沒有發燒。「胃在痛，想吐。」靠在Alpha的肩上，Tony現在逐漸學會如何向Adam撒嬌了。「我們先回去好嗎？」

「好，你先回去躺一下，我等等帶你去看醫生。」Adam一手扶在Tony腰上，語氣中透露出極度的緊張。

「沒關係，我自己去就好。」今天下午正好遇上Max和Helene都休假，萬一連Adam都不進廚房，那麼餐廳不曉得會怎麼樣。

「不行，你這樣能開車嗎？」別說開車，Adam也不可能放任搖搖晃晃的Tony一個人去搭地鐵的。「我幫你和Dr. Phil約時間，然後叫Max載你過去好了。」

溫柔的Omega很想出聲告誡Adam，Max是他們的朋友和同事，可不是Adam的僕人或奴隸耶，他沒有義務在休假時還必須幫忙載Tony去看病。

可惜Adam根本不給他機會開口，俐落的抽出手機和醫生約好時間，Adam下一步就是打給Max。「Max，對，是。你等一下有事嗎？喔，沒有，你可以幫我載Tony去Dr. Phil那嗎？真的？太感謝了。」

掛下電話，Adam親吻了Tony的額頭。「Max等一下會去飯店接你，我們先回去吧。」

Tony不得不揚起一個苦笑，他們實在欠Max太多了。

 

稍微小歇了一陣之後，Tony覺得自己的胃好多了。這段時間Adam寸步不離的陪在他身旁，除了短暫離開下樓煮鹹粥以外。

當Adam坐在床沿，用著關心的眼神盯著他時，Tony終於忍不住脫口了：「Adam，之前我發燒在餐廳昏倒的那次，也是你照顧我的嗎？」

那是他內心中永存的疑問，畢竟明明他在迷濛的狀態下就聞到了Adam的信息素，可是為什麼當他睜開眼睛，坐在椅子上的卻是另一個Alpha。

亞當難得猶豫了，因為這個問題會讓他想起當出做下的愚蠢決定，要是他早點意識到兩人的心意該有多好。只是，過去的都過去了。「沒錯，你在我心中很重要，東尼。我不可能放你一個人的。我把你抱上樓，等著Dr. Phil替你看診，然後－－」後面的事情彼此都太清楚了，Tony沒說什麼，只是拉過了Adam的手打斷他。

Tony把自己的左手蓋在Adam的右手上，兩人的指尖相互交纏拉扯。「我以前還以為，我不在你的狼群中。」

眨眨眼睛，Adam很快就理解Tony是把自己比喻成狼了嗎？他執起Tony的手，將他放到了自己左胸口。「你確實不在我的狼群中。」果不其然，Tony露出了意外的表情，Adam淡淡的繼續補充。「因為你是我的伴侶(mate)。」

Tony的心臟狠狠一震，每個人都知道，狼一生只有一個伴侶而已，Adam等於對他許下了終身的誓言。

「你不後悔嗎？」他的語調或許有些顫抖，儘管Tony知道他們相愛，可是承諾共渡餘生？那又是另外一回事了。

Adam笑著沒有出聲，他只是吻住Tony當成回答。輕輕捏著Tony的手指，Adam現在只希望包裹能夠早點送達了。

 

Adam一路把他扶到後門，雖然Tony多次強調自己已經沒事了，但是擱在他背上的手臂依舊沒有鬆懈。

然後面對Max的時候也是，Adam耳提面命的交代Beta要看好Tony，完全無視Tony本人的抗議。

「沒問題，好，我知道。你放心吧。」幸好Max很瞭解他Alpha朋友的個性。「如果有什麼問題我會馬上打電話給你的。」拍拍Adam的肩膀。

「夠了，Adam，我沒事。你快點回廚房吧。」拉拉Adam的廚師袍，雖然他對於Adam的關心很感動，可是太過度之後就很煩了。

「好吧。」他不情願的嘟起嘴巴，捧著Tony的臉頰印上一吻。「小心點。」

「知道了。」好不容易讓Adam乖乖回到廚房，Tony一轉身就對上Max促狹的表情。「需要我扶你走嗎？」他當然曉得Max是故意在開他玩笑，Tony翻了個白眼，換來Max嘻嘻的笑聲。

他們並肩走到Max的車子旁，Max一路都在注意著Tony，畢竟要是他們的Boss受了任何一點損傷，他很肯定自己第二天恐怕無法活著走出廚房。

坐上車的時候，Tony邊綁安全帶邊向Max致謝：「Max，謝謝，明明你休假還跑來載我。」

「嘿，Tony。」他笑了笑，發動車子。「我們是朋友呀，就算今天不是Adam的關係，我也很樂意載你去醫院的。」Beta把視線移回馬路上。「而且你最近狀況真的不太好，我們也很擔心。」聳聳肩，他的語氣一派輕鬆。「所以你也不能怪Adam保護欲爆棚了。」

「可是他也太誇張....」因為面對的是多年好友，Tony能夠輕鬆吐露像這樣的抱怨。

「他從以前開始就是這樣呀。你還記得我們第一次見面的時候，我不是說錯話嗎？回去之後他念了我快一個小時，關於什麼"Alpha和Omega的平等關係"，說真的，在這之前我還不曉得他是提倡Alpha/Omega同權的人呢。」現在講起來Max已經很自在了，不過當初被訓話時他可是難熬到極點。「後來你抑制劑沒了的那天也是，他跟本不管我說什麼，打死就是不想讓我見到熱潮期的你。」

不曉得為什麼，從Max口中聽到這些反而令Tony有點臉紅。

「那小子對你的獨佔欲可是相當明顯。」他最後做出結論，用著同情的眼神望向Tony。「希望你真的做好心理準備了。」

沒有猶豫，Tony立刻點了頭。「我曉得。」他不討厭，或許偶爾有點困擾，但更準確的形容還是喜歡吧。

他們到了醫院，禮貌上Max沒有陪他進診間，這畢竟是Tony的隱私，所以Beta坐在外面的椅子上等他。

「Dr. Phil。」拋開他上次發燒到昏倒的事情不說，嚴格算起來，他已經快一年沒見到Alpha老醫生了。

「Tony。」老人臉上淨是和藹的微笑。「請坐。今天有哪裡不舒服？」Phil對他的態度還是和過去相同，彷彿Tony在他面前只是個7、8歲的小男孩。

Tony向他描述了一下最近的狀況，老醫師點點頭。「好的，那我們先安排個抽血和驗尿檢查。」在護士的帶領下Tony做完這些檢查，等待報告的期間他和Max坐在一塊，Max拿出手機和他分享上次和Reece還有Michel的聚會照片。

「嗯？我都不知道你們會固定去喝酒。」照片大多由Max掌鏡自拍，他們那副悠閒的模樣，令Tony忍不住想到在巴黎的時光。

「喔，我們至少一年會聚在一起一次，就算Michel還在法國的時候也是。」他簡單的帶過，然後改和Tony講起這幾天廚房的八掛，關於一個新來的助手和廚師正在搞曖昧的事情。

因為有Max的陪伴，等候的時間不會太漫長。「Mr. Balerdi，請進。」聽到護士的叫喚聲，Tony站起來，進去前Max朝他豎起大拇指，彷彿要讓Tony安心。

才剛坐好，Tony就發現年長Alpha皺著眉頭，表情凝重的盯著他的檢驗報告，Tony不禁也跟著緊張起來。「叔叔，我怎麼了嗎？」習慣的叫法脫口而出，Tony一時也忘了自己早就是個成人了。

「Tony....」他推推臉上的眼鏡，抬起頭望著金髮Omega。「除了疲倦、想吐、胃痛這些的症狀外，你最近也是不是比較頻尿？」

Tony認真的思考以後點了頭，他近來確實比較長跑廁所，有時候整個餐期必須暫時離開三、四次以上。

「有感覺自己變胖了嗎？」Tony繼續點頭。「莫名的情緒化？很容易生氣？」回憶起兩週前他和Adam發生激烈爭執的那次，Tony只能再度點點頭。

不過醫生這一連串的問題讓他更擔憂了，他難道不是普通的感冒或者胃病而已嗎？為什麼Dr. Phil的口氣是那麼的嚴肅？

「上次的熱潮期是什麼時候？」

問題令他愣了一下，Tony數著手指想了想。「應該是兩個月前吧。」

「熱潮期間和Alpha結合的時候，你們有做避孕措施嗎？」Dr. Phil問的很正經，但是Tony卻禁不住羞紅了雙頰。這是他進診間以後第一次搖頭。

「那麼.....」老人放下手中的紙張，忽然揚起了和煦的笑容。「恭喜你，Tony，你懷孕了。」

Tony瞪大眼睛，嘴巴也閡不起來，什麼？他剛剛說了什麼？

「我知道，第一胎通常都是這種反應。」Alpha依舊微笑，他安撫性的拍拍Tony手臂。「我會介紹個專科醫生給你，她是個女性Beta，專門在看男性Omega，交給她你可以很放心。」就在Phil準備要寫轉診單的時候，他發現Tony的表情，看不出任何喜悅。「怎麼了？你不開心嗎？」他見過太多患者，通常在得知懷孕之後，他們會很驚訝，但也就短短的一段時間而已，在消化完懷孕的消息後，他們都會非常興奮，而像Tony這種反應，通常只意味著一件事。「Adam不想要孩子？」他當然知道Tony的Alpha、肚子裡小孩的另一個父親是誰。

「不，不是。」他反射性的捂住肚子，這裡已經有個小生命在成長了嗎？Tony仍然感到難以置信。「我只是.... 我沒想到會這麼快....」明明他才跟Adam說過他們不急的，雖然他和Adam都想要小孩，可是..... Tony不確定Adam是不是已經做好"現在"就成為父親的準備了。

「計畫大概總是趕不上變化。」溫暖的大手揉揉Tony肩膀，年長Alpha輕嘆了口氣。「如果你們不想要這麼快有孩子，我也能介紹專業的機構給你們。」

Dr. Phil的言下之意Tony很清楚，要墮胎嗎？這個念頭讓他的胸口一陣抽痛。

「好好的考慮，和Adam仔細談談。」年長Alpha的視線中透露出不捨。「你知道，身為醫生我不該干預病人的選擇，只是作為你的叔叔，我希望你知道要是真的拿掉，那會對你身體造成非常大的傷害。」他是認真的在關心Tony，Tony點點頭，勉強擠出苦笑。

「我曉得，叔叔，謝謝。」

 

回程的路上Tony都沒有出聲，Max忍不住戳戳Tony的手背。「Tony，你真的沒事嗎？」

「沒事。」他的回答恐怕有點太迅速了。「沒什麼，Max，你不用擔心。」

好吧，Max太懂他的朋友們，別看Tony平時一副柔和好脾氣的樣子，要是頑固起來根本和Adam不相上下。「如果真的發生什麼事情，你至少會告訴Reece吧？」

從認識開始就是如此，或許是興趣或某種個性，Tony和Reece一直是他們一群人中最要好的兩個。

他不想再讓好友煩惱，Tony淺淺笑了。「我會。不過我真的很好，Max，謝謝你。」他不是故意要向Max隱瞞的，他只是不曉得要如何開口，別說是對Max，就算面對Adam恐怕也是。

Max沈默的點點頭，他安全的將Tony載回飯店，同時陪Tony走進廚房。

儘管Tony想要拒絕Max的好意，但是Beta很堅決。「要是我不這麼做，Adam明天絕對會宰了我。」

「嘿，你們回來了。」一見到Tony Adam的臉都亮了起來，不需要主廚開口，David很自動的站到了出餐台，接替Adam的位置。「Tony，還好嗎？醫生怎麼說？」

他或許該直接跟Adam坦白的，只是面對Alpha的溫柔，Tony最終卻只是搖搖頭。「沒什麼問題。Dr. Phil說我只要休息幾天就好，沒事的，Adam。」

Adam懸在心中的大石頭總算落了下來。「那就好，你這幾天要10點前就上床睡覺，聽懂嗎？」

「嗯。」他難得安分的應允，伸出手環住Adam的腰，Tony把頭埋進了Adam頸間。Tony深深吸取著Alpha的信息素，同時希望這種平穩的日子能再持續久一點。


	34. Chapter 34

三天後，在Tony第五次抱著馬桶嘔吐的時候，他曉得自己瞞不下去了。

「該死，Tony！」他的Alpha靠在他身邊，大手一下下輕撫著他的背後。「這一點都不像休息幾天就好的樣子，你到底怎麼了？要我打電話叫Dr. Phil過來嗎？」說著，他想要去拿手機，卻被Tony一把抓住。

「不，Adam，不要。」棕髮男人盯著他，發出沈重的嘆息聲。Adam再次蹲回他身邊，帶著些許的力道將他擁入懷中。「拜託，Tony，不要這樣嚇我，告訴我你怎麼了。」嘴唇貼在Tony微濕的額頭上，Adam的語氣滿滿都是渴求與驚慌。「拜託你。」

Tony顫抖著雙手抓住Adam的衣服，這恐怕真的是極限了。「我們到外面去好嗎？」不需要Tony說第二次，Adam打橫抱起Tony，將他抱出浴室直接放到柔軟的床上。

「Adam，我－－」

「等等，在你要說什麼之前我要你知道一件事。」他握住Tony的手，Omega感受熱度沿著Adam的掌心緊緊包圍了自己。「不管你怎麼了，就算你.....」咬著牙，Adam似乎很難把腦中那些恐怖的想法化成文字。「我也不會離開你，我會陪著你直到最後一刻。你別想要擺脫我，聽清楚了嗎？little Tony？」

面對一副認真模樣的Adam，Tony卻不合時宜的想要笑出來，幸好他忍住了。「我才不是得了什麼絕症。」Adam沒有回應，他只是耐心等待Tony接下來的話：「Adam....」Omega的眼神游移了，他轉開視線避開那雙清澈水亮的藍眼睛。「我懷孕了。」

Adam依舊半天沒有出聲，緊張的Tony忍不住瞄了他一眼，發現Adam眼睛瞪的老大，那模樣恐怕和他在醫院聽見自己懷孕的樣子差不多。

「什..... 什麼？」得到Tony再度肯定的點頭之後，Adam忽然放開Tony的雙手，身體下意識的往後退了一點。「什麼？等等、等等.....」

好吧，從Adam的反應Tony看得出來，果然懷孕並不在Adam目前的計畫之中。

Alpha露出了少見的慌亂，他快速站起來，沿著床邊來回焦躁的踱步還不停喃喃自語。「太快..... 這太.....」他全身都散發出煩躁的氣息，Adam揉揉自己的頭髮，臉上的情緒要Tony來形容，大概就是"困擾"吧。

就算早就做好心裡準備，但是Tony還是控制不了內心那股疼痛感。他用手蓋住自己的腹部，深深吸氣，強迫自己鼓起勇氣繼續說：「沒關係的，Adam。」就算他有多麼的不安，第一件事還是要安撫他的Alpha。「我也知道太快了。」

「嗯？」彷彿Tony的聲音拉回他的理智，Adam停下了走動，目光帶著困惑望向Tony。

「如果你現在不想要他..... 或者她。」是啊，Tony甚至還沒來得及知道孩子的性別，思及此他的心臟又泛起刺痛。「Dr. Phil有介紹我一個地方，我可以去.....」咬住下唇，Tony蓋在肚子上的手也加重了力量。「拿掉小孩。」

抬起頭，他以為能看見Adam解脫的表情，結果卻見到板著臉，甚至帶點怒氣的Alpha。「你想要.....」他走近Tony，不客氣的伸手捉住Tony下顎，硬是讓Omega抬頭與自己的視線相交。「你想要拿掉我們的小孩嗎？」他的音量不大，卻非常有力。Tony無法理解Adam不開心的原因是什麼。

「如果這是你想要的。」閉上眼睛，Tony選擇默默承受結果，無論那個結果是好或壞。

「我怎麼可能不要我們的孩子。」Adam碰的跪在他面前，雙臂緊緊環住了一度絕望的Omega。「那是我們的孩子，Tony。」他捧住Tony的雙頰，讓Tony不得不張開眼睛。「你絕對不能拿掉他，我不同意。我不准。」

雖然Adam的語氣是那麼霸道，不過Tony總算安心了，他抓住Alpha的手臂，指腹眷戀的在上面摩擦著。「可是你剛剛不是說，太快了？」

「我說的太快是－－」被提醒這點之後，Adam突然啞口。他盯著Tony的手指好一會，最後像是做出了什麼決定。「沒辦法，我想與其等待好時機，還不如把握當下吧。」他說著讓Tony感到滿頭霧水的話語，然後Adam鬆開Omega，離開之前他在Tony臉頰邊印上輕吻。「等我一下。」

Tony只能傻傻的看著Adam走向衣櫃，打開木門彎腰從最底層拿出一個小紙箱後回到Tony身旁。「至少我該感謝它提早送達了。」紙箱上蓋著巴黎的郵戳，Tony很容易就辨識出這是個來自法國的包裹。

當著金髮男人的面，Adam略帶粗魯的拆掉了紙盒，在一群白色泡棉裡頭包著一個黑色絨布盒子，Adam拿出盒子，在耳邊晃了晃。「我都還沒機會拆開來確認呢，看來我只能相信Georges了。」

現在，Tony混亂的腦袋終於接上線了，Adam是要....？他該不會是要.....？

在Tony的驚訝與期待中，Adam果然單膝跪了下去。「抱歉，我本來想要帶你吃頓飯，然後在等甜點時遞出來。或者是在我們常去的小公園，某個晴朗的夜晚，我們頂著月亮散步。我還有想過等天氣好一點我們去海邊，在豔陽白沙底下－－」

Adam剩下的話全被Tony用吻打斷了。「好了，Adam，你就直接說吧。」

Adam尷尬的笑了，他應該要緊張才對，畢竟求婚是件人生大事，但在Adam心中這卻是很自然的，他和Tony結婚、渡過餘生，這彷彿是命中注定般。「我知道我們這一路走來，跌跌撞撞吃了很多苦頭。也曾經傷害了你，讓你心碎、讓你痛苦。我不完美，也不是個稱職的Alpha，可是你卻依然願意接受這樣的我，願意給我你的愛。」他嚥了口口水，無法控制自己急促的心跳。「我愛你，Tony，我保證會用自己的一切照顧你、照顧我們的孩子。所以..... 請你跟我結婚好嗎？」打開了小盒子，裡面是枚銀色的鉑金戒指鑲著兩顆鑽石，不算花俏，但也不會單調。

「這是Georges做的？」他半個月前才跟Georges通過電話而已，Tony想老人真的很會隱瞞，完全沒有讓他察覺到任何事情。下次他得－－

「Tony～」Adam撒嬌的聲音令他回過神。對唷，他還沒有回答Adam呢。

「好的，Adam。我當然願意跟你結婚。」拉過Adam的腦袋重重親吻，Tony也不可能有其他答案了。畢竟早在他意識到自己愛上Adam的那一刻起，他就在幻想著這天來臨了。

在替Tony套上戒指的時候，Adam的手指還是不禁興奮的打顫，不能怪他，因為這個人可是他這一生唯一的摯愛。「我本來希望先結婚再有小孩的，不過這樣也算好事成雙。」他輕吻了Tony的戒指，接著見到Tony嘴角促狹的笑意。「幹嘛？別笑我，我可是認真的。」

「我知道。」嘴上這麼說，Tony的笑容卻更擴大了。「早在你硬要等到熱潮期才肯標記我的時候，我就知道你是個多老派的傢伙了。」

「嘿，取笑你的Alpha未婚夫可不是什麼好事唷。」他故意裝作嚴肅生氣的模樣，可惜Tony當然不會理他。

「那怎麼辦？你要懲罰我嗎？」邊說，他將Adam拉近自己，調皮的用舌頭舔過Alpha的下巴。

「我是該懲罰你，只是在這之前.....」Adam的手按住了Tony的腹部。「可以嗎？讓我？」

Tony馬上就懂Adam想要什麼，他點點頭，同時脫掉了自己的上衣。

指尖輕觸著柔軟的肌膚，在這底下就是他和Tony愛的結晶，Adam帶著敬畏的心情靠了過去，在Tony肚皮上烙印了好幾個親吻。「Tony，謝謝你。」他過去一直渴望擁有完整的家庭，Adam無法形容內心的喜悅，他只能感到圓滿、還有無盡的幸福。「我愛你。」

「我也是。Adam。」Adam粗糙的嘴唇擦在他的小腹上，本來應該要是很純潔的舉動，但是Tony克制不了自己的身體反應，Alpha濃烈、溫暖的信息素環繞著他，Tony的手指忍不住握緊了一些。

Adam也注意到了，他隔著褲子揉壓著Tony微挺的分身，但是馬上像想起什麼似的停了下來。「等一下。」

對於Alpha的離開Tony反射性伸手去抓，幸好Adam只是到了床頭拿起手機。「怎麼了？」儘管坐回來手上的手機也沒有放下。

「我在查懷孕前三個月能不能做愛。」

Adam的回答讓Tony馬上脹紅了臉。「Gosh，Adam，你一定要這麼直接嗎？」

「我記得結婚其中一個的定義就是要對你的伴侶誠實？」雖然耍著嘴皮子，Adam盯著螢幕的表情卻無比用心。「看起來應該要－－」

Tony不給他時間講完，他搶過Adam的手機扔到一旁，逕自跨坐到Adam的大腿上。「夠了，Adam，我知道你保護我，可是我的身體我自己清楚。」這句話令Adam露出不以為然的表情，Tony果斷的忽視了。「更何況，如果真的怎麼樣，我們上次做愛就會有事了。」

上次..... Adam瞬間想起他們上一次的做愛就在一週前，他甚至還在Omega的體內成結了。「天啊，Tony，寶寶－－」

「寶寶沒事。」雖然他還沒真正做過產檢確認，但是Tony應該可以這樣肯定。「Adam，我想要，難道不行嗎？」他擺出一副楚楚可憐的渴望模樣，Tony曉得Adam一向無法拒絕這樣的他。

「可是.....」理智還在和慾望拔河，就算Alpha曾對Tony說過他永遠不需要乞求自己，只是目前的情況..... Adam反而猶豫這不是個好決定。

「我確認過了，沒問題的。」Omega拉著他的手放到胸前，Adam的手指隔著衣料摸弄著底下的乳首，再過幾個月，這裡就會微微隆起開始分泌乳汁了，一想到Tony抱著孩子餵奶的模樣，Adam的陰莖立刻變得更硬了。「就算進來也沒關係，只要別頂進太裡面就好。」Tony的聲音低啞帶著濃濃的情慾，Adam知道自己終究得妥協。

「如果有任何不舒服，馬上告訴我，隨時都可以停下來，好嗎？」Tony沒有出聲，他只是用一個開心的吻當作回應。

親吻之中Adam的手鑽進Tony褲子裡，一把握住Omega聳起的分身，不需要看Adam的腦中自動就浮現了畫面，小巧的莖身被他的手指包圍，頂端流淌著透明的液體，沾濕了Adam還有Omega的淡藍色內褲，不止前面濕了一片，Tony的後穴一定也是，分泌出的愛液讓他的小穴又鬆又軟，準備好要讓他的Alpha享用。

「脫掉它，Adam。」酥癢難耐的感覺更勝以往，Tony不確定到底是不是因為懷孕的關係？「我要你直接摸我，進入我，填滿我。」在Adam面前，他不是那個氣質優雅的餐廳領班，而是個陷在愛火中期盼被另一半佔有的Omega。

「Fuck, Tony！」他的臀部重重往上頂，Adam急切的剝除了兩人身上的所有衣物，抱住Tony的腰Adam讓他靠在自己身上，Alpha的吻落在他的下顎和領口，可是在Tony入口處打轉的手指卻是無比溫柔。「如果哪裡痛....」

「我知道，我會跟你說的。」抬起臀摩擦著他的指尖，當Adam的手指沒入他體內時，Tony忍不住發出滿足的嘆息。「好棒，Adam....」他宛若小貓般舔舐著Adam的胸口。「更多，再多一些。」

咬住了臉頰內的肉，Adam幾乎用上一輩子的克制力才沒讓自己將Tony反身壓倒，然後狠狠的侵犯他。至於他的Omega似乎完全沒有注意到Adam的忍耐，隨著Adam的兩根手指在他體內剪動翻攪，Tony發出動人的呻吟，而他的陰莖則靠在Adam股間有力的跳動著。

等他準備好Tony，Adam早已滿身大汗了。縱使過程中Tony一直嚷著他已經好了，可是Adam沒有絲毫鬆懈，他不能冒著任何傷到Tony或寶寶的危險。

抽出手指，Adam才托起Tony的屁股，Omega馬上移動了身子，他迅速擺好姿勢抵在Adam的陰莖上。「進來，Adam，插進來。」彷彿不是請求而是命令，Adam服從的挺起腰，同一時間Tony也緩緩的往下坐。

在Adam的囊袋撞擊到Tony臀瓣時，兩人都長長的舒了一口氣。太舒服了，Adam輕撫著Tony的大腿邊想，他永遠也不想要離開。「還好嗎？」套弄幾下Tony昂然的性器，Adam感覺他的小穴緊緊夾縮了自己。

「不能再好了。」拋出誘惑性的笑容，Tony撐著Adam的腹部，開始上下律動起來。

Alpha重重喘息，他瞇起眼看著Omega賣力的騎著自己的陰莖，他讓Tony自行掌控抽插的速度還有深度，只是偶爾調整角度確保每次的頂弄都能戳中Tony的敏感點。

用不了太久的時間Tony就只能氣喘吁吁的趴在他身上，「不行.... Adam，不行了。」他撒嬌似的喊著愛人的名字，Adam憐惜的摸摸Tony濕答答的髮絲，扶著他坐了起來。

Tony把手圈在Adam的脖子上，他張口含住了Adam的耳垂吸舔著，感覺體內的陰莖似乎又漲大了一些。

Adam想要手下留情，可惜顯然他的Omega有其他的打算，Tony把雙腿搭到了他兩邊手臂上，姿勢的改變令Adam更加深入了Tony體內，他聽著Tony微弱的哼哈聲，狹窄的甬道一下下收縮著，Adam曉得自己也撐不了太久。

「快到了嗎？」撫弄著Omega的陰莖，Adam用舌頭舔過他脖子上的腺體，看著沈浸在快感中的Tony迷迷糊糊的點著頭。

「嗯... 啊，Adam....」因為Adam的一個挺身Tony弓起腰肢，Alpha趁機咬住了Tony的脖子，多重刺激下把Tony送上了高潮。

指尖掐住了Tony的腿部肌肉，幾次頂弄之後，想要成結的衝動環繞在他腦中，但在最後一刻Adam拔了出來，改將一道道白濁的精液射在Tony股間。

他不希望再有機會傷到Tony，而Tony也知道Adam的用心，所以Omega輕輕舔吻著Adam的嘴唇，等待Alpha的高潮結束。

射完之後他們繼續接吻了好一會，Adam隨手抽起自己脫下的衣服擦擦兩人，他今天真的沒力去做完整的清理了。幸好Tony也不介意，他拉著Adam一塊倒回床上，翻了個身讓Adam從後面抱住自己。

「我愛你，Tony。」親吻著Tony的後頸，他一手環在Omega的腰上，Adam的目光最後落到了Tony的無名指上，戒指散發著銀色光芒，Alpha內心感到無比的踏實和滿足。

伴隨著Tony逐漸平穩的呼吸聲，他最終也跟著進入了美好的夢境中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我真的早該在CH22兩人交往的時候就標上完結才對，雖然我私心想要寫懷孕過程還有養小孩的故事，卻實在沒有時間寫下去了。
> 
> 下個月我就要出國整整一年，但行李到現在都還沒整理，看著日期流逝我意識到，我得去做點什麼了。因此縱使相當不捨，我還是得暫時和大家道別。
> 
> 後面的故事會轉成番外形式，不定期更新，至少9月前我會盡量多寫一點。
> 
> 儘管有千言萬語想說，但最終我只能感謝伙伴們一路的陪伴，真心謝謝你們。


End file.
